


Dragon Age

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Link





	1. Recruit

## Dragon Age Inquisition Companions

It’s very important to maintain a high approval of your party members; something I’ll talk about later in this guide. Furthermore, you’ll be able to have romantic interactions with some of them. Just make sure to check your Race and Gender before making your move.

### Varric Tethras

This rogue is one great storyteller and has seen more battles than one can imagine. He’s some pretty high love standards and unfortunately, you’re not one of them.

 _ **Location**_ : You’ll first encounter Varric fighting off demons with Solas at the first Fade rift outside Haven. He and Solas will automatically join your party after the Fade rift is shut down.

 **Specialization**  
Varric is one excellent rogue and blessed with the knowledge of traps and other devices.

 **Approval**  
One of the best ways to gain Varric’s approval is with a good sense of humor, no matter how harsh the times are. In addition to this, several of Varric’s approval are also tied to Dragon Age II. He’s a skeptical dude, so bear that in mind.

**Gain Approval**

  * Take the mountain path in the Frostback Mountains during the prologue.
  * At Redcliffe Castle, accept the mages as allies (only if Hawke sided with the mages in Dragon Age II).
  * At Redcliffe Castle, accept the mages as conscripts (only if Hawke sided with the Templars in Dragon Age II).
  * Allow the Wardens to join the Inquisition in Adamant (only if Hawke’s Warden Ally is left in the Fade).
  * Exile the Wardens at Adamant (only if Hawke is left in the Fade).



**Lose Approval**

  * At Redcliffe Castle, accept the mages as allies (only if Hawke sided with the Templars in Dragon Age II).
  * At Redcliffe Castle, accept the mages as conscripts (only if Hawke sided with the mages in Dragon Age II).
  * Say you’ll “do it for my own power” when made Inquisitor.
  * Say “lead them to vengeance” when made Inquisitor.
  * Allow the Wardens to join the Inquisition in Adamant (only if Hawke is left in the Fade).
  * Exile the Wardens at Adamant (only if Hawke’s Warden Ally is left in the Fade).



### Cassandra Pentaghast

This noble lady decided to leave all her wealth and status behind to set out on her journey to seek the truth. She puts justice above everything else and can be romanced by any race, but males only.

 _ **Location**_ : You’re Cassandra’s prisoner after the events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. You’ll meet her even before Varric and Solas join your party.

 **Specialization**  
Cassandra knows all about Templar’s abilities and know how to deal with evil mages.

**Approval**  
Start off with accepting your role as the Chosen of Andraste and never put personal wealth or interests before the inquisition. Furthermore, you can also complete Unfinished Business to gain some additional approval.

**Gain Approval**

  * Charge with the soldiers in the Frostback Mountains during the prologue.
  * Go to Redcliffe Castle and accept mages as conscripts.
  * Go to Therinfal Redoubt and ally with the Templars.
  * Say you’ll be a “servant of faith” when made Inquisitor.
  * Exile the Wardens after securing Adamant.
  * Support Gaspard at the Winter Palace.
  * Empress Celene dies at the Winter Palace.
  * Drink from the Well of Sorrows.



**Lose Approval**

  * Take the mountain path in the Frostback Mountains during the prologue
  * Go to Redcliffe Castle and ally with the mages
  * Go to Therinfal Redoubt and disband the Templar Order
  * Say you’ll “do it for my own power” when made Inquisitor
  * Allow the Wardens to join the Inquisition after Adamant
  * Support Briala at the Winter Palace
  * Allow Morrigan to drink from the Well of Sorrows



### Solas

Solas has spent a large chunk of life away from the society and is a wonderful mage. In the time of crisis when other mages have turned their backs against the world, Solas decided to come out from the dark.

 _ **Location**_ : At the very beginning of the game, you’ll come across Solas and Varric at the first Fade rift. He’s one of the first members to join your party along with Varric.

 **Specialization**  
Solas is able to turn Veil into a powerful weapon and attack his enemies.

**Approval**  
One of the best ways to gain Solas’s approval is by being curious and asking questions. Furthermore, you can also gain approval by finding elven artifacts and activating them. To aid you in finding these, Solas will automatically point them out whenever you’re near one.

**Gained Approval**

  * Go to Redcliffe Castle and ally with the mages.
  * At Therinfal Redoubt, accept the Templars as conscripts or allies.
  * Exile the Wardens after securing Adamant.
  * Gain enough court approval (85+) to have Florianne arrested at the Winter Palace.
  * Perform the rituals at the Temple of Mythal.
  * Accept alliance with Abelas at the Temple of Mythal.
  * Allow Morrigan to drink from the Well of Sorrows at the Temple of Mythal.



**Lose Approval**

  * Go to Redcliffe Castle and conscript the mages
  * Say you’re a “servant of faith” when made Inquisitor
  * Say you’ll “do it for my own power” when made Inquisitor
  * Allow the Wardens to join the Inquisition after securing Adamant
  * Support Briala at the Winter Palace
  * Ignore the rituals at the Temple of Mythal
  * Refuse an alliance with Abelas at the Temple of Mythal
  * Drink from the Well of Sorrows at the Temple of Mythal



### Vivienne

If there is one woman you shouldn’t be meddling with, it’s Vivienne. She’s one of the most powerful woman you’ll ever meet.

 _ **Location**_ : After visiting Val Royeaux, you need to find The Imperial Enchanter quest. You need to travel to the Duke Bastien de Ghyslain after receiving the invitation. It’s in this area where you’ll encounter Vivienne.

 **Approval**  
One of the most important that you need to keep in mind is that Vivienne puts discipline above everything else. Furthermore, she doesn’t fully trust Cole and Morrigan so bear that in mind. And lastly, she wants the mage rebellion destroyed above everything else.

**Specialization**  
She’ll always fight from the frontline and with blade, if necessary.

**Gain Approval**

  * At Redcliffe Castle, conscript the mages
  * At Therinfal Redoubt, ally with the Templars
  * Say you’ll be a “servant of faith” when made Inquisitor
  * Say you’ll “set an example as a mage” when made Inquisitor
  * Exile the Wardens after securing Adamant
  * Drink from the Well of Sorrows at the Temple of Mythal



**Lose Approval**

  * At Redcliffe Castle, ally with the mages
  * At Therinfal Redoubt, disband the Templars
  * Allow the Wardens to join the Inquisition after securing Adamant
  * Support Gaspard or Briala at the Winter Palace
  * Allow Morrigan to drink from the Well of Sorrows at the Temple of Mythal



### Sera

Thinking about the future and making decisions accordingly is not Sera’s cup of tea. She’s extremely impulsive and can do anything to bring out order and peace to the world.

 _ **Location**_ : During your visit to Val Royeaux during A Friend of Red Jenny, you’ll be able to add Sera to your Party Members. Once you’ve searched the clues, you’ll have to fight off attackers in the courtyard. After the fight is done, Sera will join the inquisition.

 **Specialization**  
Surrounded by alchemical fire, Sera takes the fight amidst the battlefield and crushes down her opponents.

**Approval**  
There are a couple of things which Sera absolutely detests: stealing from the poor and taking on behalf of her. Another important thing that gains her approval is going against the nobilities. And lastly, she hates nothing more than talking to Solas.

**Gain Approval**

  * At Redcliffe Castle, conscript the mages.
  * At Therinfal Redoubt, disband the Templar Order.
  * Say you’ll “fight for order not faith” when made Inquisitor.
  * Say “because it’s right” when made Inquisitor.
  * Say “Corypheus must be stopped” when made Inquisitor.
  * Say “lead them to vengeance” when made Inquisitor.
  * Say “a dwarf (or Qunari) will stand for us all” when made Inquisitor.
  * Allow the Grey Wardens to join the Inquisition after securing Adamant.
  * Everyone lives at the Winter Palace.
  * Gain enough court approval (85+) to have Florianne arrested at the Winter Palace.
  * Refuse alliance with Abelas at the Temple of Mythal.
  * Allow Morrigan to drink from the Well of Sorrows at the Temple of Mythal.
  * Agree that events at the Temple of Mythal are nonsense.
  * Full agreement after Sera’s personal plot.
  * Complete romance culmination.



**Lose Approval**

  * At Redcliffe Castle, ally with the mages
  * At Therinfal Redoubt, ally with the Templars
  * Say you’ll be “a servant of faith” when made Inquisitor
  * Say “an elf will stand for us all” when made Inquisitor
  * Exile the Grey Wardens after securing Adamant (major loss of approval if Blackwall is exiled with Wardens)
  * Support Briala at the Winter Palace
  * Allow Empress Celene to be assassinated at the Winter Palace
  * Accept an alliance with Abelas at the Temple of Mythal
  * Drink from the Well of Sorrows at the Temple of Mythal
  * Argue with Sera after the Temple of Mythal
  * Blame Sera after completing her personal plot
  * Break up with Sera in the romance culmination scene



### Blackwall

Blackwall is one of the few Wardens who would give up on their lives and suffer all along for the betterment of commoners and the world. He is all in for romantic interactions as long as the partner is a female belonging to any race.

 _ **Location**_ : After returning from Val Royeaux, you’ll unlock The Lone Warden quest. After helping Blackwall and his recruits, he’ll join your order. One of the important things to keep in mind is that it’s extremely important to recruit Blackwall before Adamant or he won’t be available.

 **Specialization**  
Like I’ve mentioned above, Blackwall likes to put his own life at stake to protect the weak and it shows during the combat.

**Approval**  
As you might’ve guessed already, Blackwall approves nothing more than helping the weak and oppressed. You neglect the sufferings of the commoners as it’s your duty to make the world a better place to live in.

Furthermore, Blackwall prefers that people should be forgiven as they have made a mistake in the past.

**Gain Approval**

  * Ally with the mages or the Templars.
  * Say “because it’s right” when made Inquisitor.
  * Allow the Grey Wardens to join the Inquisition after securing Adamant.
  * Support Gaspard at the Winter Palace.
  * Gain enough court approval (85+) to have Florianne arrested at the Winter Palace.
  * Save Empress Celene’s life at the Winter Palace.
  * Drink from the Well of Sorrows at the Temple of Mythal (if Blackwall is not in a romance with Inquisitor).
  * Morrigan drinks from the Well of Sorrows at the Temple of Mythal (if Blackwall is in a romance with Inquisitor).



**Lose Approval**

  * Force either the mages or the Templars to surrender and serve the Inquisition.
  * Say you’ll “do it for my own power” when made Inquisitor.
  * Exile the Grey Wardens after securing Adamant.
  * Support Briala at the Winter Palace.
  * Refuse an alliance with Abelas at the Temple of Mythal.
  * Allow Empress Celene to be assassinated at the Winter Palace.



### The Iron Bull

This Qunari is ruthless and powerful. He has been living outside the circle of his native people for quite a long time, and can be hired to kill for money. Seems fair enough?

 ** _Location_** : After you’re done with clerics in Val Royeaux, you need to speak to Krem outside the Chantry in Haven. Krem will invite you to meet with Iron Bull and unlocks the quest, The Captain of the Chargers.

One thing that you should bear in mind before hiring Iron Bull is that he’s an agent of Ben-Hassrath and will report all of Inquisition’s activities.

 **Specialization**  
The Iron Bull can transform the pain into wrath and can destroy his foes during a bloody fight.

 **Approval**  
It hardly matters what you do since you’ll be able to gain Iron Bull’s approval with most of the things. Bring him along during fights (especially while killing a dragon) and he’ll be forever in your debt. In addition to this, fighting Venatori forces will net your positive approval rating.

**Gain Approval**

  * At Redcliffe Castle, make the rebel mages surrender and serve the Inquisition
  * At Therinfal Redoubt, accept the Templars as allies
  * Allow the Grey Wardens to join the Inquisition after securing Adamant
  * Support Gaspard or Celene at the Winter Palace
  * Gain enough court approval (85+) to have Florianne arrested at the Winter Palace
  * Allow Empress Celene to be assassinated at the Winter Palace
  * Skip the rituals at the Temple of Mythal
  * Drink from the Well of Sorrows at the Temple of Mythal



**Lose Approval**

  * At Redcliffe Castle, accept the rebel mages as allies.
  * At Therinfal Redoubt, disband the Templar Order.
  * Exile the Wardens after securing Adamant.
  * Allow Morrigan to drink from the Well of Sorrows at the Temple of Mythal.



### Dorian

Dorian is a pure blood of the Tevinter Imperium and one of the wittiest members in your party. This dude can be brought into romantic interactions as long as the Inquisitor is a male belonging to any race.

 _ **Location**_ : There are a couple of ways you can encounter Dorian in the game. In case you choose to go after Templars in Champions of the Just, you’ll see him arrive at Haven’s main gates with a warning. However, if you choose to In Hushed Whispers, you’ll come across him inside Redcliffe Village’s Chantry.

 **Specialization**  
Dorian is able to bind and turn Fade spirits against their allies and fight for you.

 **Approval**  
Like I’ve mentioned above, Dorian relies on his wits to make decisions and he expects same from everyone else. In addition to this, he detests people who are cocky and aggressive.

**Gain Approval**

  * Ally with the rebel mages at Redcliffe.
  * Say “Corypheus must be stopped” when made Inquisitor.
  * Allow the Grey Wardens to join the Inquisition after securing Adamant.
  * Gain enough court approval (85+) to have Florianne arrested at the Winter Palace.
  * Reunite Celene and Briala at the Winter Palace.
  * Allow Celene to be assassinated at the Winter Palace.
  * Ally with Abelas at the Temple of Mythal.
  * Defeat Calpernia without fighting at the Temple of Mythal.
  * Allow Morrigan to drink from the Well of Sorrows at the Temple of Mythal (major approval if Dorian is in a romance with the Inquisitor).



**Lose Approval**

  * Conscript the mages at Redcliffe.
  * Disband or ally with the Templars at Therinfal Redoubt.
  * Make Alexius tranquil in his judgment.
  * Say you’ll “do it for my own power” when made Inquisitor.
  * Exile the Grey Wardens after securing Adamant.
  * Kill Ponchard during Dorian’s romance gift plot.
  * Choose Gaspard as the next emperor of Orlais.
  * Refuse an alliance with Abelas at the Temple of Mythal.
  * Drink from the Well of Sorrows at the Temple of Mythal (increased disapproval if Dorian is in a romance with the Inquisitor).



### Cole

The assassin who works from the shadows and is a wonderful… well, I wouldn’t call him human to have in your party. All he knows is that this world is full of nothing, but miseries and he must do something about it.

As for his romance options, I would like to see how would you romance a ghost. By praying, maybe?

Location: If you choose Champions of the Just, you’ll encounter Cole in the nightmare world. After returning to Haven, he’ll once again appear in the War Room.

If you choose otherwise, you’ll see him after Haven is attacked by Corypheus. After you’re done with the attack, you’ll meet him in the courtyard.

 **Specialization**  
Cole is able to take out enemies before they even know he was there. His speed and precision with his attacks give him a clear advantage over his opponents.

 **Approval**  
Cole sees the world for what it is and not just see, but also willing to do something about it. Due to his this nature, he’ll automatically an ally to those who share a similar point of view.

I would recommend completing several quests involving helping the oppressed and commoners before recruiting Cole to gain a high approval rating.

**Gain Approval**

  * At Redcliffe Castle, ally with the mages.
  * At Therinfal Redoubt, disband the Templar Order.
  * Exile the Grey Wardens after securing Adamant.
  * Support Briala at the Winter Palace.
  * Reunite Celene and Briala at the Winter Palace.
  * Everyone lives at the Winter Palace.
  * Gain enough court approval (85+) to have Florianne arrested at the Winter Palace.
  * Ally with Abelas at the Temple of Mythal.
  * The Inquisitor or Morrigan drinks from the Well of Sorrows at the Temple of Mythal.



**Lose Approval**

  * At Redcliffe Castle, conscript the mages
  * At Therinfal Redoubt, ally with the Templars
  * Allow the Grey Wardens to join the Inquisition after securing Adamant
  * Support Gaspard at the Winter Palace
  * Allow Empress Celene to be assassinated at the Winter Palace
  * Refuse alliance with Abelas at the Temple of Mythal



### General Approval Tips

Approval can be considered as one of the most important things to make your Party Members like you and initiate romantic interactions. Personally, I believe that there are no good or bad decisions and it’s next to impossible to please everyone. Your Party Members will never agree with each other!

So the idea is to choose your words carefully as your Party Members will remember them and there is no going back. Refer to the guide provided above for everything on Approval Rating and make sure to please those whom you like the most.


	2. Wikipedia

The first game in the series is Dragon Age: Origins, released in late 2009, which follows the story of a recent recruit to a legendary order of warriors known as the Grey Wardens. Their mission is to save the world of Thedas from being overrun by the Darkspawn, a monstrous race of subterranean-dwelling beings known for swarming the surface world every few hundred years in a movement known as a Blight, by slaying their leaders, powerful dragons with total control over the Darkspawn hordes known as Archdemons. The sequel Dragon Age II was released in March 2011, which revolves around the eldest child of the Hawke family, a Ferelden refugee who flees the Blight and settles down in the city state of Kirkwall. A further sequel, 2014's Dragon Age: Inquisition centers on the Inquisition, an organization tasked with restoring peace and order to the world, which is ravaged by a demonic invasion from beyond the mortal realm over a decade after the events of the first game.

All three main series games have been joined by a variety of expansions and downloadable content (DLC) add-ons. A fourth installment is also under development. The main series games have all met with commercial success as well as mostly positive acclaim. The Dragon Age series is highly regarded for its narrative, character development, voice acting, the universe, and emphasis on player choices affecting the experience.

The _Dragon Age_ franchise media take place in Thedas, a world that has been described as a dark fantasy setting, with events from the main series games taking place primarily in southern Thedas.[[1]](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Age#cite_note-Dark_Fantasy-1) The _Dragon Age_ series utilizes many common [fantasy tropes](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantasy_tropes), and also takes inspiration from _[A Song of Ice and Fire](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Song_of_Ice_and_Fire)_ , a fantasy novel series by [George R. R. Martin](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_R._R._Martin), particularly in its morally ambiguous world where characters are often embroiled in no-win scenarios and treacherous political machinations.[[2]](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Age#cite_note-GOT-2)[[3]](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Age#cite_note-Cullen-3)

Thedas is the only continent of the known world and consists of various clans, nations and states inhabited by multiple humanoid peoples. Their various kingdoms and countries have emerged over nine centuries of a calendar era based on the traditionally reckoned year of the founding of The Chantry, the dominant religious organization in the _Dragon Age_ series, and each century is referred to as a separate "Age".[[4]](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Age#cite_note-Beginner-4)[[5]](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Age#cite_note-Leading-5) Three out of several human nations playing a more prominent role in the series: the kingdom of Ferelden to the southeast, based on [medieval England](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/England_in_the_Middle_Ages); Orlais to the west of Ferelden is based on [Renaissance-era France](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/French_Renaissance), where its nobility undermine each other with intrigue and subterfuge in their jostling for favor and patronage with the ruler of the Orlesian Empire; and the Tevinter Imperium situated in the northern region of Thedas, which once subjugated southern Thedas during ancient times, and is governed by a powerful [oligarchy](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oligarchy) of [magic-wielding](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magic_in_fiction) [magisters](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magister_officiorum) led by an Imperial Archon.[[4]](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Age#cite_note-Beginner-4)

Thedas is a world where race, class and heritage combine to determine the social class and political dynamics. The recurring theme in the _Dragon Age_ series sees the power struggle and internal conflict between and within various factions. Tevinter society practices [slavery](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slavery), which is outlawed in other human societies. Human nobility are treated with deference and respect across Thedas, while elves live within overpopulated ghettos in human cities called alienages (or kept as slaves in the Imperium) and are often viewed as second-class citizens. A significant portion of the elven population of Thedas call themselves the Dalish, who proudly live a nomadic lifestyle away from the urban settlements of their city elf counterparts, and attempt to preserve and reclaim their cultural heritage that was mostly wiped out long ago when the ancient elven empire that spanned most of Thedas mysteriously collapsed. Most of the dwarven race live in scattered city states within the Deep Roads deep beneath the surface of Thedas, an underground highway system created by the dwarves long ago; their civilization a shadow of what it once was a millennia ago due to the constant [Darkspawn](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darkspawn) threat, and their society is rooted in conservative values and a rigid [caste system](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caste_system). Some dwarves live on the surface, voluntarily or otherwise; they are considered "casteless" and are usually unwelcome within dwarven societies in the Deep Roads.[[4]](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Age#cite_note-Beginner-4)

[Mages](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magician_\(fantasy\)) in southern Thedas are cloistered into training facilities called Circles of Magi by The Chantry, which teaches that "magic must serve man, not rule over him". The Chantry is a [monotheistic religion](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monotheism) who worship a [personal god](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Personal_god) known as the Maker and venerates the prophet Andraste, a former slave who led an [uprising](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slave_rebellion) against the Tevinter Imperium in a movement called an "Exalted March". The Chantry is led by the Divine, a supreme leader who is exclusively female and considered one of the world's most powerful people because of her extensive cultural, diplomatic, political and spiritual influence over the peoples of Thedas. Mages have access to the Fade, the metaphysical realm that is tied to Thedas which is home to various spirits and normally accessible only through dreaming; a single lapse in judgment or vigilance may result in the mage being unwittingly possessed by demonic spirits. Apostate mages, who live outside the Chantry's control and includes the Dalish clan chieftains known as Keepers, are considered to be extremely dangerous; the Chantry has a military wing, the Templar Order, who are specially trained to seek out and subdue them by any means necessary. This is in contrast to the more tolerant views of mages in Tevinter society, which is influenced by the Imperial Chantry denomination which broke away from the mainline Andrastrian Chantry centuries before, where they practice their talent for magic without sanction and templars serve as law enforcement under the authority of the magisters.[[4]](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Age#cite_note-Beginner-4)

Ever since the first Blight, Thedas has relied on the Grey Wardens to drive the [Darkspawn](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darkspawn) hordes back and slay the Archdemons, supposedly the corrupted Old Gods of the Tevinter Imperium. The first game in the series, _Dragon Age: Origins_ , begins on the eve of Thedas's fifth Blight. Other threats faced by the nations of Thedas include the Qunari (literally meaning "People of the Qun" in the Qunari language), an umbrella term used to describe a metallic-skinned race of large humanoids who live in the northern part of Thedas, as well as their strictly regimented society which is governed in accordance with the teachings of a fundamentalist [civil religion](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Civil_religion) known as "The Qun"; demons from the Fade, who emerge as a major threat to Thedas during the events of _Dragon Age: Inquisition_ ; and dragons, long thought to have been extinct for many centuries, but a notable rampage by a high dragon during the end of the Blessed Age caused the then-ruling Divine to name the next Age as the Dragon Age, the century in which the vast majority of the _Dragon Age_ series takes place.[[4]](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Age#cite_note-Beginner-4)

Year | Title | Developer | Platform(s)  
---|---|---|---  
2009 | _[Dragon Age: Origins](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Age:_Origins) 1_ | [BioWare](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/BioWare) |  [Microsoft Windows](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microsoft_Windows), [PlayStation 3](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3), [Xbox 360](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_360), [OS X](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/OS_X)  
2009 |  _Dragon Age Journeys_ 2 | EA2D, BioWare | [Web Browser](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_Browser)  
2010 |  _[Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Age:_Origins_%E2%80%93_Awakening)_ 3 | BioWare |  [Microsoft Windows](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microsoft_Windows), [PlayStation 3](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3), [Xbox 360](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_360), [OS X](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/OS_X)  
2011 |  _[Dragon Age II](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Age_II)_ 4 |  [Microsoft Windows](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microsoft_Windows), [PlayStation 3](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3), [Xbox 360](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_360)  
_Dragon Age Legends_ 5 | EA2D, BioWAre |  [Facebook Platform](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Facebook_Platform), [Google+](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Google%2B), [Web Browser](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_Browser)  
2013 | _[Heroes of Dragon Age](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heroes_of_Dragon_Age)_ | EA Capital Games |  [iOS](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/IOS), [Android](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Android_\(operating_system\))  
2014 |  _Dragon Age: The Last Court_ 6 | Failbetter Games | [Web Browser](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_Browser)  
_[Dragon Age: Inquisition](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Age:_Inquisition)_ | BioWare |  [Microsoft Windows](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microsoft_Windows), [PlayStation 3](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_3), [PlayStation 4](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_4), [Xbox 360](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_360), [Xbox One](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_One)


	3. Timeline

Main series Edit

Release timeline

Main series in bold

2009 Dragon Age: Origins

2010 Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening

2011 Dragon Age II

2012

2013 Heroes of Dragon Age

2014 Dragon Age: Inquisition

2015

2016

2017

2018

2019

2020

TBA Dragon Age 4

* * *

Dragon Age: Origins Edit

Main articles: Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening

Dragon Age: Origins is the first game in the series, and was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 in November 2009, and for Mac OS X in December 2009. Set in the kingdom of Ferelden during a period of civil unrest, the game puts the player in the role of a warrior, mage, or rogue coming from an elven, human, or dwarven background. The player character is recruited into the Grey Wardens, an ancient order that stands against monsters known as Darkspawn, and is tasked with defeating the Archdemon that commands them and ending their invasion. BioWare described Origins as a spiritual successor to their previous Baldur's Gate and Neverwinter Nights franchises. Origins has received critical and public praise since its release, for its characters, story, voice acting, and traditional RPG combat and gameplay.

Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening is the expansion for the role-playing video game Dragon Age: Origins. Origins – Awakening adds a new campaign that takes place during the aftermath of Dragon Age: Origins. It was released for Microsoft Windows, OS X, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on March 16, 2010, in North America, March 18 in Europe, and March 19 in the United Kingdom,[16] and for the Mac OS X on August 31, 2010. It was later bundled with Origins and various DLC packs as Dragon Age: Origins – Ultimate Edition, released on October 26, 2010.

Dragon Age: II Edit

Main article: Dragon Age II

Dragon Age II is the sequel to Dragon Age: Origins, released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 in North America and Europe on March 8, 2011 and March 11, 2011, respectively. BioWare's Edmonton office began development of Dragon Age II during the production of Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening. The game puts the players in the role of Hawke, a human mage, rogue, or warrior who arrives in the city of Kirkwall as a lowly refugee, and becomes its legendary champion over a turbulent decade of political and social conflict. Hawke is accompanied by various companions, who play major roles in the game's plot and gameplay, and will either recognize Hawke as a friend or a rival depending on players' decisions and dialogue.

Dragon Age: Inquisition Edit

Main article: Dragon Age: Inquisition

Dragon Age: Inquisition is the sequel to Dragon Age II, released worldwide in November 2014 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. The game puts the players in the role of the Inquisitor, a warrior, mage, or rogue coming from an elven, human, dwarven or Qunari background, who survived a cataclysmic event which led to the creation of a mysterious tear in the sky called the "Breach", which is unleashing dangerous demons upon the world. The Inquisitor is viewed by some as the 'chosen one', as they have a 'Mark' on their hand capable of closing the Breach, and eventually becomes the leader of the titular Inquisition in an attempt to stop Corypheus, an ancient Darkspawn, who opened the Breach in the course of his attempt to conquer Thedas and achieve godhood. Dragon Age: Inquisition received critical acclaim since its release, with critics praising its story, voice acting, soundtrack, detailed environments, and engaging combat. It was awarded over 150 year-end accolades and nominated for more, including Game of the Year and Best Role-playing awards from several gaming publications.


	4. Origins

###  Setting

The game is set in Ferelden, one of several countries in the fictional world of Thedas. Savage creatures called the Darkspawn dwell within the Deep Roads, an underground highway system created by the dwarves long ago, deep beneath the surface of Thedas. Every few hundred years, the Darkspawn swarm the surface world in a movement known as a Blight. Ever since the first Blight, Thedas has relied on the legendary order of warriors known as the Grey Wardens to drive the Darkspawn back. _Dragon Age: Origins_ begins on the eve of Thedas's fifth Blight.

Thedas is a world in which race and class combine to determine social class and political dynamics. Elves are often viewed as second-class citizens by humans, while human nobles are treated with respect. Mages, on the other hand, are cloistered by the Chantry: they have access to the Fade, the unconscious realm that is the home of spirits, and a single lapse in vigilance could cause them to be possessed by demons. Apostate mages, who live outside the Chantry's control, are considered extremely dangerous, and the Chantry has a military wing, the Templars, to seek out and subdue them by any means necessary. Dwarves live in the Deep Roads; their kingdom a shadow of what it once was before the first Blight, and their society is rooted in tradition and a rigid caste system. Dalish Elves live a nomadic lifestyle away from most cities, proudly attempting to preserve and reclaim the ancient Elven heritage that was mostly wiped out long ago when the Elven empire that ruled most of the lands mysteriously collapsed.

Characters

Main article: List of Dragon Age: Origins characters

A selection of character concept art. From left to right: Sten, Oghren, Wynne, Zevran, Nathaniel Howe, Loghain Mac Tir, Maric Theirin, Alistair

The chief protagonist of Dragon Age: Origins is the player-controlled character, whose biography and combat specialization are determined by the race and class chosen at the start of the game. While the player can choose his or her avatar's first name, the character is usually referred to as "The Warden" by other characters and the game's narration.

Many of the game's non-player characters (NPCs) are companion characters, who appear throughout the game and may volunteer their services. Companions include Alistair, a reluctantly heroic Grey Warden with a sarcastic wit; Morrigan, a spiteful apostate mage who has little regard for authority or social mores; Leliana, a lay sister of the Ferelden Chantry whose optimistic and virtuous demeanor belies an aptitude for espionage and combat; Sten, a proud but stoic warrior of the deeply regimented Qunari people who often questions the ways of other races; Oghren, an unkempt dwarven warrior whose love of alcohol is only matched by his penchant for physical violence and loyalty to his friends; Wynne, a senior member of the Ferelden Circle of Magi, a maternal figure to the party and a powerful healer; Zevran, a rakish elven assassin who is fond of treasures, sex and innuendo; and a loyal Mabari War Hound, which the player can name and use for scouting and combat. With the DLC The Stone Prisoner installed, Shale, a sarcastic Golem with a mild ornithophobia who was a female dwarf in her prior life, is also available as an optional companion.

Outside of companion characters, NPC's significant to the Origins plot include Duncan, the Grey Warden who recruits the player; Arl Eamon Guerrin of Redcliffe, the uncle of Ferelden's naive but courageous King Cailan Theirin; Bann Teagan Guerrin, the brother of Arl Eamon; Queen Anora, Cailan's politically-savvy wife, with a commanding personality that is somewhat offset by her ambition and ruthlessness; and Flemeth, Morrigan's mother, who appears to be a harmless old woman, but in truth is an infamous dark witch of Fereldan legend.

The rampaging Darkspawn horde is led by the Archdemon Urthemiel, supposedly one of the Old Gods of the Tevinter Imperium incarnated in the form of a powerful and corrupted dragon with total control over the darkspawn. The game's other main antagonists are Loghain Mac Tir, Teyrn of Gwaren and father of Queen Anora, a once-respected war hero gone mad with ambition and paranoia; and Rendon Howe, the amoral and corrupt Arl of Amaranthine who allies with Loghain to further his own ambitions.

Plot Edit

An image of Claudia Black, Morrigan's voice actor

Claudia Black voiced Morrigan, a human mage companion.

One of six predetermined origin stories begins the game, depending on the player character's race and class. Each story ends with the player leaving with Duncan, the commander of Ferelden's Grey Wardens who, seeking new recruits, selects the player as a potential candidate. The two journey to Ferelden's southern fortress, Ostagar, to join Cailan, the King of Ferelden, and his father-in-law Loghain, a legendary general and close friend of King Maric Theirin, Cailan's late father. The three leaders plan to attack the encroaching Darkspawn to stop a new Blight from overwhelming Ferelden. Duncan senses the influence of an Archdemon, a god-like Dragon that commands the Darkspawn. Duncan emphasizes the importance of defeating the Blight before it can gain enough momentum to threaten the rest of Thedas.

Duncan initiates the player into the Grey Wardens via a dangerous ritual called the Joining, which involves imbibing Darkspawn blood. The recipient, if they survive, is granted the powerful Darkspawn essence, the Taint, which gives them a rudimentary connection into their hive mind to sense them. After surviving, the player (now nicknamed "The Warden") and fellow Grey Warden, Alistair, are tasked with lighting a beacon at the top of the fortress to signal Loghain's men into charging the Darkspawn horde flank. However, upon arriving, Loghain abandons the battlefield, leaving Cailan, Duncan, and their army to be slain by the Darkspawn, who seize control of Ostagar and begin advancing into southern Ferelden.

The Warden and Alistair are saved by Flemeth, a powerful witch who lives in a secluded hermitage. Flemeth sends her daughter and apprentice, Morrigan, to accompany the Warden and Alistair in gathering a new army to combat the Archdemon and stop the Blight. Using ancient Grey Warden treaties, the Warden travels across Ferelden to enlist the aid of the Circle of Magi, the Dalish Elves, the Dwarves of Orzammar, and soldiers in Redcliffe loyal to Arl Eamon. In addition, Alistair reveals that he is a bastard son of King Maric, making him a contender for the now vacant throne. Meanwhile, Loghain returns to Ferelden's capital city, Denerim, to inform his daughter, Queen Anora, of Cailan's death. Loghain scapegoats the Grey Wardens for the defeat at Ostagar and demands the deaths of any survivors. While Anora inherits her husband's authority, Loghain quickly declares himself her regent and effectively seizes control of the kingdom, swiftly becoming a brutal and tyrannical ruler determined to retain power. Ferelden's nobility rebel against him, igniting a civil war. This ends in an inconclusive stalemate, allowing the Darkspawn to advance further into Ferelden unopposed.

Eamon then calls a Landsmeet among the nobles of Ferelden to rally the kingdom against the Darkspawn, where the Warden or a party member defeats Loghain in a duel. If Alistair defeats Loghain, he will then execute him. Otherwise, the Warden can either have Loghain executed or initiated into the Grey Wardens (which causes Alistair to quit the party and the Wardens). Dependent on this and other past decisions, the Warden then settles who assumes Ferelden's throne (Alistair and/or Anora), with the option of marrying the one of opposite gender if a Human Noble.

The night before the final battle, the Warden learns that a Grey Warden must slay the Archdemon to prevent it from releasing a demonic essence which finds a new host in the nearest Darkspawn. The essence will be drawn to the Taint, killing the Warden in the process. Morrigan then meets with the Warden and proposes a ritual that will see her conceive a child with a Warden. The Archdemon, upon death, will instead be drawn to the child, born as a demigod with the Taint, sparing the Warden who slays it. Morrigan agrees to conceive the child on the condition that she be allowed to raise it alone. The Warden can accept Morrigan's offer (if male), convince Alistair/Loghain to take part instead, or refuse the proposal (which causes Morrigan to leave the party).

The next day, the Warden and the newly assembled army of Ferelden gather in Denerim. They repel the Darkspawn horde and finally vanquish the Archdemon atop Denerim's highest tower. If the ritual with Morrigan was performed, the Warden slays the Archdemon. If not, they must decide whether they or Alistair/Loghain does so and perishes in the process. The remaining Darkspawn retreat from Denerim, marking the end of the Fifth Blight. The story ends with a ceremony attended by Ferelden citizens, where the Warden and their companions are honoured for saving the kingdom. Lastly, a slideshow epilogue details the ramifications of the Warden's choices, including the future of Ferelden, any rumours, and the fates of his or her companions.


	5. Banter

**More Cole and Anders Banters!**

**Cole** : _(Hums)_  
**Anders** : What song is that? I think I recognize it…   
**Cole:** Soft hands, soft eyes, a soft voice singing a song as her son slips to sleep on a soft pillow.   
**Cole** : You couldn’t remember the tune. I’m helping.

───────

 **Cole** : I am sorry for what the Templars did to you.  
**Anders** : Don’t worry about me. I got off easy.  
**Cole** : No, you didn’t. “Darkness all around, haven’t seen anyone in days. Did they forget me? Am I going to die here? Please, let it be soon, I don’t think I can take this–”  
**Justice** : _Enough_ , Compassion.  
**Cole** : Your suffering counts too, Anders. It doesn’t matter that it wasn’t worse, or that others suffered more. You suffered. It counts. And I am sorry.  
**Anders** : I… thank you, Cole. 

───────

 **Cole** : I could make you forget, if you’d like.  
**Anders** : Forget what?  
**Cole** : Anything. Everything.. The dungeon, the kids who disappeared, the man they broke, all of Kirkwall. I can make people forget things that hurt. If it would help, I can make the pain go away.  
**Anders** : Would it even work, with Justice in my head?  
**Cole** : I… don’t know. I could try, though?  
**Anders** : That’s alright, Cole. I’ve learned to live with it. It reminds me what I’m fighting for.

───────

 **Anders:** How did you get your name, Cole? Spirits don’t have names.  
**Cole** : It became mine when I became me. I came across, and it crossed to me.  
**Anders** : Does it bother you that Justice calls you Compassion?  
**Cole** : No. I am that too. It’s a good thing.

───────

 **Anders** : Cole.  
**Cole** : Anders.  
**Anders** : For the past week, cats have been just showing up in my room at night.  
**Cole** : They like you.  
**Anders** : I think it’s more that they like the herbs and treats you’ve been hiding in corners and under my bed.  
**Cole** : Yes, that too.  
**Anders** : I had four whole cats in my room the other night.  
**Cole** : Did you want me to stop?  
**Anders** : No. They’re wonderful. Thank you.  
**Cole** : They think you’re wonderful, too. Lord Fluffypaws is especially fond of you.


	6. Protect Clan Lavellan

**_Option 1_   
**

**Contact Clan Lavellan:** Leliana/Josephine (Cullen’s option will not kill the clan but will prevent further missions)

 **Protect Clan Lavellan:** Leliana (continue with this option) /Cullen (go to Option 2)

 **Investigate Duke Antoine of Wycome:** Josephine

 **Stop Purge of Wycome’s Elves:** Leliana

 **Protect Clan Lavellan and Wycome:** Cullen

_**Option 2** _

**Break Venatori Hold on Wycome:** Leliana

 **Restore Order in Wycome:** Leliana

 **Protect Clan Lavellan and Wycome:** Cullen


	7. Iron Bull Dialogues

##  Iron Bull's remarks

  * _(Encountering a[Veilfire](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Veilfire) torch or magic runes)_ Urmph.....
  * _(Finding a rune with the Veilfire torch)_ Weapon enchantment. All right, nice going with the weird magic fire.
  * _(In an area that can be searched)_ Let's look around.
  * _(Seeing a high dragon)_ Today is a good day. Today is a _very_ good day.
  * _(Fighting a dragon)_ Oh, would you look at that! That is _magnificent_!
  * _(Find[Codex entry: Blood-Spotted Venatori Diary](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Blood-Spotted_Venatori_Diary))_ Not real curious about whoever did this, thanks.
  * _(Approaching camp)_ Not a bad spot to camp.
  * _(Finding first[Astrarium](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Astrarium))_ Anybody know what that is?
  * _(Approaching a door or wall that can be bashed)_ Might be more my thing.
  * _(Approaching a door or wall that can be bashed)_ Want a hand with that?
  * _(Talking to[Imshael](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Imshael))_ Talky ones. _(Growls.)_ I hate the talky ones.
  * _(Kill a dragon with greater fire resistance)_ See the way everything lit up when it tried to fry us? _(Laughs.)_ Now that is a fight!
  * _(Completing[A Stranger Rift in the Ruins](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/A_Stranger_Rift_in_the_Ruins))_ Next time, the damn demons can stay frozen.
  * _(Upon[entering the Fade](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Here_Lies_the_Abyss))_



    

  * **Iron Bull:** "Hey chief. Let's join the Inquisition! Good fights for a good cause!" I don't know, Krem, I hear there are demons.
  * **Iron Bull:** "Ah, don't worry about the demons, chief! I'm sure we won't see many!" _(Grumbles.)_ Asshole.
  * **Iron Bull:** Everyone, if I get possessed, feint on my blind side, then go low. Cullen says I leave myself open.
  * **Varric:** I'll bear that in mind.



##  Combat comments

**Kills an enemy**

  * One down!
  * Next!



**Enemies spotted**

  * Trouble up front!



**Low Health**

  * Little help!
  * Shit!



**Companion falls**

  * _(Sera)_ Sera's out!
  * _(The Inquisitor)_ Hang on, boss!
  * _(Dorian)_ Dorian's down!
  * _(Vivienne)_ Hang on, ma'am!



##  Location comments

  * _([Arbor Wilds](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Arbor_Wilds))_ Now that's a view. Gets your blood going.
  * _([Cradle of Sulevin](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cradle_of_Sulevin) \- Approaching an altar)_
    * **Inquisitor:** There's an altar.
    * **Iron Bull:** All right. Let's mess with it and see what happens.
  * _([Cradle of Sulevin](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cradle_of_Sulevin))_ Lot of sloppy fighting here. People get tired, they fight hard, not smart.
  * _([Crestwood](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Crestwood) \- first time only)_
    * **Inquisitor:** There must be a way to get to the rift in the lake.
    * **Iron Bull:** Swimming?
  * _(Crestwood)_ Lot of little villages like this, trying to keep going with demons everywhere...
  * _(Crestwood)_ Easy to understand why people turn into bandits if the nobles don’t protect you from crap like this.
  * _(Crestwood)_ A village like this once hired the Chargers to deal with some bandits. It was the early days, just me and Krem and five others. We must have killed fifty bandits. Asshole villagers tried to pay us in rice. 
    * This is a reference to the film _Seven Samurai_.



    _Note: this story is also told by Krem, who says the chief insisted on being paid up front from then on._

  * _([Emerald Graves](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Emerald_Graves))_ Lotta good lumber here going to waste.
  * _(Emerald Graves)_ Far as I'm concerned, you can give this place back to the damn elves.
  * _(Emerald Graves)_ Careful with people trying to escape the war. You can't trust deserters.
  * _(Emerald Graves)_ More trees. Woo.
  * _(Emerald Graves - Rush of Sighs, when near owl statues)_
    * **Iron Bull:** So, owl you doing?
    * **Dorian:** _(Groans.)_
    * **Vivienne:** That was pitiful.
  * _(Emerald Graves - on killing[Maliphant](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Maliphant))_
    * **Inquisitor:** That seems to be the last of them.
    * **Iron Bull:** Looks like that was the man in charge.
    * **Inquisitor:** We've struck a blow against the Freemen.
    * **Sera:** Good riddance to bad rubbish.
  * _(Emerald Graves - on finding theRed Templar note in [Villa Maurel](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Villa_Maurel))_
    * **Inquisitor:** Seems we interrupted their meeting with the Templars.
    * **Iron Bull:** They weren't ready for us. Whatever they came for might still be here.
  * _(Emerald Graves - on finding the red lyrium in[Villa Maurel](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Villa_Maurel))_
    * **Inquisitor:** Red lyrium.
    * **Iron Bull:** They were smuggling for the Templars.
    * **Inquisitor:** Not anymore.
  * _(Emerald Graves - Silver Falls)_ Big, gushing streams. I'm starting to feel inadequate.
  * _([Emprise du Lion](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Emprise_du_Lion))_
    * **Iron Bull:** Snow's melting around the red lyrium.
    * **Varric:** I'd rather be cold than touch that stuff.
  * _(Emprise du Lion)_ Nippy.
  * _(Emprise du Lion)_ Crazy to think that the war can reach even up here.
  * _(Emprise du Lion - Elfsblood River rift)_ Hey--look up. Giant lady with titsicles.
  * _(Emprise du Lion - Suledin Keep)_ Do we just smash it all, or what?
  * _(Emprise du Lion - boat)_ Boat's seen better days.
  * _([Exalted Plains](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Exalted_Plains))_: This place saw some hard fighting.
  * _(Exalted Plains)_ I avoid any job that could turn out like this.
  * _(Exalted Plains)_ Do you think the Dalish would even want this place now?”
  * _(Exalted Plains - Dead Hand)_ Anyone need a hand? _(Laughs.)_
  * _(Exalted Plains - The Crow Fens)_ This is nice. Wet all the way from my ankle to my... uh... other ankle.
  * _(Exalted Plains - The Crow Fens)_ Smells like that room where the alchemists make the black powder. Ruins your nose for days.
  * _(Exalted Plains - unlocking the[Gain Access to Ghilan'nain's Grove](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Gain_Access_to_Ghilan%27nain%27s_Grove) operation)_ We could get this cleared out. Give me a week and I could do it myself.
  * _(Exalted Plains - unlocking the[Repair Pont Agur](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Repair_Pont_Agur) operation)_ That's convenient. Someone can fix this, right?
  * _([Fallow Mire](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Fallow_Mire))_ Just remember, anything poking up from the water could be a horrible monster acting like a stick.
  * _([Forbidden Oasis](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Forbidden_Oasis))_ Why would you keep mining with that... that weird feeling all over you all day?
  * _(Forbidden Oasis)_ Nothing creepy about a bunch of old abandoned caves. Nothing creepy at all.
  * _([Hinterlands](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Hinterlands))_ This place has more magic than usual. Whole place is full of it.
  * _(Hinterlands)_ Mages and templars, mages and templars...
  * _(Hinterlands - Wolf Hollow, during[Trouble with Wolves](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Trouble_with_Wolves))_ If I was a crazy demon-wolf, I'd lair up in a nice cave like that one.
  * _(Hinterlands - upon entering Winterwatch Tower)_ "Hey, there's a big, crazy light in the sky that craps out demons! Let's worship it!" That makes sense!
  * _(Hinterlands - the Crossroads)_ Hopefully the Inquisition can take care of these people.
  * _(Hinterlands - Lady Shayna's Valley)_ Looks like dragon territory. Oh, this is gonna be good.
  * _(Hinterlands - Lady Shayna's Valley, when dragon is spotted)_ She's taking off!
  * _([Hissing Wastes](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Hissing_Wastes))_ _(Coughs.)_ Sand went down the wrong way.
  * _(Hissing Wastes)_ Smell that smoke? People lighting campfires somewhere.
  * _(Hissing Wastes)_ Sure, it's cold, but at least it's a _dry_ cold.
  * _(Hissing Wastes)_ Lot of people hanging out here for a wasteland.
  * _(Hissing Wastes)_ Look at how far it goes. You could ride for miles.
  * _(Hissing Wastes)_
    * **Dorian:** Does that noise ever stop?
    * **Iron Bull:** Well, it's sand blowing on sand in a place full of wind and sand.
    * **Dorian:** Thank you. That makes so much more sense now.
  * _(Hissing Wastes)_
    * **Iron Bull:** You know, I think I like it here.
    * **Sera:** I've seen better. Hard not to.
    * **Iron Bull:** I'm not moving in, but it's simple. Get up, get to shelter, go to bed. It's a change of pace, you know? Nice and direct.
    * **Sera:** Nobles keep sand for their nugs. That's all I see.
  * _([Lost Temple of Dirthamen](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Lost_Temple_of_Dirthamen) \- finding a dead explorer)_ Stabbed in the back. Poor bastard.
  * _([Shrine of Dumat](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Shrine_of_Dumat), during [Under Her Skin](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Under_Her_Skin) \- finding a memory crystal)_ More crystals... and a bad guy who likes to talk to himself. This should be good.
  * _([Storm Coast](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Storm_Coast))_ Reminds me of Seheron, only colder.
  * _(Storm Coast)_ Damp just gets in everywhere, doesn't it.
  * _(Storm Coast)_ Popular spot with smugglers, I suspect.
  * _(Storm Coast)_ Gotta be fun getting a campfire going in this.
  * _(Storm Coast)_ Not as many ships as I expected.
  * _(Storm Coast - seeing the High dragon and giant battling)_ Okay, that's badass.
  * _(Storm Coast -[Dragon Island](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_Island))_
    * **Iron Bull:** Let's find the dragon!
    * **[Dorian](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus):** You are far too pleased about this.
  * ( _Storm Coast - while standing by Gatt during[Demands of the Qun](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\)))_
    * **Cole:** Heart hammering, brush of breath at the base of my back. He licks his thumb before turning the page.
    * **Cole:** He never finished. You don't have a demon inside you. You don't have to wonder anymore.
    * **Gatt:** Stop. Just... stop.
    * **Bull:** Cole, knock it off. People who follow the Qun get nervous around demons, remember?
    * **Gatt:** Bull, how can you work with a demon?
    * **Bull:** He's all right. 
  * _([Western Approach](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Western_Approach) \- spotting the High dragon)_ We're fighting her, right? Tell me we're fighting her, boss!
  * _(Western Approach - during quest[The Abyssal High Dragon](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Abyssal_High_Dragon), after setting the traps)_ Boss, I want you to know: you're the best.
  * _(Western Approach - abandoned carts in the canyons)_ That is a lot of carts. Why are they even out here?
  * (Western Approach - cave in the canyons) _That's a lot of bodies._
  * (Western Approach - [Griffon Wing Keep](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Griffon_Wing_Keep)) 
    * **Inquisitor:** Shall we knock?
    * **Iron Bull:** Oh, yeah!



###  Hissing Wastes tombs during [The Tomb of Fairel](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Tomb_of_Fairel)[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=4) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?section=4&veaction=editsource)

  * **Inquisitor:** There's the door.
  * **Iron Bull:** This stonework is old.
  * **Iron Bull:** And I don't mean just a couple ages old. We're talking _old._
  * **Inquisitor:** How can you tell?
  * **Iron Bull:** You think we don't have dwarven ruins up in Par Vollen?
  * **Iron Bull:** My old tamassran saw this place, she'd rope it off until the scholars counted the grains in every block.



> ───────

  * **Inquisitor:** Another tomb.
  * **Iron Bull:** Why are the Venatori the first ones out here?
  * **Inquisitor:** Corypheus must have put them on the scent.
  * **Iron Bull:** No, I mean why isn't Orlais or Ferelden sending scholars to learn how to make a building that lasts a thousand years?
  * **Iron Bull:** This is real engineering. None of this "we'll get a mage to lift that block" crap Tevinter does.
  * **Dorian:** Well, pardon us.



> ───────

  * **Inquisitor:** Got it.
  * **Iron Bull:** Seriously, look at this place. Know why it lasted so long? Siege mentality.
  * **Iron Bull:** It may be above ground, but the old dwarves built this city like a mountain might fall on it.
  * **Inquisitor:** When did you study architecture?
  * **Iron Bull:** You learn a few things about walls after knocking enough of them down.



> ───────

  * **Inquisitor:** Let's see what's in this one.
  * **Iron Bull:** We're gonna waltz inside and pick up what's there?
  * **Inquisitor:** Are you objecting?
  * **Iron Bull:** Nah. Better us than the Venatori.
  * **Iron Bull:** Think about what's missing in these tombs, though.
  * **Inquisitor:** What?
  * **Iron Bull:** I've got a theory. Let's find the last one.



> ───────

  * **Inquisitor:** I've never seen a rune like this before. Is this what the Venatori were after?
  * **Iron Bull:** Probably. Good job.



_If Iron Bull was brought to the fifth tomb:_

  * **Inquisitor:** Earlier you said something was "missing" from these tombs.
  * **Iron Bull:** Pits. Arrow traps. Anything to stop us besides a door.
  * **Iron Bull:** They thought the guy they buried here was so important, no one would ever think of robbing him.
  * **Cole:** I don't understand.
  * **Iron Bull:** Exactly! It's downright Qunari.



###  _[The Descent](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Descent) _[DLC](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Downloadable_content_\(Inquisition\))[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=5) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?section=5&veaction=editsource)

  * _([Deep Roads](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Deep_Roads), entering the Forgotten Caverns)_ Rather be fighting something I can see.
  * _(Deep Roads, at the demolished bridge)_
    * **Valta:** That wasn't a quake. Someone sabotaged the bridge. And we don't have time to fix it.
    * **Valta:** There! That ledge! We can reach if it we're careful.
    * **Iron Bull:** If we wanted to be careful, we'd be up on the surface.



###  [_Jaws of Hakkon_ DLC](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Jaws_of_Hakkon)[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=6) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?section=6&veaction=editsource)

  * _([Frostback Basin](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Frostback_Basin) \- Swamp Kuldsdotten)_
    * **Iron Bull** : Good place to get ambushed. Watch your back.
    * **Inquisitor** : You do know it's not physically possible to watch your own back.
    * **Iron Bull** : And now I'm thinking about it.
    * **Inquisitor** : Is there such a thing as a good place to get ambushed?
    * **Iron Bull** : "Pitch-black swampy wilderness," is at the bottom, next to armories and anyplace with hooks hanging from the ceiling. Everything else you rank in descending order from there. Expensive glassware shops, wine cellars, maybe an Orlesian ball. Those would be good places.
  * _(Frostback Basin -[The Lady's Rest](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Lady%27s_Rest))_
    * **Iron Bull** : Anybody else smell sea-air and spice? That's... that isn't right.
    * _(If Solas is in party)_ **Solas** : The spirits gathered here were drawn to tragedy. They radiate it, as a fire does heat.
    * **Iron Bull** : Glad I asked.
  * _(Frostback Basin)_
    * _(If Sera is in party)_ **Sera** : The veil is wobbly here.
    * **Iron Bull** : I was going with spicy.



##  Iron Bull and [Blackwall](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Blackwall)[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=7) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?section=7&veaction=editsource)

  * **Iron Bull:** Something's funny about you.
  * **Blackwall:** Oh?
  * **Iron Bull:** Yeah. You talk about Grey Wardens and honor and sacrifice and griffons, but you're still not convinced.
  * **Blackwall:** Not convinced?
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes, you know what I mean.
  * **Blackwall:** And you know this because?
  * **Iron Bull:** I'm a people person.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** You know one thing I miss about Par Vollen? Bananas.
  * **Iron Bull:** They're bigger, less squishy, and _bendier_.
  * **Blackwall:** You're talking about the fruit, right?
  * **Blackwall:** Please, tell me you're talking about the fruit.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey Blackwall. What's the most limbs you've ever cut off something in one swing?
  * **Blackwall:** For the Wardens, battle is a sacred duty, a vigil kept to guard the world against destruction. It's not a game.
  * **Iron Bull:** Right. Same here.
  * **Blackwall:** Do heads count?
  * **Iron Bull:** Heads _absolutely_ count.
  * **Blackwall:** Then... three.
  * **Iron Bull:** Nice! Down on the collarbone and through, right? That's how I get the good ones.



> ───────

  * **Blackwall:** So, if I were to convert to the Qun, what place would I have in your society?
  * **Iron Bull:** Hmmm, Ben Hassrath, perhaps, if you prove yourself.
  * **Blackwall:** And if I don't?
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh. Laborer, probably.
  * **Blackwall:** Laborer?
  * **Iron Bull:** Strong back, legs. And laborers are important. You can't have the Tamassarans doing the heavy lifting.
  * **Blackwall:** Right. I'll pass.
  * **Iron Bull:** Really? You don't want to see our pamphlet, "Digging Holes and Filling Them Up Again"?



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** You're good with that sword.
  * **Blackwall:** Thanks.
  * **Iron Bull:** I see all that time on your own has given you a firm grip.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** "Blackwall." "Iron Bull." We could fight crime!
  * **Blackwall:** Isn't that exactly what we're doing? Right this minute? More or less?
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh yeah.



> ───────

  * **Blackwall:** Have you considered incorporating headbutts into your fighting style?
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh, yeah. Tried it a few times. No luck.
  * **Blackwall:** Too easy for enemies to defend against?
  * **Iron Bull:** A little. I'm big enough that I've gotta lean down to make it work on most people. You see it coming.
  * **Iron Bull:** I did it once with a charge, though. Got a Vint on each horn.
  * **Blackwall:** Nicely done.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yeah, 'cept for the part where they were both hanging from my head yelling for the rest of the fight.
  * **Blackwall:** Ah. Point taken. So to speak.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, Blackwall, what would your ideal blade be forged from?
  * **Blackwall:** Well, many famous Warden blades were made from Silverite. It seems to work well on darkspawn.
  * **Blackwall:** And you? Clearly a man who enjoys a good blade. Bloodstone, perhaps?
  * **Iron Bull:** Nah. Bloodstone's great at holding an edge, but that sharpness leaves it brittle.
  * **Iron Bull:** You may not have noticed, but I'm not a finesse fighter.
  * **Iron Bull:** I guess I'd go with Dawnstone.
  * **Blackwall:** Dawnstone? That's even more brittle than Bloodstone.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes... Really damn pretty, though. 
  * **Blackwall:** It's pink.
  * **Iron Bull:** It's _pretty_.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, Furrows.
  * **Blackwall:** What? _Me?_
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes. Furrows between the eyes. Moping. Lost in your own issues.
  * **Blackwall:** Can't a man think without being judged for it?
  * **Iron Bull:** I'm not judging. I was gonna say you're pretty good at it. I can't pull that off.
  * **Blackwall:** A tragedy, for sure.
  * **Iron Bull:** And I mean, if you're going to brood, you might as well reap the benefits.
  * **Blackwall:** What benefits?
  * **Iron Bull:** The _ladies_.
  * **Blackwall:** ( _sighs_ )



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Sounds like joining the Grey Wardens is like following the Qun.
  * **Blackwall:** How do you think?
  * **Iron Bull:** Service, hard work for a good cause, always knowing where you fit in, what you have to do...
  * **Blackwall:** I suppose I see the similarity, when you put it like that.
  * **Iron Bull:** Little surprised I got there before you did, big guy.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** How does being a Grey Warden work? I assume it's more complicated than just signing up.
  * **Blackwall:** Yes.
  * **Iron Bull:** And how is it that you're the only ones who can end the Blights?
  * **Blackwall:** Is there a reason for the interrogation?
  * **Iron Bull:** Curiosity. The Ben-Hassrath could know more about the Wardens.
  * **Iron Bull:** Also, those ogre guys, the darkspawn that look like messed-up Qunari? The Ben-Hassrath aren't pleased.
  * **Blackwall:** Few are.



> ───────

  * **Blackwall:** Don't the horns make it hard to lie down? How do you sleep?
  * **Iron Bull:** Soundly, while propped up on a bed of oiled, writhing virgins.



> ───────

  * **Blackwall:** I'm surprised you don't wear heavier armor on your blind side.
  * **Iron Bull:** If I did that, I'd just be telling people where to hit me.
  * **Iron Bull:** As it is, every half-decent fighter sees the eye and thinks he can feint, then come in with a low stab.
  * **Iron Bull:** Then I chop his head off. It's like a gimme.
  * **Blackwall:** That can't work every time.
  * **Iron Bull:** It doesn't. But taking a blade to the ribs is a pretty good teacher.



> ───────

_If the Inquisitor saved the Dreadnought during[Demands of the Qun](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\)) and Blackwall's personal quest [Revelations](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Revelations) has been completed:_

  * **Blackwall:** You sacrificed your own men.
  * **Iron Bull:** I'm Qunari. We don't flinch from duty.
  * **Blackwall:** Your men trusted you. You betrayed that trust when you left them to die.
  * **Iron Bull:** No.
  * **Blackwall:** No?
  * **Iron Bull:** Two key differences between you and me, _Rainier_.
  * **Iron Bull:** First, I didn't kill a wagon full of kids.
  * **Iron Bull:** My men were holding a position to secure an objective. I mourn their loss and honor their sacrifice.
  * **Iron Bull:** And second, I'm proud of _who_ I am. I hope that's not a problem for you.
  * **Blackwall:** Not unless you ask me to hold a hill, _Qunari_.



> ───────

_If the Inquisitor saved the Chargers during[Demands of the Qun](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\)):_

  * **Blackwall:** So, Bull, how does it feel to be Tal-Vashoth?



_If Blackwall's personal[quest](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Revelations) has also been completed:_

  * **Iron Bull:** Feels a bit like I've been living a lie, and now it's coming back to bite me in the ass. What's that like, _Blackwall_?
  * **Blackwall:** Calm down, I meant no offense.
  * **Blackwall:** As you say, I know something of being cut off from a past life, having to find a new way.
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, you could've just led with that.
  * **Blackwall:** In any event, you have the Chargers. You haven't lost everything.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yeah, I think I'm good.



_Otherwise:_

  * **Iron Bull:** Stings a bit. Thanks for asking.
  * **Blackwall:** It's a difficult thing you've done, turning your back on one life to live another. You could look at it as opening a way forward, not closing the way back.
  * **Iron Bull:** Thanks, I appreciate the advice.
  * **Blackwall:** In any event, you have the Chargers. You haven't lost everything.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yeah, I think I'm good.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** You could've been one of the Chargers, Blackwall. You’ve got the stature, the attitude...
  * **Blackwall:** And you'd be my boss.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, I'm a great boss. I’m a firm believer in No-Pants Fridays.



_If Blackwall's personal[quest](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Revelations) has been completed:_

  * **Blackwall:** And a mercenary. I'm done with that part of my life.
  * **Iron Bull:** Why? Because you're better now? Because there's something wrong with working for gold?
  * **Iron Bull:** The thing about my guys? They're honest with themselves.
  * **Iron Bull:** You could've learned that lesson.
  * **Blackwall:** I’d rather fight for a cause.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, No-Pants Fridays _is_ a cause.



_Otherwise:_

  * **Blackwall:** I’d rather fight for a cause.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, No-Pants Fridays _is_ a cause.



> ───────

_After completing Blackwall's personal[quest](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Revelations):_

  * **Iron Bull:** Now, isn't this better? Getting the burden of that lie off your chest?
  * **Blackwall:** And exchanging it for the burden of everyone hating me? Yes. So much better.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, I don’t hate you. You and me? We’re good.
  * **Iron Bull:** Now that you know who you are, you can stop doubting yourself and start hitting crap again.
  * **Blackwall:** Why don't we hit a few bottles first, huh?



> ───────

_After completing Blackwall's personal[quest](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Revelations):_

  * **Iron Bull:** I used to think it was just me who thought you humans all look alike.
  * **Blackwall:** And now...?
  * **Iron Bull:** Clearly, you guys can't tell each other apart, either. How the crap did you live as some other guy for all those years?
  * **Blackwall:** I grew a beard.
  * **Iron Bull:** Really? Puts some hair on your face, and no one can tell who you are anymore? That's some disguise, big guy.
  * **Blackwall:** And I didn't talk to anyone for months at the time.
  * **Iron Bull:** All right, that probably helped.



##  Iron Bull and [Cassandra](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast)[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=8) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?section=8&veaction=editsource)

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, that's some good armor.
  * **Cassandra:** Are you referring to me?
  * **Iron Bull:** Some high-ranking women wear ornamental crap with tits hammered into it.
  * **Iron Bull:** One good shot, and all that cleavage gets knocked right into the sternum. Real messy.
  * **Iron Bull:** Good on you for going practical.
  * **Cassandra:** I aim to please.
  * **Iron Bull:** Leaves something to the imagination, too.



> ───────

  * **Cassandra:** I enjoy fighting at your side, Bull.
  * **Iron Bull:** Same here, Seeker.



  
_If Bull is in a relationship with Dorian or the Inquisitor:_   
****

  * **Iron Bull:** Put some horns on you, you make a pretty good Qunari.
  * **Cassandra:** I'm not certain that's a compliment.



_Otherwise:_   
****

  * **Cassandra:** But I will also enjoy returning to the base and sinking slowly into a steaming hot bath, sprinkled with rose petals.
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh, now you're just being mean! I mean, roses! Who has sex smelling like roses? Violets, or a nice frangipani, maybe.
  * **Cassandra:** (laughs)



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** You know, the Ben-Hassrath are a lot like your Seekers, Cassandra.
  * **Cassandra:** I highly doubt that.
  * **Iron Bull:** Maintaining justice in the ranks, operating under a veil of secrecy, investigating corruption and threats to the order, and you deal with it all so quietly. Most people never notice.
  * **Cassandra:** Interesting, though we do not break the minds of our prisoners.
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, keep at it! You guys will get there.



> ───────

  * **Cassandra:** I am surprised you accept fighting at a woman's side, Bull. I understood Qunari women didn't fight.
  * **Iron Bull:** If a Qunari woman really wants to fight and has a gift for it, she becomes an [Aqun-athlok](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Qunlat#A). The Aqun-athlok joins the warriors and is treated like a male. He _becomes_ a guy, for all intents and purposes.
  * **Cassandra:** But she wouldn't physically become male, surely.
  * **Iron Bull:** Doesn't matter. In the Qun, your role is everything.
  * **Cassandra:** And... do you think of me as male, then?
  * **Iron Bull:** Depends. In or out of your armor?



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** You know, Seeker, I really like hitting things.
  * **Cassandra:** So I'd gathered.
  * **Iron Bull:** I _knew_ you'd understand!



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, Seeker, if I hit a guy high while you go low, you think we could get him to flip?
  * **Cassandra:** Flip?
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes. Ass over tea kettle, you know. 
    * **Sera:** (if in the party) ( _laughs_ ) Arse-Kettle.
    * **Vivienne:** (if in the party) Not over _my_ tea kettle.
    * **Dorian:** (if in the party) Now there's a turn of phrase.
    * **Varric:** (if in the party) I'd expect an ale cask before a tea kettle, frankly.
    * **Iron Bull:** Yeah, yeah.
  * **Cassandra:** I... suppose that could be done?
  * **Iron Bull:** I've always wanted to get a guy to flip.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Your family's full of dragon hunters, Seeker?
  * **Cassandra:** It's something of a legacy.
  * **Iron Bull:** So, when you face a dragon, does it get your heart pumping? Do you breathe a little faster, feel the blood racing?
  * **Cassandra:** What's the alternative? Relax and let it kill us?
  * **Iron Bull:** ( _laughs_ ) No, seriously.
  * **Cassandra:** I... feel no great calling in my blood. Sorry to disappoint.
  * **Iron Bull:** Damn...



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** So I hear you saved the last Divine from a dragon assault?
  * **Cassandra:** _(Sighs.)_ Yes. In my youth. With help.
  * **Iron Bull:** Nice!
  * **Cassandra:** You're not going to press for the details?
  * **Iron Bull:** Nah, I can see you don't want to talk about it. Bet you looked good doing it, though.
  * **Cassandra:** _(Laughs.)_



> ───────

  * **Cassandra:** That move you performed in our last fight was well executed, Bull. I'm impressed.
  * **Iron Bull:** Thank you, Seeker. I'd be happy to teach you.
  * **Cassandra:** If you had done it in our last sparring match, you might have won.
  * **Iron Bull:** ( _laughs_ ) Then it's time for a rematch...



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** That was some solid work back there, Seeker.
  * **Cassandra:** You, as well.
  * **Iron Bull:** The way you backhanded that guy with your shield and then damn near chopped him in half?



_If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Cassandra:_

  * **Iron Bull:** You and the boss should use that between the sheets.
  * **Cassandra:** How do you know we haven't already?
  * **Iron Bull:** Hah.



_If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Iron Bull:_

  * **Iron Bull:** Any chance I could have the boss borrow your armor later? For, uh, personal reasons.
  * **Cassandra:** No.
  * **Iron Bull:** I'd clean it after.
  * **Cassandra:** Absolutely not.
  * **Iron Bull:** ( _frustrated sigh_ )



_Otherwise:_

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, are you as turned on as I am right now?
  * **Cassandra:** Am I what?
  * **Iron Bull:** That's probably impossible anyway.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** You know, Seeker, your style doesn't have to be so defensive.
  * **Cassandra:** Excuse me?
  * **Iron Bull:** You've got armor. Let someone scratch the paint a bit. You can wind up for a shot that will really ring their bell. Some part of you wants to just cut loose. I can feel the frustration in your swings.



_If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Cassandra:_

  * **Cassandra:** How odd, since I'm feeling so much less frustrated as of late.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hah!



_If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Iron Bull:_

  * **Iron Bull:** Hah! I'd offer to help you get rid of that frustration but, you know... I'm in a committed relationship.
  * **Cassandra:** Unlucky me.



_If Dorian is in a romance with Iron Bull:_

  * **Cassandra:** You'd feel far more if I actually hit you.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hah, that's right! Let it out.



_Otherwise:_

  * **Iron Bull:** If you need any help with that frustration back in camp, let me know.
  * **Cassandra:** It's never going to happen.
  * **Iron Bull:** Apologies for giving offense. I will stop making invitations, Seeker.
  * **Cassandra:** I was not offended. Nor did I say you should stop, so long as we are both clear it's never happening.
  * **Iron Bull:** Works for me.



> ───────

_After Cassandra's personal quest[Promise of Destruction](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Promise_of_Destruction):_

  * **Iron Bull:** Sorry about your seekers. It's tough when the ones who watch over us abuse that authority.
  * **Cassandra:** Yes, it is.
  * **Iron Bull:** Always happens though. Nobody can handle secrets all day long without it getting to them.
  * **Cassandra:** How do the Ben-Hassrath deal with such problems?
  * **Iron Bull:** If the problem's small, they turn a blind eye. Like I said, it happens.
  * **Cassandra:** And if it is too large to ignore?
  * **Iron Bull:** How do you think I ended up here?



> ───────

_If the Inquisitor is a male Qunari and in a romance with Cassandra:_

  * **Iron Bull:** So, Seeker, seems you have a thing for Qunari men after all.
  * **Cassandra:** Certain ones...



_Otherwise:_

  * **Iron Bull:** There you go again, Seeker, getting an eye full of inquisibutt.
  * **Cassandra:** I don't know what you're talking about. 
    * **Sera:** (if in the party) Psst, nice try. You'll run him hard.
    * **Cassandra:** ( _sighs_ ) Thank you, Sera.
  * **Iron Bull:** He's not just an object to quench your desires, Cass. Make sure you undress him with your eyes... respectfully.
  * **Inquisitor:** I'm sorry, what are you two talking about?
  * **Iron Bull:** Your naked body. Well, I'm talking about it. Cassandra's just glaring and turning red.



_If the Inquisitor tells Bull to stop:_

  * **Inquisitor:** Knock it off, Bull.
  * **Iron Bull:** Fine, fine... but she started it, all doe-eyed and crap. See, now he's ignoring us. You've offended him.
  * **Cassandra:** ( _sighs_ )



_If the Inquisitor does not tell Bull to stop:_

  * **Inquisitor:** Respectfully? That's crazy talk.
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, then, go wild you two!
  * **Cassandra:** ( _disgusted grunt_ )



> ───────

_If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Iron Bull:_

  * **Cassandra:** You _are_ aware his/her room has a lock, Bull?
  * **Iron Bull:** Sure.
  * **Cassandra:** Some people might find that useful. In future.
  * **Iron Bull:** I'd rather focus on--
  * **Cassandra:** Yes. I'm sure the room and its... contents... are very distracting. Thank you.



> ───────

_If Bull and Dorian are in a relationship:_

  * **Cassandra:** So, Bull, about Dorian...
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes, it's true.



_(If Dorian is in the party)_

  * **Dorian:** By all means let us discuss this together.
  * **Cassandra:** If... you're both pleased...
  * **Dorian:** I'm happy, he's happy, everyone's happy.
  * **Iron Bull:** Awww, you're happy.
  * **Dorian:** _(Sighs.)_
  * **Cassandra:** _(Laughs)_



_(Otherwise)_

  * **Iron Bull:** Jealous, Seeker?
  * **Cassandra:** Jealous... of Dorian?
  * **Iron Bull:** Who wouldn't be? Look at these horns.
  * **Cassandra:** I... see them.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes, I know, right? Feel the envy.



> ───────

_If the Inquisitor saved the Dreadnought during[Demands of the Qun](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\)):_

  * **Cassandra:** Bull, what happened to the Chargers... you have my sympathy.
  * **Iron Bull:** They got the job done. You know it means to put the mission first.
  * **Cassandra:** Yes, and I know what it costs those who live to see it through. The Inquisition will honor their memory.
  * **Iron Bull:** I appreciate it. The boys would too...



> ───────

_If the Inquisitor saved the Chargers during[Demands of the Qun](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\)):_

  * **Cassandra:** I'm glad your men will continue to fight at our side, Bull.
  * **Iron Bull:** And all we lost was our alliance with the Qunari.
  * **Cassandra:** I would not trade the Chargers for any alliance.
  * **Iron Bull:** Thanks, Seeker. The boys will be glad to hear it.



> ───────

_If the Inquisitor saved the Chargers during[Demands of the Qun](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\)):_

  * **Cassandra:** You are considered Tal-Vashoth now, Bull?
  * **Iron Bull:** Looks that way...
  * **Cassandra:** I admit I don't fully understand what that means, but... I am sorry.
  * **Iron Bull:** The Seekers gave you rules to live by, right? The Qunari have the same, and now I don't.
  * **Cassandra:** I see.
  * **Iron Bull:** It's.... alright. I've got my Chargers and I've got the Inquisition. I'm good.



> ───────

_After Blackwall's personal[quest](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Revelations):_

  * **Iron Bull:** So, you ever letting Blackwall off the hook, Seeker?
  * **Cassandra:** He is a coward who abandoned his men. A man who wishes to atone but lies to do so.
  * **Iron Bull:** Alright? So that's a no.



_If the Inquisitor supports Iron Bull:_

  * **Inquisitor:** I chose to take him back. End of story.
  * **Cassandra:** I cannot help but feel as I do.
  * **Iron Bull:** Sure you could. You won't, but you could.



_If the Inquisitor supports Cassandra:_

  * **Inquisitor:** ( _sigh_ ) She's not going to change her mind, Bull.
  * **Cassandra:** Not due to pestering, that's certain.
  * **Inquisitor:** Blackwall isn't even here to defend himself.
  * **Iron Bull:** Not that he would.
  * **Cassandra:** He cannot. Let us leave it at that.



_Alternative if Blackwall is in the party:_

  * **Blackwall:** _(Coughs.)_
  * **Iron Bull:** No? Sorry, Blackwall.
  * **Blackwall:** It's fine.
  * **Cassandra:** I'm pleased it causes you so little trouble.
  * **Blackwall:** _(Sighs.)_



> ───────

_After visiting the[Western Approach](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Western_Approach) ritual tower during [Here Lies the Abyss](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Here_Lies_the_Abyss):_

  * **Iron Bull:** Cullen's got those trebuchets for the assault on Adamant.



_If[Here Lies the Abyss](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Here_Lies_the_Abyss) has been completed:_

  * **Iron Bull:** Cullen's got some of those trebuchets from the siege back at Skyhold.



_Then:_

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, Seeker, think he'd mind if I borrow one? Just for an hour or two.
  * **Cassandra:** Why do you need a trebuchet?
  * **Iron Bull:** Krem sews a bit; he made these stuffed nugs with wings. I wanna see how far they can fly...
  * **Cassandra:** I... don't think that's an appropriate use of the Inquisition's resources.
  * **Iron Bull:** See? This is why you're not in charge of morale.



##  Iron Bull and [Cole](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole)[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=9) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?section=9&veaction=editsource)

  * **Cole:** I like your horns, The Iron Bull.


  * **Cole:** But they're dragon horns, not bull horns. You could have named yourself The Iron Dragon.
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh, shit. That _would_ have been better. 

───────

  * **Cole:** Barman laughs. Slides the drink over. Tankard in view the whole time, no chance poison was added. Blade at his waist. Club under the bar. Moves with training, mercenary or guard. Use that if I have to.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yeah. I go for the shoulder, a shot he trained to take on the armor. But, since he's a barman now and not a merc, he bleeds, flinches, and I trap the arm and break his neck.
  * **Cole:** Why, The Iron Bull?
  * **Iron Bull:** I didn't do it, kid. It was just idle thought, in case it came up.
  * **Cole:** Do you think about how to kill everyone you meet?
  * **Iron Bull:** Do you not? 

───────

  * **Cole:**[Vasaad](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Vasaad) was angry. He went first because he wanted to fight. Taking point, then points take him, red on his neck.
  * **Iron Bull:** I was just thinking about-- Wait, you in my mind again, kid?
  * **Cole:** Even if you went in first, there would have been another fight, another time he didn't listen. It wasn't your fault.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes, it was. I was in charge. Should've found a way to-- Hey, that's pretty good. We could use that!
  * **Cole:** You can use sadness?
  * **Iron Bull:** Ben-Hassrath, Kid. We can use anything. 

───────

  * **Iron Bull** : So Cole, you're a spirit...demon...thing?
  * **Cole** : Yes. And you're The Iron Bull, afraid of demons.
  * **Iron Bull** : Not fond of 'em, no. But you and I are fine as long as you don't do any weird crap.
  * **Cole** : Lying awake, sheets soaked in sweat, afraid to call the Tamassrans. Shadows make shapes in the dark.
  * **Cole** : If it gets in my head, how do I cut it out? Itching, shaking, tears slide cold down my cheeks. "Tama, I'm scared."
  * **Iron Bull** : Yeah, weird crap like that? Pretty much what I meant. 

───────

  * **Iron Bull:** So Cole, you're polite, you're good in a fight, and your heart's in the right place.
  * **Cole:** It is? Good.
  * **Iron Bull:** I've got a plan. I think this could get you sorted out, get both feet on the ground.
  * **Cole:** I have to lift my feet, or the rocks make noise when I walk.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes.... When we get back, you're going to spend an evening with a nice lady named Candy.
  * **Cole:** Can I lift my feet?
  * **Iron Bull:** She's gonna lift a lot more than that. 

───────

  * **Iron Bull:** So how was Candy? You two have a good time?
  * **Cole:** Yes. She danced. Then I untangled the hurt that made her angry at her mother.
  * **Cole:** I helped her write a letter to send back home. She said I could call her Marguerite, the name didn't hurt anymore.
  * **Iron Bull** : Well, _that_ was five royals well-spent.



> ───────

  * **Cole:** The Iron Bull, do you ever worry about a demon standing to your left where your eye can't see?
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, I do _now._

───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, Cole. Quick! What number am I thinking of?
  * **Cole:** Raw and hot, trying to open it, but just darkness. How bad, how bad? No, done now, no sense worrying.
  * **Cole:** The man they hurt coughs, shaking, but sits up. Eyes wide. No, not a man, a woman, clothes torn.
  * **Cole:** "You're safe now. I'm Iron Bull. What do you want me to call you?"
  * **Iron Bull:** Twelve. The number I was thinking of was "twelve."
  * **Iron Bull:** _(Grumbles.)_ Demon interrogators. Stupid idea anyway.



> ───────

  * **Cole:** You got to pick your name, The Iron Bull.
  * **Iron Bull:** Sure did. Thanks for sticking the "the" on there, too. Most people forget.
  * **Iron Bull:** It kinda makes it sound like I'm not really a person. Like I'm this dangerous _thing,_ you know?
  * **Cole:** You made it a joke on yourself, making a mockery, so you would never be that.
  * **Iron Bull:** It kills the joke if you explain it, kid. 

───────

  * **Cole** : You and Krem say words that hurt, but they aren't real, The Iron Bull.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes. We give each other grief. It's a soldier thing. Doesn't mean anything.
  * **Cole** : It means friendship. And that you're soldiers. Krem likes it, it makes him proud.
  * **Iron Bull:** I guess I can see that. Him, huh?
  * **Cole:** Is that wrong?
  * **Iron Bull:** No, no. I just thought, since you do that thing where you see into people's heads...
  * **Iron Bull:** Actually, you're good, kid. Keep it up.
  * **Cole:** The armor is right. The body isn't, but it doesn't hurt him anymore.
  * **Cole:** You make it better. 

───────




_(Occurs if Cole spares the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, Cole, did you know the servants at Skyhold remember you now?
  * **Cole:** Yes. I'm more real. What they feel sticks, holding, heavy. I can't wash it away, but it lets me learn.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, good for you. Glad to hear it, I think.



> ───────
> 
> _(If the Inquisitor sided with the Ben-Hassrath during the Demands of the Qun quest.)_

  * **Cole:** Blood, crash of metal, but silent underneath - the horn didn't blow! That one-eyed bastard, I knew he'd betray us!



  * **Iron Bull:** Oh good, you're doing your thing again.



  * **Cole:** They died fighting. In your mind, they hated you, but you're doing it wrong! That isn't what Krem thought!
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, then... what did he think?
  * **Cole:** "Horns pointing up."
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh... yeah.
  * **Cole:** No, that didn't help - I tugged on the tangle and tore it--



  * **Iron Bull:** It's all right. I'm good.



> ───────

_(If the Inquisitor sided with Iron Bull during the Demands of the Qun quest.)_

  * **Cole:** "Tama, how will I follow the Qun?" Her hands, strong but gentle, ruffles stubs where the horns will be.
  * **Cole:** "You are strong, and your mind is sharp. You will solve problems others cannot." She smiles, but sadly.
  * **Iron Bull:** Looks like my old Tamassran was wrong. Bet she's pissed one of her kids went Tal-Vashoth.
  * **Cole:** Agents with hushed tones. Eyes stinging, forms to fill out, course corrections, reduce risk of similar losses.
  * **Cole:** I remember the little boy, too wise, eager to help. Words break in small secret spaces. He got away. He got away.
  * **Iron Bull:** How could you know that? You've never even met her.
  * **Cole:** Your hurt touches hers.
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, that's, uh, creepy. But... thanks.



> ───────

  * **Cole:** The Iron Bull, a woman in the last village wanted you to pick her up and take her clothes off.
  * **Iron Bull:** Most people do.
  * **Cole:** In her mind, you were very big.
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, that's flattering.



> ───────

  * **Cole:** When we fight, you make them not people, so their death doesn't stick to you.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yeah. Picked that up in Seheron. Gotta keep it separate. Out here, anything could be a threat. You kill 'em for the team, no questions asked.
  * **Cole:** I see it. A wall of wounds. Nothing on this side has a family.
  * **Iron Bull:** When we're at the tavern or back home, it goes back to normal. People get to be people again.
  * **Cole:** What if someone attacks you in a tavern?
  * **Iron Bull:** That's when shit gets messed up.



> ───────

  * **Cole:** The Iron Bull, in one fight, you let someone hit you so they wouldn't hit me.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes?
  * **Cole:** But you hate demons.
  * **Iron Bull:** Listen, Cole. You might be a weird, squirrelly kid, but you're _my_ weird, squirrelly kid.
  * **Cole:** Oh. Thank you.
  * **Iron Bull:** Just don't make it weird. No full hugs. _Maybe_ a one-armed slap on the back... at _most._
  * **Cole:** All right.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** You're a fast little guy, Cole.
  * **Cole:** Do you wish you were faster, the Iron Bull?
  * **Iron Bull:** Nah. Just as soon stand there and let 'em come to me when they're ready to die.
  * **Cole:** Then it's them, not you. You don't want to kill. You want to defend.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, don't go around saying crap like that. I _like_ killing.
  * **Cole:** But you give them a chance. You make them choose. So it's their fault.
  * **Iron Bull:** Just... come on, kid. You're making it weird.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** All right, Cole, so when we run into a big guy with a shield...
  * **Cole:** You are big, boasting, battering, and I blend behind, daggers in darkness, one-two-three.
  * **Iron Bull:** Assuming that actually means what I think it does, great!



> ───────

_(If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Iron Bull.)_

  * **Cole:** She/He almost says the word sometimes. Katoh. She/He tastes it in her/his mouth, sweet release a breath away, tongue tying it tenderly like you tie her/him. But she/he doesn't. For you, and for her/him because it makes it mean more. A fuller feeling, a brighter burst.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yeah. _(Coughs.)_ How's she/he feel about you saying this in front of _everybody?_



**Inquisitor input**

Answer 1

  * **Inquisitor:** Bull and I are consenting adults, and there's nothing wrong with what we choose to do in bed.
  * **Cole:** Not just in bed. Sometimes it's up against the wall. Once on the war table.
  * **Sera** (if in party): _(laughs.)_ Hope you took him/her right up the Dales.
  * **Dorian** (if in party): _(laughs.)_ Ahem


  * **Blackwall** (if in party): I look forward to informing Cullen.



Answer 2

  * **Inquisitor:** If a rift opened up right now and swallowed me I'd be fine with that.
  * **Varric** (if in party): Listen, do whatever works for you. You don't have to act _restrained_ in front of us.
  * **Solas** (if in party): Provided it tied you down first one assumed.



Answer 3

  * **Inquisitor:** Moving on.
  * **Cassandra** (if in party): I could not agree more.
  * **Vivienne** (if in party): Please do.
  * **Cole:** Oh, sorry.



> ───────

_(If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Iron Bull.)_

  * **Cole:** You act like you're in charge, The Iron Bull, but it's really him/her.
  * **Cole:** S/he decides when, and you measure it carefully, enough to enjoy, to energize, but never to anger.
  * **Cole:** S/he is tied, teased, tantalized, but it's tempered to what s/he wants. S/he submits, but you serve.
  * **Iron Bull:** Do you mind, kid? If you take away all the mystery, it's not quite as hot.



**Inquisitor input:**

Answer 1 (Oh, no, it is.)

  * **Inquisitor:** Bull? Yes it is.
  * **Iron Bull:** Right! My mistake. Carry on, kid.
  * **Cole:** What's an Orlesian Tickler?
  * **Iron Bull:** I'll tell you when you're older.
  * **Cole:** No, you won't.
  * **Iron Bull:** No, I won't.



Answer 2 (Is it really like that?)

  * **Inquisitor:** Bull, is he right?
  * **Iron Bull:** The kid? Please.
  * **Iron Bull:** Next time we're alone, I'm going to pin you down and do things your body won't believe.
  * **Cole:** But...
  * **Iron Bull:** ( _Clears throat._ )
  * **Cole:** Sorry. Oh... That makes sense. I'll stop.
  * **Iron Bull:** Will you?
  * **Cole:** I'll try.



> ───────

_(In the Darvaarad, if the Inquisitor sided with Iron Bull during the Demands of the Qun quest.)_

  * **Cole:** Words like a whip. An old name burns like a broken dreadnought. The Iron Bull, you're hurt.
  * **Iron Bull:** The Iron Bull is just fine. When this is over, drinks are on me. Probably a lot of 'em.



> ───────

_If the Inquisitor sided with the templars:_

  * **Iron Bull:** Guess the Vints will be pissed with you running to warn everyone at Haven, huh?
  * **Dorian:** Not that my warning did much good.
  * **Iron Bull:** Didn't see any rebel mages coming to do it.
  * **Dorian:** There is that. The ones who didn't join the Venatori either ran off or were killed.
  * **Iron Bull:** Ah, see? Good on you. Way to join the underdogs.
  * **Dorian:** I'm thrilled, really.



> ───────

  * **Dorian:** We have a Ben-Hassrath with us? A spy. An actual Qunari spy.
  * **Dorian:** That doesn't strike _anyone_ as a bad thing?
  * **Iron Bull:** Says the Vint. When we're fighting Vints.
  * **Dorian:** That's... not a terrible point. Okay.



> ───────

  * **Dorian:** You've killed lots of my countrymen, I take it?
  * **Iron Bull:** Sure, usually when I'm being paid for it.
  * **Dorian:** What? Never just for fun?
  * **Iron Bull:** I'm here, aren't I? Man's gotta take his fun where he can find it.



> ───────

  * **Dorian:** I hope it doesn't bother you to travel alongside a "Vint," Iron Bull.
  * **Iron Bull:** That what you are? You people all kinda look the same to me.
  * **Dorian:** I'm also a mage. Would you prefer me bound and leashed?
  * **Iron Bull:** I'd buy you dinner first.
  * **Dorian:** Hopefully before you sewed my mouth shut.
  * **Iron Bull:** Depends how much you keep yapping.



> ───────

  * **Dorian:** Nothing at all, Bull? No problem having a "Vint" behind you?
  * **Iron Bull:** Hope you like the view.
  * **Dorian:** You can't deny you enjoy butchering my people.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, butchering implies I'm gonna eat 'em. Most Vints are just gristle and fat in a red wine marinade.
  * **Dorian:** Well, _that_ much is true.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Must grind your gristle the "Elder One" is some crazy Vint asshole, huh?
  * **Dorian:** I'm not thrilled to discover we should take those old legends at face value.
  * **Iron Bull:** Guess he thinks the modern Imperium is a real letdown, too.
  * **Dorian:** Why wouldn't he? Tevinter once covered all Thedas, its glory only matched by its depravity.
  * **Dorian:** It'd be like Koslun showing up and learning the Qunari didn't conquer the world after all.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hmm, yes. Priesthood's been trying to explain that one for centuries.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Nice work with the magic back there, Dorian. You're pretty good at blowing guys up.
  * **Dorian:** It's significantly more impressive than hitting them with a sharp piece of metal.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, whoa, let's not get crazy.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Dorian, you've been to Minrathous, right?
  * **Dorian:** Of course. I'm not a plebian.
  * **Iron Bull:** You ever been to that place in the Vivazzi Plaza? With the big, cracked bell hanging off the roof?
  * **Dorian:** With the dancers, yes. You're making me homesick.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** That staff's in pretty good shape, Dorian.
  * **Iron Bull:** Do you spend a lot of time polishing it?
  * **Dorian:** (Groans.)



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Better hike up your skirt, mage boy.
  * **Dorian:** I'm not _wearing_ a skirt.
  * **Iron Bull:** You trip on that bustling whatever, don't come crying to me.



> ───────

  * **Dorian:** No Qunari would accept a Tevinter mage so easily... unless it was a ruse. When should I expect a knife in the back?



_If the Inquisitor is a Qunari:_

  * **Iron Bull:** You expecting that from the Inquisitor too?
  * **Dorian:** That's different.
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh, _pardon me_. I thought you said _no_ Qunari. Meaning we're _all_ bloodthirsty savages.
  * **Dorian:** Fine, not _all_ of you.



_Otherwise:_

  * **Iron Bull:** You ever use that fancy magic of yours to burn down a dormitory full of kids?
  * **Dorian:** Err... not today.
  * **Iron Bull:** _(Laughs.)_ Then I wouldn't worry. Lots of other people need a knife in the back first.



> ───────

  * **Dorian:** Watch where you're pointing that thing!
  * **Iron Bull:** Dirty.
  * **Dorian:** Vishante kaffas! I meant your weapon!



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Think I know what your problem is, Dorian.
  * **Dorian:** I have only the one?
  * **Iron Bull:** You see a man who's burned out, who left his people and entire life behind... and for what?
  * **Dorian:** You're not suggesting we're similar.
  * **Iron Bull:** How's that mirror treating you? Pretty picture, isn't it?
  * **Dorian:** I may vomit.
  * **Iron Bull:** Wait, wait, I'll flex a little for you. Make it easier.



> ───────

  * **Dorian:** What _does_ the Qunari priesthood tell your people about losing the war?
  * **Iron Bull:** Ehn. The usual. Water comes, water goes, but eventually the tides wear away the mountain. Blah, blah, blah.
  * **Dorian:** They've been fighting Tevinter for centuries and still haven't won.
  * **Iron Bull:** Wait, you think we've been at war all this time?
  * **Dorian:** It's barely an eye-watering slap fight, I'll grant you, but every now and again it heats up.
  * **Iron Bull:** _(Chuckles.)_ That's just force of habit. A real invasion's different.
  * **Dorian:** What are they waiting for?
  * **Iron Bull:** Don't know. Someone to tell someone to tell someone it's on again, I guess.



> ───────

  * **Dorian:** So they're the Chargers and you're the Bull. That's clever.
  * **Iron Bull:** Worked that out on your own, did ya?
  * **Iron Bull:** You gotta keep the name simple, so the nobles get it. They pay us to fight, not to entertain at tea.
  * **Dorian:** _That_ I'd like to see.



> ───────

_(After[Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Wicked_Eyes_and_Wicked_Hearts))_

  * **Dorian:** You seemed remarkably comfortable at the Winter Palace, Bull.
  * **Iron Bull:** I do my best.
  * **Dorian:** You didn't knock over a single priceless statue, or fart even once near the dessert table.
  * **Iron Bull:** That _you_ know of.
  * **Dorian:** I'm surprised you never spent time in the Tevinter courts. They would _adore_ you.
  * **Iron Bull:** I did. After a while, the saddle just got too heavy.



> ───────

_(After[What Pride Had Wrought](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/What_Pride_Had_Wrought))_

  * **Iron Bull:** Still stewing on it, hey, Dorian?
  * **Dorian:** Abelas said the elves destroyed themselves. I'm still wrapping my head around that.
  * **Iron Bull:** Why not tell everyone? Thought you wanted to take your fellow Vints down a peg or two.
  * **Dorian:** For one, I've no proof. Secondly, if I did, they'd lose their collective minds.
  * **Dorian:** They might decide they have something to prove. Can you imagine?
  * **Iron Bull:** _(Grunts.)_ Good point.



> ───────

  * **Dorian:** Vishante kaffas! Don't you ever bathe?



_If Iron Bull and Dorian are in a relationship:_

  * **Iron Bull:** You like it.



_Otherwise:_

  * **Iron Bull:** Sometimes. You want to watch, don't you?
  * **Dorian:** I'd rather stand upwind.
  * **Iron Bull:** Human sweat smells like pork that's been sitting in the sun. Just saying.



> ───────

  * **Dorian:** I will never understand why Qunari warriors spend half their time running around bare-chested.
  * **Iron Bull:** Thought you'd appreciate that.
  * **Dorian:** It's _stupid_. They should wear armor.
  * **Iron Bull:** You see a member of the Beresaad in full armor, you run, because it's war.
  * **Dorian:** They should wear armor _all the time_!
  * **Iron Bull:** Then they'd have to invade everyone. You're so bloodthirsty.
  * **Dorian:** _(Growls.)_



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** You doing all right, Dorian? I know family stuff can be rough.
  * **Dorian:** What would you know about it? True Qunari don't have families.



_(If Iron Bull is Tal-Vashoth)_ [ _confirmation needed_ ]

  * **Iron Bull:** Finding out you don't fit in with the people who raised you?


  * **Iron Bull:** Having to walk away from everything you grew up with, knowing you've disappointed the ones who loved you?



_(If Iron Bull sacrificed the Chargers, or the conversation takes place before Demands Of The Qun)_

  * **Iron Bull:** Burning out so hard you have to leave everything you've known and start over? 
  * **Iron Bull:** I might know a bit. Takes a tough man to do it, too. So good on you, you big old fop.
  * **Dorian:** Yay. Good on me.



> ───────

  * **Dorian:** Why is it always so cold? How do you southerners stand it?
  * **Iron Bull:** What's the matter? Not enough slaves around to rub your footsies?
  * **Dorian:** My footsies are _freezing_ , thank you.



> ───────

_If neither is in a romance with the Inquisitor:_

  * **Iron Bull:** Quite the stink-eye you've got going, Dorian.
  * **Dorian:** You stand there, flexing your muscles, huffing like some beast of burden with no thought save conquest.
  * **Iron Bull:** That's right. These big muscled hands could tear those robes off while you struggled, helpless in my grip.
  * **Iron Bull:** I'd pin you down, and as you gripped my horns; I. _Would._ Conquer. You.
  * **Dorian:** Uh. What?
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh. Is that not where we're going?
  * **Dorian:** No. It was very much not.



> ───────

_If neither is in a romance with the Inquisitor:_

  * **Iron Bull:** I'm just saying, Dorian. You have this picture of the Qunari in your mind.
  * **Iron Bull:** Like you see us as this forbidden, terrible thing, and you're inclined to do the forbidden...
  * **Dorian:** I have no idea what you're talking about.
  * **Iron Bull:** All I'm saying is, you ever want to explore that, my door's always open.
  * **Dorian:** You are impossible. This is... _(Growls.)_
  * **Iron Bull:** Good. I like that energy. Stoke those fires, big guy.



> ───────

_If neither is in a romance with the Inquisitor:_

  * **Iron Bull:** So, Dorian, about last night...
  * **Dorian:** _(Sighs.)_ Discretion isn't your thing, is it?
  * **Iron Bull:** Three times! Also, do you want your silky underthings back, or did you leave those like a token?
  * **Iron Bull:** Or... wait, did you "forget" them so you'd have an excuse to come back? You sly dog!
  * **Dorian:** If you choose to leave your door unlocked like a savage, I may or may not come.
  * **Iron Bull:** Speak for yourself.



##  Iron Bull and [Sera](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Sera)[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=11) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?section=11&veaction=editsource)

  * **Iron Bull:** Sera, I had a thought. The next time we run into a line of enemies, I'll pick you up and throw you.
  * **Sera:** Get off.
  * **Iron Bull:** No! This could work! I loft you over the front rank, and you land behind them to flank ... mayhem ensues.
  * **Sera:** I can't fly, you daft tit!
  * **Iron Bull:** Think of the mayhem, Sera! Mayhem.
  * **Sera:** I'd get a wedge-up something fierce!
  * **Iron Bull:** Look, you and Varric are the only ones small enough and he's... pretty dense. 
    * **Varric:** (if in the party) Ouch!
  * **Sera:** Well, do some bloody presses!



> ───────

  * **Sera:** Bull, you like overthinking, right? I’ve got an idea.
  * **Iron Bull:** All right. Hit me.
  * **Sera:** You’re not throwing piss, but I could ride on your shoulders? You run and hit, I shoot.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hmm. You standing or sitting?
  * **Sera:** Sit on you own horns. I stand.
  * **Iron Bull:** Right, sorry. So, we’d be like a mobile siege platform. (G _runts._ ) Yeah... this could work.
  * **Sera:** Or! Wait! No! Better idea! Ice cream in beer!
  * **Iron Bull:** Uh, sure. That’s... not at all the same thing, but all right.
  * **Sera:** It’s probably shit. It’ll be great!



> ───────

_Only if the Inquisitor is not a female Qunari:_

  * **Sera:** So, Bull. What are your women like?
  * **Iron Bull:** The Tamassrans? Terrifying... and inspiring. They teach you everything you need to know. Give your life purpose.
  * **Sera:** No, I mean, are they like you? Big and... phwoar.
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh, shit yeah.
  * **Sera:** ( _laughs_ ) Wow.



> ───────

  * **Sera:** You're not gonna start that Qun rubbish where you try to convert me, are you?
  * **Iron Bull:** _(Laughs for a long time.)_ Uh, no.
  * **Sera:** What's so funny about that?
  * **Iron Bull:** You, uhh, you aren't really viddathari material.
  * **Sera:** What's that mean? I can be a videe... vivi... one of those things.
  * **Sera:** Bloody good one, too.



> ───────

  * **Sera:** All right, why wouldn't I be a good viddy-whatever?
  * **Iron Bull:** Because you ask questions like that.
  * **Sera:** If it's so hard, maybe it's your stuff that's stupid.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hard to argue, sometimes.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, was that you back at Skyhold, with the custard?
  * **Sera:** Did you see it, all down the stairs?
  * **Iron Bull:** It was beautiful.



> ───────

  * **Sera:** Dwarves are short!
  * **Iron Bull:** Everyone's short to me.
  * **Sera:** Yeah, but dwarves right? You'd need two to look one in the eye.
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, they'd both have a good view.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** You really believe all this Andraste stuff, Sera?
  * **Sera:** Well, sure, right?
  * **Iron Bull:** Then you support the templars and their treatment of the Circles? All that?
  * **Sera:** That’s not Andraste. That’s Chantry.
  * **Iron Bull:** Then you don’t support that Chantry.
  * **Sera:** Of course I do!
  * **Iron Bull:** All right, so you support the Chantry, except for the things that it...does? And this makes sense to you?
  * **Sera:** Is it supposed to? It’s belief, innit?



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** I think I figured out how you fight, Sera.
  * **Sera:** Good for you?
  * **Iron Bull:** You don’t actually like _thinking_ about hurting people, do you?
  * **Iron Bull:** Chopping them down, making the blood spray...
  * **Sera:** It’s not the hurting. It’s, ugh, parts.
  * **Iron Bull:** Right. So if we hack them up, you have to do it without _thinking_ about it.
  * **Sera:** So?
  * **Iron Bull:** I don’t know. I thought it was interesting.
  * **Sera:** I don’t need to think about what I do. I _do_ what I do.



> ───────

  * **Sera:** Wait, Bull. All that rot you said about hacking people.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yeah?
  * **Sera:** You do like it?
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh, yes. Finding someone who needs killing and just taking them apart…
  * **Iron Bull:** Brutally, skillfully, so their last living thought is realizing that I’m stronger _and_ smarter than they are?
  * **Iron Bull:** Yeah, I like that a lot.
  * **Sera:** That’s weird.
  * **Iron Bull:** I didn’t say it was healthy.
  * **Iron Bull:** Look, I can either press those feelings down until I snap and hurt someone I care about…
  * **Iron Bull:** Or we can go find some bad guys who need to die.
  * **Sera:** ( _Nervously_ ) Right. Bring on the baddies.



> ───────

  * **Sera** : All right, next time we fight someone, I'm gonna pin their foot to the ground.
  * **Sera:** Then you run at 'em, and shout "Flowerpot!" as you go.
  * **Iron Bull:** What? Why?
  * **Sera:** Because it's funny!
  * **Iron Bull:** Is this because I like cutting people? You're trying to make it less tactical and more ...funny?
  * **Sera:** Just shut up and do it!
  * **Iron Bull:** Argh. I'm not sure I get the joke, but ...alright. "Flowerpot". You've got it.
  * **Iron Bull:** And thanks.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, Sera, you see how I took that one guy's head clean off? Fantastic, right?
  * **Sera:** Ew. Parts are gross.
  * **Iron Bull:** Really? You kill how many people, and one little decapitation bugs you?
  * **Sera:** Killing, whatever. But when a bit comes off, it's not them anymore.
  * **Sera:** You don't see that? It's like, suddenly meat.
  * **Iron Bull:** No. No, I've never seen that.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, Sera. A few fights back, did you hit someone through my horns?
  * **Sera:** Probably. Great if I did, huh?
  * **Iron Bull:** ( _grunt._ )
  * **Sera:** What, you'll afraid I'll stick your head by mistake?
  * **Iron Bull:** What? No, I trust you. I'm just thinking, if you can pull off tricks like that, maybe we can use this.
  * **Iron Bull:** I lock somebody's arms, get my head down, and you go through the horns for his throat.
  * **Sera:** Eww, you're taking all the fun out of it.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** That redhead in the last town? Remember her?
  * **Sera:** Too elfy.
  * **Iron Bull:** Your loss!
  * **Sera:** Pfft. How do you and elves even work?



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, Sera, you see the blonde a few towns back? She was easy on the eyes.
  * **Sera:** The one with the huge ditties?
  * **Iron Bull:** No! Well, yes, but…
  * **Iron Bull:** What about the fancy bow on her apron, dangling all long and sassy, so someone could ease it open with one slow pull?
  * **Iron Bull:** You have to see the little details to get the whole person, Sera. There’s a woman behind those tits.
  * **Sera:** Yeah, waaaay behind.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Sera, how did you get an entire beehive into Cullen's training dummy?
  * **Sera:** I don't know. Can't remember.



_If Cole has not yet been recruited:_

  * **Sera:** What? Things go sideways if you think too hard.
  * **Iron Bull:** But it's a beehive. Full of bees. Most people would pay attention.
  * **Sera:** That's why most people get stung.



_If Cole has been recruited:_

  * **Iron Bull:** Wait, do you think it was that magic Cole does? Like he helped you and then made you forget?
  * **Sera:** What? No! Piss, now it’s in my head!
  * **Sera:** Why’d you say that? You ruined a good beehive! Arse.



> ───────

_(If the Inquisitor used to be in a relationship with Iron Bull but now in a relationship with Sera)_

  * **Iron Bull:** So, you and the Boss huh?
  * **Sera:** Oh that's right. You and she had.. Sorry. right?
  * **Iron Bull:** (Chuckles) Hey, no hard feelings. Glad I loosened the lid for you.
  * **Sera:** Pfft! (laughs)
  * **Inquisitor:** That's enough both of you!
  * **Iron Bull:** Fine fine. Touchy.
  * **Inquisitor:** If you are going to gossip. Don't do it when I'm here.
  * **Sera:** Oh loosen up you! See what I did? I did it too! (laughs)
  * **Sera:** I think she's turning purple.
  * **Iron Bull:** Not the first time.



_(If Cassandra is in the party)_ **Cassandra:** Ugh.

_(If Cole is in the party)_ **Cole:** Why does she carry a jar down there? Is there something in her hands?

_(If Solas is in the party)_ **Solas:** I am decidedly uncomfortable.

_Or_

  * **Iron Bull:** So, you and the boss huh?
  * **Sera:** I know right?
  * **Iron Bull:** Didn't think you were the kind to bed your way to power.
  * **Sera:** Power bed it's way to me. Big beautiful difference.
  * **Inquisitor:** You tell him! Love you too.
  * **Sera:** See?
  * **Iron Bull:** I stand corrected.



_Or_

_If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Sera:_

  * **Iron Bull:** So, you and the boss, huh?
  * **Sera:** ( _laughs_ ) I know, right?
  * **Iron Bull:** Didn’t figure you were the kind to bed your way to power.
  * **Sera:** You frigging take that back.
  * **Iron Bull:** Take what back? I didn’t mean anything by it.
  * **Sera:** That’s right, you didn’t. This matters. You don’t talk piss about what matters.
  * **Iron Bull:** Ah, so it matters, then. Good to know. 

───────

_If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Bull:_
  * **Sera:** You're bedding the Inquisitor.
  * **Iron Bull:** Sometimes. Usually it's just against the wall.
  * **Inquisitor:** _(Laughter.)_
  * **Sera:** What's so funny?
  * **Sera:** Ooh, because you do it standing. Pfft.
  * **Dorian:** Mmm. Quite.



_Or:_

  * **Inquisitor:** _(You be quiet!)_ Bull! No!
  * **Bull:** She sort of asked.
  * **Sera:** Ooh, because you do it standing. Pfft.
  * **Cassandra:** Moving on.
  * **Varric:** I usually describe a fireplace by this point. 

───────




( _Occurs after[What Pride Had Wrought](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/What_Pride_Had_Wrought)_)

  * **Iron Bull:** Mythal was some crazy shit, huh?
  * **Sera:** Not talking about it.
  * **Iron Bull:** Really? That's what off limits?
  * **Sera:** No, it's just simple. Demons and rubbish. Simple.



> ───────

  * **Sera:** You're weird, Bull. You have all this Qun stuff, but you think Andraste's confusing?
  * **Iron Bull:** I think you're confusing. How can you just pick and choose what parts you believe in? 
  * **Sera:** There's real and there's ''really'' real. 
  * **Iron Bull:** Or as normal people would say, real and ''not'' real. 
  * **Sera:** I know what I said. I do. 



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Quit it with the stinkeye. What's wrong, Sera?
  * **Sera:** I don't get how Qun-thing makes everyone believe exactly the same stuff.
  * **Iron Bull:** But it's the same with your Chantry. Point is, a group needs rules, so you know who's in and who's out.
  * **Sera:** Only if the whole point is keeping people out.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes? And?
  * **Sera:** That's not what Andraste's for. Shouldn't be.



> ───────

( _Occurs after[Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Wicked_Eyes_and_Wicked_Hearts) and [Here Lies the Abyss](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Here_Lies_the_Abyss)_)

  * **Sera:** Seems like that business at Adamant really worked you up, huh?
  * **Iron Bull:** And Halamshiral pissed you off something fierce.
  * **Sera:** We're like a guild. The "hate this rubbish" guild.
  * **Iron Bull:** We should get shirts. Probably need different sizes.



> ───────

  * **Sera:** So you're free now or something? Must be nice to get rid of those Ben-Harseholes.
  * **Iron Bull:** You mean getting exiled from my people and declared Tal-Valshoth? Yeah, I should make a cake.
  * **Sera:** You like drinking and singing and breaking beds. You'd already left.
  * **Iron Bull:** The Qun keeps our savage natures in check. Without it, if I lose control...
  * **Sera:** Pfft, heard that before. Don't worry. You get growly, I'll kick your arse.
  * **Iron Bull:** Thank you.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** So, hey, Sera, a few fights ago, there was this one guy. I had his leg wounded, his shield down...
  * **Sera:** Oh, him, yeah! You're welcome!
  * **Iron Bull:** Yeah, see, I had him. I was winding up for the killing blow and everything. You didn't need to take him.
  * **Sera:** I wanted to see if I could get him without hitting you.
  * **Iron Bull:** What I'm saying is, please stop stealing my kills, Sera.
  * **Sera:** That's not a thing. Get faster.
  * **Iron Bull:** All right, you're not stealing, you're helping. Kill-helping. That's fine. _(Grumbles.)_



> ───────

_If the Inquisitor is in romance with Sera, and flirted with Bull:_

  * **Sera:** So Bull, you two are flirty, right.
  * **Bull:** It's just friendly. I won't step in your business.
  * **Sera:** Friggin right you won't.
  * **Bull:** Relax, I don't want you lodged somewhere. 

───────

  * **Iron Bull:** You're really good with that bow, Sera. You lay down solid cover fire.
  * **Sera:** Two eyes. Helps, yeah?



##  Iron Bull and [Solas](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Solas)[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=12) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull/Dialogue?section=12&veaction=editsource)

  * **Solas:** Iron Bull. I understand that among your people, you are... what is the term?
  * **Iron Bull:** Ben-Hassrath. Secret police. Spies, basically.
  * **Solas:** You spied upon your own people.
  * **Iron Bull:** Is that so different from Orlais or Ferelden? They have all kinds of people policing them.
  * **Solas:** What they say and do, yes. Not what they think.
  * **Iron Bull:** What you think _is_ what you say and do.
  * **Solas:** No. Even the lowliest peasant may find freedom in the safety of her thoughts. You take even that.



> ───────

  * **Solas:** Surely even _you_ see, Iron Bull, that freedom is preferable to mindless obedience to the Qun.
  * **Iron Bull:** How so? Last I checked, our mages weren't burning down Par Vollen.
  * **Solas:** You think Orlais and Ferelden would be better off under Qunari rule?
  * **Iron Bull:** Not really my call. I think most people everywhere have a system that works for 'em.
  * **Iron Bull:** When that breaks, you fix it. Like we're doing now.
  * **Solas:** Do not equivocate. Would we or would we not be better under the Qun?
  * **Iron Bull:** It's not that simple, Solas.
  * **Solas:** It absolutely is.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Alright, Solas, been thinking. You wanna know how this place would be if the Qunari took charge?
  * **Iron Bull:** Orlais, Ferelden, all of it would be healthier under the Qun.
  * **Iron Bull:** But the war to make that happen? That'd be ugly. A lot of good people would die.
  * **Iron Bull:** So I'm not hoping it happens. There! You happy?
  * **Solas:** Happy? No. Quite the opposite.
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh, come on. I said I _didn't_ want us to invade you!
  * **Solas:** No. You said this world would be brighter if all thinking individuals were stripped of individuality.
  * **Solas:** You only lack the will to get more blood on your hands.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Tell me something, Solas. Do you think the servants here are happier then the people living under the Qun in Par Vollen?
  * **Solas:** It doesn't matter if they are happy, it matters that they may _choose_!
  * **Iron Bull:** Choose? Choose _what_? Whether to do their work or get tossed onto the street to starve?
  * **Solas:** Yes! If a Ferelden servant decides that his life goal is to... become a poet, he can follow that dream!
  * **Solas:** It may be difficult, and he might fail. But the whole of society is not aligned to oppose him!
  * **Iron Bull:** Sure, and good for him. How many servants actually go _do_ that, though?
  * **Solas:** Almost none! What does that matter?
  * **Solas:** Your Qun would crush the brilliant few for the mediocre many!
  * **Iron Bull:** And then people feel like crap for failing.
  * **Iron Bull:** When the truth is, the deck was stacked against them anyway.



> ───────

  * **Solas:** If your Qun is so wonderful, so fair and perfect, how does it create so many Tal-Vashoth?



_If the Inquisitor is Qunari:_

  * **Solas:** There are enough of them to marry and have children, like the man/woman we travel with!
  * **Iron Bull:** And for every one who turns out alright, like him/her, and his/her parents, _dozens_ go savage.



_Otherwise:_

  * **Iron Bull:** Most Tal-Vashoth are nothing more than savages. Killing's all they know.
  * **Iron Bull:** The Ben-Hassrath are trying to lose fewer people to that _sickness_.
  * **Solas:** It isn't a sickness. You are losing them because they see a chance for freedom!
  * **Solas:** And most of them are "savage", as you say, because your culture taught them nothing else.
  * **Solas:** They know nothing _but_ the Qun. So even as they fight against it, they are guided by its principles.
  * **Iron Bull:** Watch it, elf. You haven't seen the Tal-Vashoth like I have.
  * **Iron Bull:** Try watching a Tal-Vashoth kill a Tamassran and her kids. _Then_ we'll talk.



> ───────

  * **Solas:** You fought the Tal-Vashoth for a long time, Iron Bull, did you not?
  * **Iron Bull:** Every day.
  * **Iron Bull:** I'd kill some of them, they'd kill some of my guys, and then I'd kill them some more.
  * **Solas:** No man can kill so many people without breaking inside. To survive... those you fight must _become_ monsters.
  * **Iron Bull:** The ones that kill innocent people, yeah. The rest... I don't know.
  * **Solas:** The mind does marvelous things to protect itself.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** So, Solas, you go into the Fade on purpose when you dream? Just to... hang out?
  * **Solas:** Yes. The Fade holds a trove of memories to explore. Spirits know secrets lost to this world.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yeah, but they're spirits. You can't treat 'em like people.
  * **Solas:** Would many not say the same of the Qunari?
  * **Iron Bull:** Uh, no, because Qunari don't go around trying to possess people and turn them into abominations.
  * **Solas:** Instead, you conquer them and turn them into servants of the Qun.
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh, come on!



> ───────

  * **Solas:** Iron Bull, how do your people put on shirts?
  * **Iron Bull:** We don't, usually. It's pretty hot where we're from.
  * **Iron Bull:** But I _can_ get into anything with a loose collar. Just gotta ease one horn through and then angle it up.
  * **Iron Bull:** There's a term for getting caught unprepared that translates to "running around with clothing stuck on your horns."
  * **Solas:** Colorful.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Nice job in that last fight, Solas. You really kicked the crap outta that guy.
  * **Solas:** I suppose.
  * **Iron Bull:** What, you don't think so? You ripped him a new one. It was great!
  * **Solas:** Unless the fight is personal, violence is a means to an end. It isn't appropriate to celebrate.
  * **Iron Bull:** I don't know. Gotta wonder about anyone who fights as much as we do and doesn't have some fun with it.
  * **Solas:** We have fought living men, with loves and families, and all that they might have been is gone.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yeah, but they were assholes!



> ───────

  * **Solas:** Hmm.
  * **Iron Bull:** Something wrong?
  * **Solas:** A man in the last village. Something in his manner troubles me.
  * **Iron Bull:** The baker with the squint and the red nose? Yeah, spy. Probably Venatori.
  * **Solas:** Why do you say that?
  * **Iron Bull:** He watched all of us. A normal guy would focus on you, because staff, or me, because horns.
  * **Iron Bull:** He had a dagger up his sleeve, which no baker needs, and the knot on his apron was tied Tevinter style.
  * **Iron Bull:** I sent a message to Red. She'll investigate.
  * **Solas:** You are more observant than you appear.
  * **Iron Bull:** The good spies usually are.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** You've got an odd style, Solas. Your spells are a bit different from the Circle mages or the Vints.
  * **Solas:** That comes from being self-taught.
  * **Solas:** I discovered most magic on my own, or learned it from my journeys in the Fade.
  * **Iron Bull:** I've seen self-taught warriors. Even the good ones have something awkward in their style, something that clunks.
  * **Iron Bull:** I don't get that from you. Maybe magic is different.
  * **Solas:** Or without magical training, you cannot notice the parts of my magic that "clunk".



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, Solas, you ever do your Fade thing and pretend you can fly?
  * **Iron Bull:** Just flap your arms and zip around in there? Then maybe bang some hot Fade ladies?
  * **Solas:** No. Such behavior attracts the attention of demons.
  * **Iron Bull:** Aww. Demons shit up everything.



> ───────

_If the Inquisitor saved the Dreadnought during[Demands of the Qun](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\)):_

  * **Iron Bull:** So, you going to let me have it, Solas? Or do I get to wait and _wonder_.
  * **Solas:** What do you mean?
  * **Iron Bull:** We've got the alliance with my people. Given how much you love the Qun, I figured...
  * **Solas:** I might scold you? Berate you for your decisions?
  * **Iron Bull:** _Hey_. The Chargers died as heroes for the good of the mission.
  * **Solas:** I never said otherwise.
  * **Solas:** The truth is, Iron Bull, you are Qunari. I cannot be disappointed in your decisions.
  * **Solas:** As a mindless, soulless drone, you could never make any.



> ───────

_If the Inquisitor saved the Chargers during[Demands of the Qun](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\)):_

  * **Solas:** You are not Tal-Vashoth, Iron Bull, not really.
  * **Iron Bull:** Well that's a fuckin' relief.



_If the Inquisitor is Qunari:_

  * **Solas:** No more than our Inquisitor, who's parents left the Qun before s/he was born.



_Otherwise:_

  * **Solas:** You are no beast, snapping under the stress of the Qun's harsh discipline.
  * **Solas:** You are a man who made a choice... possibly the first of your life.
  * **Iron Bull:** I've always liked fighting. What if I turn savage, like the other Tal-Vashoth?
  * **Solas:** You have the Inquisition, you have the Inquisitor... and you have me.
  * **Iron Bull:** Thanks, Solas.



> ───────

_If the Inquisitor saved the Chargers during[Demands of the Qun](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\)):_

  * **Solas** : How do you feel, Iron Bull? Do you need a distraction to focus your mind?
  * **Iron Bull** : Well, this area's low on dancing girls, sadly.
  * **Solas** : King's pawn to E4.
  * **Iron Bull:** You're shitting me. We don't even have a board!
  * **Solas:** Too complicated for a savage Tal-Vashoth?
  * **Iron Bull:** ( _grumbles_ ) Smug little asshole. Pawn to E5.
  * **Solas:** Pawn to F4. King's Gambit.
  * **Iron Bull:** Accepted. Pawn takes pawn. Give me a bit to get the pieces set in my head. Then we'll see what you've got.



> ───────

  * **Solas** : So, where were we? Ah, yes. Mage to C4.
  * **Iron Bull** : Little aggressive. Arishok to H4. Check.
  * **Solas** : Speaking of aggressive. I assume Arishok is your term for the Queen? King to F1.
  * **Iron Bull** : Pawn to B5.
  * **Solas** : All right. You have my curiosity. Mage takes Pawn.
  * **Iron Bull** : You call your Tamassrans Mages? Ben-Hassrath to F6.
  * **Solas** : You call your Knights Ben-Hassrath? Incidentally, Knight to F3.
  * **Iron Bull** : Ben-Hassrath makes more sense than horses. They're sneaky, and they can move through enemy lines. Arishok to H6.
  * **Solas** : Pawn to D3.
  * **Iron Bull** : Ben-Hassrath to H5. Hah! All right, take some time. Think about your life choices.



> ───────

  * **Solas** : All right, Bull. If you are prepared: Knight to H4.
  * **Iron Bull** : Arishok to G5. So, you giving up the Tamassran at B5 or the Ben-Hassrath at H4?
  * **Solas** : Neither. Knight to F5.
  * **Iron Bull** : Pawn to C6. Left your Tamassran hanging out.
  * **Solas** : And you, your Knight. Or Ben-Hassrath, if you will. Pawn to G4.
  * **Iron Bull** : Ben-Hassrath to F6.
  * **Solas** : Hmm. Tower to G1.
  * **Iron Bull** : Hah! Pawn takes your Tamassran - or Mage, or whatever it is.
  * **Solas** : I get the idea.
  * **Iron Bull** : Too much time playing with spirits, Fade Walker.
  * **Solas** : We shall see.



> ───────

  * **Solas** : If you have a moment, Bull: Pawn to H4
  * **Iron Bull** : Arishok to G6.
  * **Solas** : Pawn to H5. Careful.
  * **Iron Bull** : You're the one who lost his Mage. Arishok to G5.
  * **Solas** : Queen to F3.
  * **Iron Bull** : Oh, clever. Almost trapped my Arishok. Ben-Hassrath to G8.
  * **Solas** : Mage takes Pawn, threatens Queen.
  * **Iron Bull** : _(grunts)_ Arishok to F6.
  * **Solas** : Knight to C3. You've developed nothing but your Queen.
  * **Iron Bull** : Don't get cocky, you're still one Tamassran down. Tamassran to C5, by the way.
  * **Solas** : Hmm. I will need to consider.



> ───────

  * **Solas** : After careful consideration: Knight to D5.
  * **Iron Bull** : Arishok takes Pawn at B2.
  * **Solas** : Mage to D6.
  * **Iron Bull** : Arishok takes Tower. Check. What are you _doing_ , Solas?
  * **Solas** : King to E2.
  * **Iron Bull** : All right, Tamassran takes Tower. Your _last_ Tower, by the way.
  * **Solas** : Pawn to E5.
  * **Iron Bull** : Really. I've got my whole army bearing down on your King, and you're moving a Pawn?
  * **Iron Bull** : Are you even trying anymore?
  * **Solas** : Think about it, my friend.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull** : All right, Solas. I've thought about it. Ready to finish this? Ben-Hassrath to A6.
  * **Solas** : Knight takes Pawn at G7. Check.
  * **Iron Bull** : Uh-huh. King to D8.
  * **Solas** : Queen to F6, Check.
  * **Iron Bull** : And now my Ben-Hassrath takes your Queen.
  * **Iron Bull** : You've got no Towers. You're down to a single Mage. Too bad you wasted time moving that Pawn to... to...
  * **Iron Bull** : You sneaky son of a bitch.
  * **Solas** : Mage to E7. Checkmate.
  * **Iron Bull** : _(grunts)_ Nice game, mage.
  * **Solas** : And you as well, Tal-Vashoth.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** You're not as flashy as most mages, Solas.
  * **Iron Bull:** The Tevinter mages I fought in Seheron tried to scare us with what they could do.
  * **Iron Bull:** Dorian looks like he's waiting for applause after every spell. Even Viv has this confident swagger. 
    * **Dorian:** (if in the party) As any good mage would.
  * **Iron Bull:** Vivienne has this little swagger, like she knows she's the most dangerous thing in the room. 
    * **Vivienne:** (if in the party) I am the most dangerous thing in the room darling.
    * **Iron Bull:** Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am.
  * **Iron Bull:** Not the quiet elven mage, though. No frills. Nothing to give you away. Half our targets never even see you coming.
  * **Solas:** I shall take that as a compliment.
  * **Iron Bull:** If you like.



> ───────

_( **During** the Demands of the Qun quest, and includes dialogue with [Gatt](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Gatt))_

  * **Gatt:** I don't see any tattoos, but you're carrying a staff. Are you from a Chantry Circle?
  * **Solas:** No. And I would prefer not to discuss it.
  * **Gatt:** Have I done something to offend you?
  * **Solas:** You joined the Qun.
  * **Gatt:** After they rescued me from slavery.
  * **Solas:** And put you into something worse.
  * **Solas:** A slave may always struggle for freedom, but you among the Qun have been taught not to think.
  * **Iron Bull:** Solas, not the time.



##  Iron Bull and [Varric](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras)

  * **Varric:** You know, I met the Arishok.
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh, the old one? Man, he had an impressive rack. The new Arishok doesn't have horns at all. Usually means they're destined for something special.
  * **Varric:** I met him too. The only thing they seem to have in common is a tendency to burn things.
  * **Iron Bull:** That pretty much sums up the antaam, yes.



> ───────

  * **Varric:** So, you're Ben-Hassrath, eh? The spies of the Qunari.
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh, you've heard of us?
  * **Varric:** I spent some time in Kirkwall.
  * **Iron Bull:** That must have been fun.
  * **Varric:** You could say that.



> ───────

  * **Varric:** You're not the first Ben-Hassrath I've run across. Hawke and I went on a caper with one named Tallis.
  * **Iron Bull:** You don't say.
  * **Varric:** She caused us no end of trouble. You wouldn't know her, by any chance?
  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, one time I ran across this dwarf on the road. Short, grouchy... You think you might know him?
  * **Varric:** I'm in the Merchant's Guild. Ten royals says I not only know him - he owes me money.
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh. Well. No, I don't know Tallis. Sorry.



> ───────

  * **Varric:** How could you possibly be a spy?
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, it's a pretty easy job. I do some fighting, and drinking, and then once in a while I tell Par-Vollen about it.
  * **Varric:** Heh. Where's the sneaking, plotting, the subtle machinations?
  * **Iron Bull:** If you do that, everyone knows you're a spy. Drinking, fighting, writing notes, that's all it really takes.
  * **Varric:** Shit. You're really the worst Qunari ever or the best. I can't decide.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Still waiting for me to do something sneaky and spy-like?
  * **Varric:** I'll see magical dwarves flying through the sky before that happens.
  * **Iron Bull:** Good! Because I'm supposed to ask about your friend Isabela.
  * **Varric:** See? And I _still_ can't tell if you're shitting me! Sometimes, you're so Qunari it makes my head hurt.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, don't most dwarves have beards - or at least mustaches or something?
  * **Varric:** I make up for it elsewhere.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** You're a damn fine marksman. How do you manage that while staring up at everyone's ass the whole time?
  * **Varric:** In the world of tall people you find ways to keep them from tripping over you.
  * **Iron Bull:** You ever get the asses mixed up?
  * **Varric:** If I do, Tiny, you'll be the first to know.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** So in your books, the stuff with the spies is all wrong.
  * **Varric:** If only I'd had you around to consult.
  * **Iron Bull:** That 'blue swan flies at midnight' stuff doesn't work. Most times, you pass information on a dead drop. No meetings at all.
  * **Varric:** Bah... where's the drama in that?
  * **Iron Bull:** Urgh... can't you mess up the realism of something else? Like lyrium smuggling?



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** By the way, Varric, you write some nice fight scenes.
  * **Varric:** Well, thank you. I'm surprised you think so. They're not exactly realistic.
  * **Iron Bull:** I figured that out when the good guy did a backflip while wearing a chain mail shirt.
  * **Varric:** And that didn't bother you?
  * **Iron Bull:** Back in Seheron, I fell on a guy who tried to stab me in the gut. I felt the blade chip as it went through my gut and hit my _back_ ribs. But I was alive, and on top. I sawed through the armor on the rebel's neck, back and forth, until it went red. I don't need a book to remind me that the world is full of horrible crap.
  * **Varric:** Impossible swashbuckling it is.



> ───────

  * **Varric:** Hey, Tiny, any chance you could get out of the way when I'm trying to shoot?
  * **Iron Bull:** Maybe you should stand in front of me. I'd still have a clear shot at all the bad guys from the knees up.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, Varric. You get that thing I asked about?
  * **Varric:** It should be there next time we head back to base. Not easy to find, by the way.
  * **Iron Bull:** How do you guys live without this stuff?
  * **Varric:** I don't see what the deal is, honestly, but different tastes...
  * **Iron Bull:** Now I just need some hot milk and some of those Orlesian guimauves to put in it.
  * **Varric:** Hey, what you do with this "cocoa" is up to you. I don't need to hear about it.



> ───────

  * **Varric:** Why go with iron? Iron is brittle. Why not call yourself "The Steel Bull" or something?
  * **Iron Bull:** Steel Bull was already taken by a pit fighter in Antiva city. Thought about "Veridian," but it turns out there's two exotic dancers in Llomerryn who use that one. Identical twins.
  * **Varric:** Hm... silverite?
  * **Iron Bull:** Tavern in Rialto.
  * **Varric:** ( _laughs_ ) So iron was the only thing left.
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, I could have gone into textiles, but that sends the wrong message.



> ───────

  * **Varric:** I've got to ask, what's with Qunari and their swords?
  * **Iron Bull:** That's just the warriors. Ben-Hassraths use whatever tool is right for the job. Besides, didn't you name your crossbow after a woman?
  * **Varric:** Huh. Point taken.



> ───────

  * **Varric:** Is the Qun some kind of big secret? How come no Qunari I've met would explain it even slightly?
  * **Iron Bull:** It's not a secret. It's just too big for a quick chat. "Tell me about the Qun," is like saying "Tell me about economics." Most Qunari know just enough to get by. It's like blind dwarves trying to figure out a dragon by touch. Only the priests really have the whole picture, and they spend their whole lives figuring that crap out.
  * **Varric:** Well, I'll leave them to it then.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** You know what I miss? Horn balm. It's impossible to get it out here.
  * **Varric:** Really? Back in Kirkwall you couldn't kick open a crate without finding a jar of the stuff!
  * **Iron Bull:** Really? You got any?
  * **Varric:** Ah, no. We usually just threw it away.
  * **Iron Bull:** _(Grumbles.)_ ...horns itching... _(Grumbles.)_



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Ah, these are the types of fights I love.
  * **Varric:** Really?
  * **Iron Bull:** Every day back in Seheron, I waited for a dagger in the back. Is that civilian secretly working for the Vints? Or is she just scared because she's caught between us and them? Here, the bad guys practically have signs. It's so much easier!
  * **Varric:** Well, it is simpler, I'll give you that.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, Varric, are you gonna write me into one of your stories?
  * **Varric:** How could I not?
  * **Iron Bull:** When you do, make sure you describe the musculature right. Cause this isn't just endurance work—there was a lot of strength training to get here. You wanna use words like "rippling" or "ripped." "Ripped" is good.
  * **Varric:** Hmm... The Iron Bull's belly was prone to rippling after every meal. He rarely wore shirts as they ripped under the strain.
  * **Iron Bull:** That hurts, Varric. That's hurtful.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, Varric, I was reading your stuff... Where do your bad guys come from?
  * **Varric:** Well, some of them come from Tevinter and some are Ben-Hassrath spies... but I like the stories where the villain was the man beside you the whole time. The best villains don't see themselves as evil. They're fighting for a good cause, willing to get their hands dirty.
  * **Iron Bull:** All right, that's really deep and all, but I meant where do the bad guys come from _literally_? The way you write it, it's like they just fall from the sky and land on top on the hero.
  * **Varric:** I like to leave some things to the reader's imagination.



> ───────

  * **Varric:** You doing all right, Bull? I heard you breathing a little hard after the last fight.
  * **Iron Bull:** ( _grunts_ ) Lung exercises. Clearing the stale humors. It's a Qun thing.
  * **Varric:** Uh-huh.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, some of us have to swing a giant hunk of metal instead of pulling our girlfriend's trigger from the back ranks.
  * **Varric:** ( _laughs_ ) Ouch.
  * **Iron Bull:** Too close to home?
  * **Varric:** No, no... that was good. I should find some way to work that into my next book.
  * **Iron Bull:** All right, but it was my line. You're gonna credit me in the acknowledgements, right?



> ───────

_If the Inquisitor saved the Chargers during[Demands of the Qun](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\)):_

  * **Varric:** So, you're a free man, Tal-Vashoth.
  * **Iron Bull:** Living the life. Unless you think I'm even _more_ secretly a spy now.
  * **Varric:** I think you finally decided whether you care about your people or your _people_.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hmm... something like that.
  * **Varric:** You made the right choice.



> ───────

_If the Inquisitor saved the Dreadnought during[Demands of the Qun](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\)):_

  * **Varric:** So, Qunari in good standing. You must be proud?
  * **Iron Bull:** Tolerably. Not a friend of the alliance.
  * **Varric:** I got to see enough of the Qunari back in Kirkwall.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hey... we probably won't try to burn down a city this time.
  * **Varric:** No? You could always trust the Qunari, until you're between them and something they want.



> ───────

_After Varric's personal[quest](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Well,_Shit):_

  * **Iron Bull:** So, your girlfriend is a smith.
  * **Varric:** Yes...?
  * **Iron Bull:** She makes weapons... with her own hands?
  * **Varric:** Among other things...
  * **Iron Bull:** That's hot.



> ───────

_If Bull romanced the Inquisitor:_

  * **Varric:** So, Bull. You and the Inquisitor, huh?
  * **Iron Bull:** Mm-hmm.
  * **Varric:** I'd love some impressions. Imagery. Something for my next book.
  * **Iron Bull:** Sorry. That room is for him/her and me. No one else invited.
  * **Varric:** Safe harbor from the storm outside?
  * **Iron Bull:** All right, now you're just making it weird.



> ───────

_If Bull romanced Dorian:_

  * **Varric:** So, Bull. You and Dorian?
  * **Iron Bull:** Mm-hmm.
  * **Varric:** "Two worlds tearing them apart, Tevinter and Qunari, with only love to keep them together."
  * **Dorian:** I don't see how this is even remotely your business, Varric.
  * **Iron Bull:** Could you make it sound angrier? "Love" is a bit soft.
  * **Dorian:** Please stop helping the dwarf.
  * **Varric:** How about passion?
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes, that's better. Love is all starlight and gentle blushes. Passion leaves your fingers sore from clawing the sheets.
  * **Dorian:** You could at least have had the courtesy to use the bedposts.
  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, don't top from the bottom.
  * **Varric:** Passion it is, then.



##  Iron Bull and [Vivienne](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Vivienne)

  * **Iron Bull:** You know, Viv, you're not bad with that staff.
  * **Vivienne:** You will address me as Enchanter Vivienne, Court Mage to the Empire of Orlais, or Madame de Fer. Not, "Viv."
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh. Right, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am.
  * **Vivienne:** Hmm. Yes, "ma'am" works as well.



> ───────

  * **Vivienne:** Iron Bull, did you clean your weapon after the last fight?
  * **Iron Bull:** Uh, no. Odds are we're gonna be killing something again in a few minutes. Besides, the bloodstains are good for scaring enemies. They see a big, messy blade, and they, you know... Um... I'll go clean it.
  * **Vivienne:** Thank you, darling.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes, ma'am.



> ───────

  * **Vivienne:** I wonder what sort of eyepatch we should get you.
  * **Vivienne:** I think gold, inlaid with glowing lyrium and amethysts...
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh. Hadn't thought of it like that, ma'am.



> ───────

  * **Vivienne:** Now, Bull, the steps of the Dance of Six Candles?
  * **Iron Bull:** Waaaaait a minute. I know what this is. You're screwing with me because you look like a tamassran! It's the whole authoritative-female thing, plus that hat with the horns. You've been playing me! Well, I was trained by the Ben-Hassrath! You think I don't know how to handle manipulation?
  * **Vivienne:** Bull... step, step, turn...?
  * **Iron Bull:** _(Sighs.)_ Step, shuffle, spin, ma'am.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Are you sure you're not, maybe, just a little bit tamassran, ma'am?
  * **Vivienne:** My dear, I don't believe there is such a thing as "a little bit tamassran."
  * **Iron Bull:** All right, point taken. But you're pretty tall for a human. Maybe there was a Qunari there a few generations back?
  * **Vivienne:** Bull, darling, I wear high heels and tall hats. Fashion is not, so far as I know, a demand of the Qun.
  * **Iron Bull:** You've got a point there. Usually the Qun doesn't even demand pants.



> ───────

_If the Inquisition sided with the templars:_

  * **Iron Bull:** So, ma'am, you all right with the Inquisition bringing in templars?
  * **Vivienne:** Of course. Magic works best when responsibly supervised, for the safety and protection of all.



_If the Inquisition sided with the rebel mages:_

  * **Iron Bull:** So, ma'am, you must be pleased the Inquisition brought in all those rebel mages.



_If the Inquisition allied with the mages:_

  * **Vivienne:** Hardly. Magic is dangerous, and with the Inquisition's alliance, the mages are now dangerously independent.



_If the Inquisition conscripted the mages:_

  * **Vivienne:** Hardly. At least they have been made keenly aware of the restrictions of their role within the Inquisition.
  * **Iron Bull:** Your views of magic don't quite mesh with what I was taught about mages outside the Qun.
  * **Vivienne:** Life is a series of necessary restrictions, Iron Bull.
  * **Vivienne:** The small-minded beat against every wall they find. The wise learn to make the most of the options they have.



> ───────

  * **Vivienne:** I have heard of the life of the saarebas, Iron Bull, but I'm curious about your viewpoint.
  * **Iron Bull:** It's sad, mostly. The magic appears late in childhood just like it does for you folks. Some kid's gone years learning to be a baker or soldier or builder, and then one day, that's all gone.
  * **Vivienne:** You sound as though you pity them.
  * **Iron Bull:** Well... yes. In theory, they're no different from anyone else. The tamassrans and the Ben-Hassrath protect _everyone_ from their own mistakes. They're people too, just serving the Qun. But too many Qunari are afraid of them.
  * **Vivienne:** Not you, though.
  * **Iron Bull:** No. Anyone who takes that burden and lives a good life with it has my respect.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** So ma'am, what do you think of Skyhold?
  * **Vivienne:** Why do you ask?
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, I don't know crap about magic so if the Veil is thin, or it's weak against demons somehow, I can't tell.
  * **Vivienne:** It needs gold caps on the towers, bunting in the courtyard, and a great deal of soap.
  * **Iron Bull:** Ah. Got it.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** All right ma'am, I get that Skyhold needs a fresh coat of paint.
  * **Vivienne:** At the bare minimum. Ideally we could have the battlements enameled or... sheathed in marble.
  * **Iron Bull:** But it looks good, right? With that silhouette, it's just _daring_ somebody to try to attack it.
  * **Vivienne:** This is the limitation of your upbringing under the Qun, darling. Skyhold must not merely unnerve potential foes. It must entice potential allies.
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, that's why we have you and Josephine. And apparently marble sheaths.



> ───────

  * **Vivienne:** I understand that under the Qun, mages are tightly controlled to protect others from their power.
  * **Iron Bull:** You don't need to worry. I have no intention of trying to leash anyone.
  * **Vivienne:** I never worry, darling. A leash can be pulled from either end.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** I thought mages in Orlais didn't fight. You're more than capable with combat magic.
  * **Vivienne:** Mages in Orlais do not fight _without permission_ , my dear. Some are better at gaining permission than others.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** So, ma'am, with the magic, do you prefer fire, or lightning, or cold, or what?
  * **Vivienne:** The proper tool for the proper task. Fire reminds an enemy that you can destroy everything around. Lightning puts the fear of the Maker into her. Cold makes her think you implacable, while spirit energy conjures fears of demons.
  * **Iron Bull:** I like cold, cause it freezes them, and then they break into little bits when I chop them in half.
  * **Vivienne:** That's fine too, dear.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** So mages in the Circle really have to defend themselves against a demon?
  * **Vivienne:** As part of our Harrowing, we must prove we can defend against possession, and thus are no danger to the world.
  * **Iron Bull:** ( _grunts_ ) Demons. That's messed up.
  * **Vivienne:** Don't worry, my dear. Should we encounter demons, I will protect you.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** So what's it like shacking up in the Circle?
  * **Vivienne:** Excuse me?
  * **Iron Bull:** Well I assume people do it. And you're people. So, you have to have... I mean... come on, with those... just forget I asked.
  * **Vivienne:** I shall.



> ───────

  * **Vivienne:** Iron Bull, stop picking at that scab or it won't heal properly.
  * **Iron Bull:** I know! But the scab will look amazing! You see, it already sort of look like a wyvern's... ( _sighs_ ) I'll just put the bandage back on now. Sorry, ma'am.
  * **Vivienne:** Thank you, darling.



> ───────

  * **Vivienne:** My dear Iron Bull, stand up straight. You're slouching like a sulking child.
  * **Iron Bull:** I keep smacking my horns going through doors.
  * **Vivienne:** Darling, you are in no danger from a door beam. Just watch where you're going.
  * **Iron Bull:** Uh... I may have done it a couple of times on purpose, to see if I can knock the frame loose...



> ───────

  * **Vivienne:** I confess, Iron Bull, I had assumed you would not be comfortable fighting alongside a mage.
  * **Iron Bull:** We use Saarebas when we need to.
  * **Vivienne:** That is hardly the same.
  * **Iron Bull:** No, ma'am. Fighting with you is more like hitting an enemy while a dreadnought pounds their front line. All fire and smoke ahead of you—half the enemies already on the ground by the time you get there.
  * **Vivienne:** So, I am a Qunari dreadnought?
  * **Iron Bull:** I... er... didn't mean to offend you.
  * **Vivienne:** Not at all! I _am_ Madame de Fer.



> ───────

  * **Vivienne:** Tell me, Iron Bull, is there anything I can do to assist you more effectively in combat?
  * **Iron Bull:** Uh, no. No, I'm good.
  * **Vivienne:** You do so much fighting at the front. I would help, however I may. If my skills can weaken your opponents to make your fight easier, please let me know.
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, nobody fights well when their clothes are on fire... But honestly, I do really like the ice. Whatever works for you, though, ma'am.
  * **Vivienne:** I am always happy to help.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** I assume that... between living in the Circle and... wherever you live in Orlais, you don't get out much, ma'am.
  * **Vivienne:** It is somewhat uncommon, yes.
  * **Iron Bull:** Enjoying the great outdoors?
  * **Vivienne:** The next time we make camp I intend to construct a bath. I need you to find me fresh water.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes, ma'am.



> ───────

  * **Iron Bull:** So, ma'am, what does the Circle know about Fade rifts and such?
  * **Vivienne:** Very little. No mage of the Circle had encountered anything like this before the Breach.
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, that's reassuring.



> ───────

_After[Here Lies the Abyss](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Here_Lies_the_Abyss):_

  * **Iron Bull:** So, ma'am, the Warden mages at Adamant, they don't have to be part of the Circle?
  * **Vivienne:** No. The Grey Wardens are free of the confines of the Circle, so they may battle the darkspawn unfettered.
  * **Vivienne:** Some mages who chafe at the Circle's constraints actually hope to be recruited.
  * **Iron Bull:** Not you though?
  * **Vivienne:** Darling, my interests lie in the Circle and the Court. The Wardens are irrelevant to both.
  * **Iron Bull:** Well after seeing what they did with blood magic, a nice strong Circle looks pretty good.



> ───────

_If Vivienne did not go into the Fade during[Here Lies the Abyss](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Here_Lies_the_Abyss), but Bull did:_

  * **Iron Bull:** So, ma'am, you've been in the Fade, right?
  * **Vivienne:** Not physically, as you were at Adamant.
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh. Well, you're lucky then. It was awful.
  * **Vivienne:** I can imagine.
  * **Iron Bull:** Can you? Because it was more demons than I can imagine. And I'm quite good at imagining demons.



_If Vivienne went into the Fade during[Here Lies the Abyss](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Here_Lies_the_Abyss), but Bull didn't:_

  * **Iron Bull:** So, ma'am, you went _into_ the Fade at Adamant, right?
  * **Vivienne:** A most unpleasant experience.
  * **Iron Bull:** I _know_ , right! Glad it isn't just me.
  * **Vivienne:** The water was utterly dreadful, and the lighting was dreary.
  * **Iron Bull:** Also demons trying to eat our souls. Really not sad I missed that one. We have more than enough demons _outside_.



> ───────

_After[Here Lies the Abyss](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Here_Lies_the_Abyss):_

  * **Iron Bull:** So was it like that when you went through your Harrowing to become a Circle mage?
  * **Vivienne:** No. My Harrowing was nothing like that.
  * **Iron Bull:** At least I don't have to worry about crap from the Fade trying to kill us anymore.
  * **Vivienne:** Why not?
  * **Iron Bull:** We kicked the Nightmare's ass! You gotta figure any demon is gonna think twice before coming after us now.
  * **Vivienne:** Actually the depth of emotion you experience might draw demons to you more strongly.
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh for shit's sake.



> ───────

_After[Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Wicked_Eyes_and_Wicked_Hearts):_

  * **Iron Bull:** So ma'am, with respect, all that crap at Halamshiral made sense to you?
  * **Vivienne:** Of course! Florianne's motive was unfortunate, but hardly inscrutable.
  * **Iron Bull:** But how does Orlais work with all the nobles screwing each other over like that? I mean, give Corypheus credit; if we hadn't stopped him he'd brought down the whole empire.
  * **Vivienne:** Then it is fortunate that we did stop him.
  * **Iron Bull:** You really think Orlais works the way it is, ma'am? With all that infighting? All those selfish blowhards?
  * **Vivienne:** Orlais is selfish, but that ambition you decry breeds its own strengths. Those who rule Orlais never fear treachery from the rest of the world. They have already faced far worse.
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, that's one way to train your leaders.



> ───────

_After[Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Wicked_Eyes_and_Wicked_Hearts):_

  * **Vivienne:** You cannot go shirtless in front of the preeminent nobles of Orlais. Let us see...
  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, I had a shirt in Halamshiral!
  * **Vivienne:** In Halamshiral, you were a blade of cheap iron. When I am done, you will shine like a gleaming dawnstone saber.
  * **Vivienne:** A purple coat, tight at the waist, slashed with silver, emerald accents. Open at the collar to accentuate your chest.
  * **Vivienne:** Every woman will want you. Every man will want to be you.
  * **Iron Bull:** Well... all right, tell me more about the coat.




	8. Cole DIalogue

##  Conversation with Cole[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=1) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=1&veaction=editsource)

    

  * **Inquisitor:** What's your general opinion of templars?



    

  * **Cole:** Some like hurting mages. It makes them happy or less afraid or... Dreams again, woke up shaking. Stalking the grounds looking for one who looks like her. Always some rule being broken. But not all templars listen when the whispers crawl around inside them. They try to protect people. Like Cullen. The good ones remember that mages are people.



  * **Inquisitor:** Can you tell me more about how the templars feel to you?



    

  * **Cole:** They feel older than they look. They've been changed, and their bodies are incomplete now. The lyrium helps, but their bodies always want to connect to... something older. Bigger than they are. That's why they block magic. They reach for that other thing, and magic has no room to come in.


     _If the Inquisitor is not a dwarf:_  


  * **Cole:** Like when I listen to Varric.


     _If the Inquisitor is a dwarf:_  


  * **Cole:** Varric feels like that. So do you, except your mark pulls you up.



    

  * **Inquisitor:** Can you tell me more about how the red templars are different?
  * **Cole:** The red lyrium is different, darker. Daggers under the skin. It eats you inside until you're nothing. They hear a different song. The song behind the door old whispers want opened. They are dead and dark and done.



##  Cole's remarks[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=2) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=2&veaction=editsource)

  * _(Upon[entering the Fade](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Here_Lies_the_Abyss))_



    

  * **Cole:** No, no no no no. This is the Fade, but I'm stuck. I can't... why can't I... ?
  * **Cole:** This place is wrong. I made myself forget when I made myself real, but I know it wasn't like this.



  * _(Upon entering the Fade)_



    

  * **Cole:** Wrong, wrong, wrong. Wringing me out. Wrought right and rigid. Can't relax. Can't release...


     _Hang in there, Cole.:_  


  * **Inquisitor:** It's all right, Cole. We'll get you out of here soon.
  * **Cole:** Thank you.
  * **Cole:** It should be like home. It's not. This isn't me, not this part.


     _Pull yourself together, Cole!:_  


  * **Inquisitor:** Cole, if we're going to get out of here, I need you focused!
  * **Cole:** So do I.
  * **Cole:** I'll try. It's hard.



  * _(Conversing with the[Nightmare](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Nightmare_\(demon\)))_



    

  * **Nightmare:** Are you afraid, Cole? I can help you forget. Just like you help other people. We're so very much alike, you and I.
  * **Cole:** No.



  * _(Encountering[Fearlings](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Fearling) for the first time)_



    

  * **Cole:** Small fears, too small to shape the Fade themselves. Clinging to the Nightmare. Feeding on the bits it leaves behind.
  * **Hawke:** And they take the form of spiders, something so many fear.
  * **Sera:** Didn't see no spiders. I'd have taken bloody spiders.
  * **Cole:** They want your fear, so they look how you feel.
  * **Sera:** So... it's _in_ my head? Knowing is not helping!



  * _(Upon seeing the Nightmare)_ You won't hurt my friends!



##  Location Comments[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=3) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=3&veaction=editsource)

  * _([Cradle of Sulevin](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cradle_of_Sulevin))_
    * **Inquisitor:** So this is where the [Sulevin Blade](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Sulevin_Blade) was lost.
    * **Cole:** Lots of things are lost here.
  * _(Cradle of Sulevin)_ I like how the sun goes through the leaves.
  * _([Crestwood](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Crestwood) \- approaching the flooded lake)_ It sounds different. The water changes the song.
  * _(Crestwood - in the Mayor's old house)_ The mayor dreams about this place. Shock and shame and hurt. I don't know why.
  * _(Crestwood - when reinforcements arrive during[High Stakes](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/High_Stakes), if the Inquisitor sided with the templars)_ Venatori. Hungry, hateful ready to hurt people. And they're afraid. They should be.
  * _(Crestwood)_ They want to go home. That's why they take the bodies.
  * _(Crestwood - approaching Caer Bronach)_ They're frightened inside. Trapped by the walls that protect them.
  * _(Crestwood - after draining the lake)_
    * **Inquisitor:** The mayor said Darkspawn destroyed these controls ten years ago. Who repaired them?
    * **Cole:** The mayor. His shame had this shape.
  * _(Crestwood - when sighting the dragon)_ She's very big.
  * _(Crestwood - fighting Snowball)_ So many legs.
  * _(Crestwood)_ The people in Crestwood need help.
  * _(Crestwood)_ It's better that the bodies are burned. The spirits don't think they belong.
  * _(Crestwood -[Flooded Caves](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Flooded_Caves), finding the family of nugs)_
    * **Inquisitor:** The nugs seem to like it down here
    * **Cole:** It's quiet. They like the quiet.
    * **Cole:** Dwarves used to trap them, but they don't remember the dwarves.
    * **Cole:** Even dwarves don't really remember the dwarves.
    * _(If the Inquisitor is a dwarf)_
    * **Inquisitor:** Are you saying I don't recall myself?
    * **Cole:** Yes? No. Sorry?


  * _(If you kill a nug)_
    * **Cole:** It wasn't doing anything!
  * _([Emerald Graves](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Emerald_Graves))_ I like trees. Trees don't hurt people.
  * _(Emerald Graves)_ This is better than war.
  * _(Emerald Graves)_ If you listen, you can hear it all reaching for the sun.
  * _(Emerald Graves - approaching Southfinger Tower)_ There was a lady in the tower. She cried, but no one heard.
  * _(Emerald Graves - beginning[Motherly Encouragement](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Motherly_Encouragement))_ She loved her mother.
  * _([Emprise du Lion](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Emprise_du_Lion))_ The air smells like rocks.
  * _(Emprise du Lion)_ A rock could roll for a long time here.
  * _(Emprise du Lion)_ How do they get so big?
  * _(Emprise du Lion - approaching the boat)_ Get to the boat, Get to the boat, they won't catch me on water, get to the boat. She didn't get to the boat.
  * _(Emprise du Lion - approaching the boat)_ There she is. It was like going to sleep.
  * _(Emprise du Lion - near red lyrium)_ It sings... sick music.
  * _(Emprise du Lion -[Suledin Keep](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Suledin_Keep), seeing the Infected Giant corpse in the cell)_ They want to be big, to kill everything.
  * _([Exalted Plains](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Exalted_Plains))_ Why did they have to fight?
  * _(Exalted Plains)_ Too many people hurting, harming, hacking open a hole for the demons to pour in.
  * _(Exalted Plains - approaching the Dalish camp)_ They keep coming back, searching, seeking, sad, but home is gone.
  * _(Exalted Plains - approaching the Desolate Bank)_ I've never been swimming.
  * _(Exalted Plains - at the broken bridge)_ Do we have to swim?
  * _(Exalted Plains - on finding Valorin during[Someone to Lose](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Someone_to_Lose))_ Blade bites the arms, whispers from a laughing spirit. I'll show them. They'll see how strong I can be.
  * _(The[Fade](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Fade) \- during [Here Lies the Abyss](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Here_Lies_the_Abyss)) _They still remember when they were higher, before it woke up and everything fell.
  * _([Fallow Mire](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Fallow_Mire))_ The mud wants my feet to stay.
  * _(Fallow Mire)_ So many old songs under the water.
  * _(Fallow Mire)_ This is like the Fade, but wetter.
  * _([Forbidden Oasis](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Forbidden_Oasis))_ Digging and delving like dwarves. Do they hear the old song, too?
  * _(Forbidden Oasis - at the door to[Solasan](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Solasan))_ I'm afraid. It wants us to be afraid.
  * _(Forbidden Oasis - after opening a sarcophagus)_
    * **Cole:** Did that hurt?
    * **Inquisitor:** I feel a bit strange.
    * **Cole:** You're shinier, but not where everyone can see.
  * _([Hissing Wastes](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Hissing_Wastes))_ The sky is so... big.
  * _(Hissing Wastes)_ There's sand in my shoes again.
  * _(Hissing Wastes)_ Something bit me!
  * _(Hissing Wastes)_ It's so cold. Why isn't there snow?
  * _(Hissing Wastes)_ Look at all the stars. Their light is very far away. Some of them are gone. 
    * **Solas:** Vast but still. Does it bother you, how different it looks than the sky in the Fade?
    * **Cole:** At first, I didn't remember. Now I just want to forget.
    * **Vivienne:** The creature has more riddles for us, it seems.
    * **Cole:** It isn't a riddle. I can say what I mean without you understanding.
    * **Dorian:** I'm not even going to pretend to know what you mean.
    * **Cole:** It's alright. They can't hurt you.
  * _([Shrine of Dumat](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Shrine_of_Dumat))_ This is a sad place, filled with old pain. People spoke here, and something listened, until it didn't.
  * _([Storm Coast](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Storm_Coast)) _"One by one they follow me, laughing, drowning, into the sea." The rest of the poem is sad. 
    * **Dorian:** And it started out so well.
    * **Blackwall:** But the start was so cheery.
  * _(Storm Coast)_ So much water. Where does it go?
  * _(Storm Coast)_ The temples have a lot of keys. They all sing, but never the same song.
  * _(Storm Coast)_ I thought there would be more storms.
  * _(Storm Coast)_ It's quiet.
  * _(Storm Coast)_ It's very wet.
  * _(Storm Coast - Daerwin's Mouth)_
    * **Cole:** They didn't get to say goodbye.
    * **Inquisitor:** What do you mean?
    * **Cole:** A templar at [Therinfal Redoubt](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Therinfal_Redoubt). He wanted to make the world safe for his daughter. Then he turned red inside.
    * **Cole:** She doesn't know.
  * _(Storm Coast - Dragon Island)_ It's like looking at the world from the other side. Far away but real.
  * ( _Storm Coast - while standing by Gatt during[Demands of the Qun](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\)))_
    * **Cole:** Heart hammering, brush of breath at the base of my back. He licks his thumb before turning the page.
    * **Cole:** He never finished. You don't have a demon inside you. You don't have to wonder anymore.
    * **Gatt:** Stop. Just... stop.
    * **Bull:** Cole, knock it off. People who follow the Qun get nervous around demons, remember?
    * **Gatt:** Bull, how can you work with a demon?
    * **Bull:** He's all right.
  * _([Western Approach](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Western_Approach))_ The darkspawn are below us. A long way, but still singing.
  * _(Western Approach)_ The song never sang for them. They were lucky.
  * _(Western Approach)_ Wait, he says. I can still work, I don't need any food. The guard laughs, the blade comes down.
  * _(Western Approach)_ It's thin here. Spirits were here even without the rifts.
  * _(Western Approach)_ Very old voices. I can barely hear them.
  * _(Western Approach - during[Frederic's Livelihood](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Frederic%27s_Livelihood))_ Frederic ordered a tea kettle, and it never arrived.
  * _(Western Approach - approaching Death Drink Springs)_ The air hurts. I have to stop.
  * _(Western Approach - summoning the[Abyssal High Dragon](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Abyssal_High_Dragon))_ She's coming.
  * _(Western Approach - summoning the Abyssal High Dragon)_ She smells blood. The hatchlings are hungry. She never stops hunting.
  * _(Western Approach - summoning the Abyssal High Dragon)_ She's very big.
  * _(Western Approach - summoning the Abyssal High Dragon)_ She's here!
  * _(The[Winter Palace](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Winter_Palace) \- during [Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Wicked_Eyes_and_Wicked_Hearts))_
    * **Cole:** Breath painful, stabbing, and then real stabbing, lungs full, frothing, scent of apples as it all goes black.
    * **Dorian:** "Death by Apple Pie," a lovely poem by our dear friend Cole.
    * **Solas:** They're already dead. You can't help them. Don't let their memory overwhelm you.
    * **Sera:** Nobody asked for creepy, alright? Shut it!



###  [_Jaws of Hakkon_](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Jaws_of_Hakkon)[DLC](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Downloadable_content_\(Inquisition\))[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=4) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=4&veaction=editsource)

  * _([Frostback Basin](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Frostback_Basin) \- Swamp Kuldsdotten)_ The trees are fighting. They are very angry, but very slow.
  * _(Frostback Basin -[The Lady's Rest](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Lady%27s_Rest)) _They watched the dead and dying, pressing close, clustered to hear, and forgot how to go back.
  * _(Frostback Basin - The Lady's Rest)_
    * **Sera** : I hate this island. Stinks of dog, and blight, and just... sad! How does it smell sad?
    * **Cole** : You feel sad because they do, watching, waiting. They want to help you hear it.



###  _[The Descent](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Descent) _[DLC](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Downloadable_content_\(Inquisition\))[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=5) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=5&veaction=editsource)

  * _([Deep Roads](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Deep_Roads) \- moving through the Forgotten Caverns after the first fight with the [Sha-Brytol](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Sha-Brytol))_
    * **Cole:** It sings softly under the silence. The Stone took him back. He's home again.
    * **Valta:** Somehow that brings me comfort.



###  _[Trespasser](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Trespasser)_ [DLC](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Downloadable_content_\(Inquisition\))[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=6) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=6&veaction=editsource)

  * _(The Crossroads)_ The rocks didn't move themselves. They found a way to make a path.
  * _(The Crossroads)_ This goes everywhere. Even places that aren't anymore.
  * _(The Crossroads)_ It's old. The stones remember different ways to be, and it asks them to change.
  * _(The Deep Roads)_ They're all singing. Coffers, coffins, corpses that aren't dead. A song crying out in the dark.
  * _(The Deep Roads)_ Songs screaming far away. It wants to wake up but can't remember how. No one should be here.



##  Combat comments[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=7) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=7&veaction=editsource)

**Fallen companions**

  * _(Inquisitor)_ Wait! Stop!
  * _(Dorian)_ Dorian's hurt!
  * _(Iron Bull)_ The Iron Bull! No!
  * _(Cassandra)_ Cassandra's hurt!
  * _(Solas)_ Solas! No!



**Kills an enemy**

  * Die!
  * You can't hurt me.
  * _(Destroying a Winter Shard in the Lowland Fortress)_ You can't freeze us!
  * _(If in party when Haven is under siege.)_ Can you see me? You will see me!



**Low Health**

  * It hurts!
  * Help!



**Fighting Demons**

  * Do you hear it? Don't listen.



##  Cole's Cryptic Comments[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=8) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=8&veaction=editsource)

  * **[Varric]** "Kid, says the stone. Kid, kidding. It would keep me kept with a name, but the cairn can't catch me." 
    * Occurs after Cole's [personal quest](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Subjected_to_His_Will)
  * **[Varric]** "He writes words that aren't real, but they are for him, in a quiet place whose stone shape shakes the ground."
  * **[Varric]** "The stone is cracked, split, jagged. The hawk would have been safe if it had stayed, but that isn't what hawks do." 
    * A reference to [Hawke](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Hawke) after the quest [Here Lies the Abyss](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Here_Lies_the_Abyss).
  * **[Dorian]** "Bright, like the fish that kill you if you eat them. Can't hate you for hiding if you burn so brilliantly."
  * **[Dorian]** "Glittering to gloss a hidden hurt. Unlearning not to hope for more. Stumbling steps where the wall used to be." 
    * If in a romance with Dorian.
  * **[Dorian]** "He tried to melt a snowflake because he liked waterfalls. Swallowing bile and pride as he sees his son defend himself." 
    * Refers to [Dorian's father](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Halward_Pavus).


  * **[Solas]** "Voice ringing with fullness from both worlds, guiding me to the shining places. He calls himself Pride."
  * **[Solas]** "Old pain, shadows forgotten from dreams too real. This side is slow and heavy, but here is what can change."
  * **[Solas]** "Wisdom knows enduring is pain. He hurts for her, another of many he couldn't save. He carries necessary deaths." 
    * In reference to and occurs after Solas's personal quest [All New, Faded for Her](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/All_New,_Faded_for_Her).
  * **[Solas]** "She is bare-faced, embarrassed, and she doesn't know. She thinks it's because of her." 
    * If in a romance with Solas and the vallaslin is removed.
  * **[Solas]** "She feels her face, marked, marred without malice. She didn't know. She thinks it's why you walked away." 
    * If in a romance with Solas and the vallaslin is not removed.
  * **[Solas]** "He hurts, an old pain from before, when everything sang the same. You're real, and it means everyone could be real. It changes everything, but it can't." 
    * If in a romance with Solas and let Cole speak option is chosen.



**This section contains spoilers for:  
 _Dragon Age: Inquisition_.**

  * **[Solas]** "(Solas speaking through Cole) I'm sorry, Cole, but with your gift, I fear you might see the path that I must now walk in solitude forever. This fate is mine alone. Indeed, I would not wish it on an enemy, much less someone that I once cared for. Though you reach out in compassion, I must now insist that you forget. (Cole now speaks) I'm... what were we talking about? I'm ready to help people when you are." 
    * Triggered when approaching Cole at Skyhold after the end of the game.



**This section contains spoilers for:  
 _Dragon Age: Asunder_.**

  * **[Adrian]** "Adrian was a mage, but she killed mages to force the fight. She wanted blood."



  * **[Vivienne]** "A breath-caught smile from the Enchanter as the candle lights. The walls are safe; she will never be hungry again." 
    * Refers to Vivienne's relationship with Duke Bastien.
  * **[Vivienne or Mythal/Flemeth]** "A cold flame blazes in a robe worth more than children. Protect her, and she consumes you, burning because she can."
  * **[Cassandra]** "Petals fall open as lips shape words that rhyme. Candlelight softens the edges." 
    * If in a romance with Cassandra
  * **[Cassandra]** "Stomach full of mantras, she burns like a beacon, Faith a flame to bring succor for a Seeker."
  * **[Cassandra]** "Faith seeks a friend in Compassion, cautious, careful, too much grey but growing." 
    * A reference to the budding friendship between Cole and Cassandra.
  * **[Blackwall]** "He feels naked without the name on the armor, but now he knows you want him naked." 
    * If in a romance with Blackwall.
  * **[Blackwall]** "An old name burns inside armor that shouldn't fit, lit by faces of the children he couldn't save."
  * **[Blackwall]** "The name breaks free, pulls the pain with it. A black wall to shield the self when the sky is rainier."
  * **[The Iron Bull]** "Tied, but tenderly, loving in the letters of a word that would stop it, knots in satin scarves." 
    * If in a romance with The Iron Bull.
  * **[The Iron Bull]** "The, a joke. He laughs to himself, imagining herds of cattle in fields of iron, but now he worries it fits."
  * **[The Iron Bull]** "Salt-spray smell of Seheron. Lost in smoke from a burning ship. Guilt at not feeling guiltier." 
    * If the Qunari Dreadnaught is sacrificed in Bull's personal quest [Demands of the Qun](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\)).
  * **[The Iron Bull]** "Copper on the lips. Dalish lies dead-eyed beside me. He'll come, he'll call, he won't leave us. Horns pointing up." 
    * If the Chargers are sacrificed in Bull's personal quest [Demands of the Qun](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demands_of_the_Qun_\(Inquisition\)).
  * **[Sera]** "Fleet-footed and free, the arrow that caught the miller's sack, but no longer shot alone, aquiver in a quiver."
  * **[Sera]** "She hurts, but helping hurts more. She sees the strings that pull me, eyes like raisins in a stale cookie."
  * **[Sera]** "Shite. He's wrong. Dead-eyed crazy, shite. I called him a 'him'. Is he alive, is everything alive, shite. I hate raisins."
  * **[Leliana]** "The Left Hand remembers a knife slipped to her in the darkness, and wonders why the flower blooms."
  * **[Leliana]** "The Left Hand is harder, faith fallen in folly. It makes the dreams worse, but sends them away faster." 
    * If Leliana is "hardened".
  * **[Leliana]** "The Left Hand blooms on the bush, remembering the light that shone in her darkness. She knows how to sing again." 
    * If Leliana is "softened".
  * **[Josephine]** "Steel flashes, like at the top of the stairs, but this time she knows her voice and it ends with a kiss." 
    * If in a romance with Josephine. Josephine once inadvertently killed a man as the scuffled at the top of a stair case and he fell as she pushed him away. Thereafter, it haunted her.
  * **[Josephine]** "She spins, plucking strings, matching wits and words, an admiral who will never send ships of her own."
  * **[Josephine]** "Ships launch on changing winds. Dizzy sometimes, like the top of the stairs, but sometimes like dancing."
  * **[Cullen]** "Safe and solid, protecting and proud. He feels like quiet, stronger when you hold him." 
    * If in a romance with Cullen.
  * **[Cullen]** "He is quiet, behind the noise. The little bottle makes him shake, but he tests the chains." 
    * If Cullen is told to continue to not take Lyrium.
  * **[Cullen]** "He sounds right again with the chains in place, but the music makes him sad." 
    * If Cullen is told to take Lyrium again.
  * **[Cullen]** "He sounds new, echoes of laughter on an empty riverbed. Not for sailing, but safer." ****
  * **[Cullen]**
    * "They didn't hang you there, you can walk away."
    * "Uldred marked you, but didn't make you. You stayed you."
    * "The center never changed, kept safe like a coin in your pocket."



_This is not spoken by Cole, but is sent in a message to Cullen from Cole and can be heard being delivered to Cullen in Cullen's office at Skyhold._

  * "It's made from people." 
    * This is a possible reference to how Red Lyrium is made.
    * This is a possible reference to the film _Soylent Green_.
    * This is also a possible reference to Reapers in BioWare's sister series, _Mass Effect._
  * "He meant to watch forever. He called himself Sorrow." 
    * This is a reference to [Abelas](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Abelas) that occurs after the quest [What Pride Had Wrought](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/What_Pride_Had_Wrought).
    * Possibly a reference to [The Sorrow](https://metalgear.fandom.com/wiki/The_Sorrow) from Metal Gear.
  * "She's still behind the curtains in the reading room, watching the blood pool on the floor." 
    * This is a direct quote from [Briala](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Briala) in the novel _[The Masked Empire](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Masked_Empire)_.
  * "He hates it all because of the darkness behind the door. Some doors should stay shut." 
    * This is a possible reference to the novel _House of Leaves._
    * This is a possible reference to the door of [Solasan](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Solasan).
    * This is also a possible reference to Corypheus's trip to the fade and finding the black city empty
  * "It wasn't blood in the bath. Fingers on the scalp, intimate, and then the moment is gone." 
    * This is a reference to the video game _Gone Home_.
  * "She knows they're going to kill her, can only save what's important. Precious space to remember her smile." 
    * This is a reference to the video game _Hate Plus._
  * "He was dead the whole time. He didn't know." 
    * This is a reference to the film _The Sixth Sense_.
  * "It wasn't from a flower. He rode it in the snow." 
    * This is a reference to the film _Citizen Kane_.
  * "He hunts the killer, but he's the one who killed her. He can't remember." 
    * This is a reference to the film _Memento_.
  * "He didn't kill his father. He was his father." 
    * This is a reference to _Star Wars_.
  * "There is no other man. He becomes the other man to do the things he can't." 
    * This is a possible reference to the film _Fight Club_.
    * This is also a possible reference to Thom Rainier's history with Blackwall.
  * "He was the boy who was supposed to die. He named himself after the horse." 
    * This is a reference to the film _Lucky Number Slevin_.
  * "He teaches them to fight with a secret flaw, part of a glorious strategy." 
    * This is a reference to the Bioware game _Jade Empire_.
  * "He was their enemy the whole time, but she made him forget, so he could change." 
    * This is a reference to another Bioware game _Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic_.
  * "They should have been born together, but instead they were bound by light." 
    * This is possibly a reference to the game _Beyond: Two Souls._
  * "Never trust half an elf." 
    * This is possibly a reference [Michel de Chevin's](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Michel_de_Chevin) betrayal in [The Masked Empire](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Masked_Empire) and to the film series _Lord of the Rings_.



###  _[The Descent](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Descent)_ [DLC](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Downloadable_content_\(Inquisition\))[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=9) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=9&veaction=editsource)

  * "It's singing. A they that's an it that's asleep, but still making music."



###  _[Trespasser](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Trespasser)_ [DLC](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Downloadable_content_\(Inquisition\))[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=10) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=10&veaction=editsource)

**This section contains spoilers for _Trespasser_.**

  * "He did not want a body. But she asked him to come. He left a scar when he burned her off his face."
  * "She killed the girl to save herself. She thinks about the eyes going black. A weapon is an order. Not a gift." 
    * This is a reference to _[Mass Effect 3](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_3)'s_ background story about [an Asari](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Aeian_T%27Goni) forced to kill an injured farm girl Hilary to stay alive. Shepard has the chance to use Spectre authorization and requisition her a weapon per her request.
  * "Bare-faced but free, frolicking fighting, fierce. He wants to give wisdom, not orders."
  * "He died in the darkness so a blue rose could bloom." 
    * This is a reference to [Charr](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Charr), [Ereba](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Ereba) and [their child](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Citadel:_Krogan_Dying_Message), also from the [Mass Effect Series](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mass_Effect) by [BioWare](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/BioWare).
  * **[Divine Victoria]** "Her name is different now. Victoria. The old name slips away. Further each time. She's glad you're here."
  * **[Blackwall]** "Rainier. Rainier. Rainier. It still hurts. But you helped make it better. He can mend it now." 
    * This is a reference to the pardoning of [Thom Rainier](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Blackwall) during [Revelations](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Revelations).
  * **[Cole]** "Being this, being me...it's harder. But better. I like me. Maryden laughs at things I say." 
    * This is a reference to [Cole](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole) being made more human.
  * "The guardian spirits stayed. Not bound but biding. Because he asked. He knows how to speak so spirits listen."
  * "It was the same boy. His mother on the ship. His father in their homeland. He grew up lonely, or didn't." 
    * This is a reference to a [Quarian](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Quarian) child named Jona in the Mass Effect series; in _[Mass Effect 2](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_2)_ , [Shepard may encounter a recording of Jona's mother being gunned down when her ship came under attack by reactivated Geth](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Tali:_Treason). In Mass Effect 3, [Shepard may encounter Jona's dying father on Rannoch, the Quarian homeworld](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Rannoch:_Admiral_Koris).
  * "Your hand hurts. A heartbeat. Not yours. Hammering the beat of a song in its final verse. I'm sorry." 
    * This is a reference to the volatile state of the [Inquisitor](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisitor)'s Anchor during [Trespasser](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Trespasser).
  * "It's the Veil. It wants to be back, but it's trapped on you. I don't know how to help!"
  * "The spirits have fled. Flying. Fluttering. Fast to the farthest Fade. They're afraid of the Veil tearing again."
  * "[His friend](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Felassan) had to die. Because he thought they were people. A [slow arrow](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Felassan) breaks in the [sad wolf](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Solas)'s jaws."
  * "He broke the dreams to stop the old dreams from waking. The wolf chews its leg off to escape the trap." 
    * A reference to Solas creating the Veil to stop the Evanuris.
  * "They made bodies from the earth. And the earth was afraid. It fought back. But they made it forget."
  * "Sometimes the cow takes your gold." 
    * This is a reference to the [Shifty Looking Cow](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Shifty_Looking_Cow) in the BioWare game _[Mass Effect](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Mass_Effect)_.
  * "If you leave and come back. The chest gives you another. That's how we know too much." 
    * This is a reference to "chest farming", a method in which a player reloads a saved game repeatedly in an attempt to get a specific item or loot from a single chest (especially in order to upskill/overpower a character).
  * "It always had a soul. The question is the answer." 
    * This is a reference to [the Geth](https://masseffect.fandom.com/wiki/Legion) from _Mass Effect_ , AIs who attained sentience by asking "Does this unit have a soul?"
  * (In the Deep Roads) "Their ancient shapers were mountains drawn of all their wills, walking their memories into valleys of the world."
  * (In the Deep Roads) "They're all singing. Coffers, coffins, corpses that aren't dead. A song crying out in the dark."
  * (In the Darvaarad, near red lyrium) "The song is different, but the pieces fit together".
  * (Approaching the Shrine to the [Dread Wolf](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Fen%27Harel)) "[Solas](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Solas) doesn't want to hurt people! He's not that kind of wolf! Qunari don't see."



##  Companion Comments about Cole[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=11) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=11&veaction=editsource)

  * **[Blackwall](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Blackwall):** Cole's dangerous. Unpredictable. We aren't even sure what he is. Don't know what he might do. I wouldn't turn my back on him.
  * **[Blackwall](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Blackwall):** I've been too hard on Cole. He's odd enough and confounding, but there may be some good in him after all. The least I can do is support him while he sorts himself out.
  * [**Cassandra**](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cassandra): Tell that demon...what does it call itself, Cole? Tell it to leave. He may not mean harm, but that does not mean he will not harm us. Spirits are not creatures to take at face value. Be cautious with him, Inquisitor.
  * **[Sera](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Sera):** Not saying nothing about that. That thing is just wrong.
  * **[Vivienne](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Vivienne):** Whether Cole is a spirit or a demon is irrelevant. Neither can be trusted, my dear. Remember that.
  * **[Sera](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Sera):** Don’t give two squirts about him, he’s still just a wrong thing. (If Cole is made more human)



##  Cole's Comments about Companions[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=12) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=12&veaction=editsource)

  * **[Inquisitor](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisitor):** You're too bright. Like counting birds against the sun. The mark makes you more. But past it...



    _(dependent on the player's belief and motivation choices for becoming inquisitor)_
    _(For non-faith based, "fanatical belief is the problem", "restore order" motivation inquisitor)_
    _(Or... simply, if the Inquisitor is a Rift Mage)_
    You reach across, mindful, meaning. You pull it through to this side, make it real here.
    _(For a dwarf Inquisitor)_
    The stone, still there, silent and reaching up for the blood that walks. No dreams with the cord cut. You sell it.
    _(For an elf Inquisitor)_
    Pulled, blood that is not blood, a tiny trace of time. Lips struggling to shape language your parents lived.
    _(Human Inquisitor)_
    War and weariness, blood and battle, life learning to lead, clash, kill.
    _(Vashoth Inquisitor)_
    Old blood, deeper, passion pounding pulse, unchecked. Raw rage, but only an option.

And past that, the weight of all on you. All the hopes you carry, fears you fight. You are theirs.

It must be very hard. I hope I help.

  * **[Varric](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras): **Varric is quiet inside. He pulls me more to here. Makes me a person. Calls me "kid." A friend.
  * **[Solas](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Solas): **Solas, bright and sad, observes and accepts. Spirit self, seeing the soul, Solas, but somehow sorrows.



##  Cole and [Blackwall](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Blackwall)[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=13) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=13&veaction=editsource)

  * **Blackwall:** They say you're a demon.
  * **Cole:** Yes. Or spirit. I want it to be spirit.
  * **Blackwall:** Either way, I know you're dangerous.
  * **Cole:** Yes. Like you.
  * **Blackwall:** What?
  * **Cole:** A sack on the side of the road, struggling. The boy runs from it, crying.
  * **Blackwall:** Fine, so you're dangerous _and_ insane.
  * **Cole:** You would stop it if you could. That is enough. But don't do it again.



───────

_(Upon approaching the sea in the Storm Coast.)_

  * **Cole:** "One by one they follow me, laughing, drowning in the sea."
  * **Cole:** The rest of the poem is sad.
  * **Blackwall:** But the start was so cheery.



───────

  * **Cole:** So many masks.
  * **Blackwall:** At the ball? It's Orlesian culture, get used to it.
  * **Cole:** Not at the ball. Here.



───────

  * **Cole:** _Mockingbird, mockingbird, quiet and still, what do you see from the top of that hill? Can you see up? Can you see down?_
  * **Blackwall:** Wait.
  * **Cole:** _Can you see the dead things all about town?_
  * **Blackwall:** How do you know that song?
  * **Cole:** It just came to me. Everyone says everyone knows it. The children knew it.



───────

  * **Cole:** How do you get the hair on your face?
  * **Blackwall:** Look, ask Varric. He seems to have adopted you.
  * **Cole:** He doesn't havehair on his face. Is it a mask?
  * **Blackwall:** No, it's a beard. Look, if you were any other lad your age I'd tell that one day you'll probably grow one too. Except I don't know if spirits that become boys get beards.
  * **Cole:** I could try.
  * **Blackwall:** Right. You go do that then. Good luck. Have fun.



───────

  * **Cole:** We played by the fire so she would be warm. No, it's summer, Liddy.
  * **Blackwall:** This thing you do? Maybe you should stop doing it.
  * **Cole:** Got her a flower but they'd taken her. Left it on her bed. Next eight on the sill.
  * **Cole:** Tourney sands. A garden seat. Five to Chantry altars. One to a child with her hair. The sea? Too many to count.
  * **Cole:** And thirty-six. Tossed off the battlements today.
  * **Blackwall:** Go bother Solas.
  * **Cole:** You have many feelings.
  * **Cole:** I'm sorry she died.



───────

  * **Cole:** Your knife is big.
  * **Blackwall:** _(Laughs.)_ It's a sword.
  * **Cole:** It's bigger than mine.
  * **Blackwall:** And now you've made it awkward.



───────

  * **Blackwall:** How does a spirit become flesh anyway?
  * **Cole:** I don't know. How does a Warden become Grey?



───────

  * **Blackwall:** You know, Cole, you're not so bad. But I'll never get used to the things that come out of your mouth.
  * **Cole:** There was once a man who had bees coming out of his mouth?
  * **Blackwall:** A perfect example.



───────

  * **Blackwall:** What are you staring at?
  * **Cole:** Your head. So many tangles. Knots. And that's just on the inside.
  * **Cole:** You need a hairbrush.



───────

  * **Blackwall:** Hey, Cole. Say something interesting.
  * **Cole:** "Something interesting"?
  * **Blackwall:** Yes, I deserved that one.



───────

  * **Cole:** When you charge at them, you make them hit you.
  * **Blackwall:** Ideally. That's why my armor's heavier than yours.



───────

_(If the Inquisitor did not romance Blackwall.)_

  * **Cole:** Golden, graceful, glittering but not gaudy. Voice delicate and delectable. 
  * **Blackwall:** What are you talking about, Cole? 
  * **Cole:** Sweet, soft, and silky. Her dress, and also under her dress. Are you going to talk to Josephine? 
  * **Blackwall:** Maker's balls, get out of my mind, would you? You make me sound like a dirty, old bastard!
  * **Cole:** Do you want to hear what she thinks of you?
  * **Blackwall:** No.
  * **Cole:** You should.



───────

  * **Blackwall:** Why are you here? Do you even understand what's happening in the world?
  * **Cole:** I heal the helpless. Give hope where there is hurt.
  * **Blackwall:** But you've killed before.
  * **Cole:** Yes. Before I knew what I was.
  * **Blackwall:** Why should we believe you can help now?
  * **Cole:** It hurts too much. I can't be me, have to be someone who never killed.
  * **Cole:** Help enough, and I'm different. I'm not me. Believe it to become it.
  * **Blackwall:** Maker's balls.
  * **Cole:** We can change, if we want it enough.



───────

  * **Blackwall:** Tell me, Cole, how do you make them forget you?
  * **Cole:** I'm not _really_ real.
  * **Cole:** They already want to forget me. I find the part that doesn't fit and set it free. Their mind makes a shape that makes sense without me.
  * **Blackwall:** That's not right.



_(Occurs after Blackwall's personal quest.)_

  * **Cole:** I'm sorry you have to stay. It wouldn't work for them. You were trying to fix it. It isn't your fault.
  * **Blackwall:** What isn't my fault?
  * **Cole:** They wanted Blackwall, not Rainier. That's why the others are angry.
  * **Blackwall:** Angry? Really? I thought I was just imagining all the frowning faces. Care to tear into me as well, now that you know?
  * **Cole:** No.



───────

_(Occurs after Blackwall's personal quest.)_

  * **Blackwall:** You, who heal the helpless... you're not angry about what I was hiding?
  * **Cole:** You never hid from me.
  * **Cole:** _"Mockingbird, mockingbird."_ Too many voices in the carriage. Maker, they're young.
  * **Cole:** If I tell my men to stop, they'll know it was all a lie. Cold, trapped, heart hammering like axes on a carriage door.
  * **Blackwall:** Stop. Please.



───────

_(Occurs after Blackwall's personal quest.)_

  * **Blackwall:** Cole, if you knew what I am, what I'd done, why didn't you tell the others?
  * **Cole:** Everyone hides dead things. Everyone pretends. You wanted to fix it.
  * **Blackwall:** I'm a murderer.
  * **Cole:** You don't want to be. You made a new you. You are Blackwall. You killed Rainier.
  * **Blackwall:** If only that were possible.
  * **Cole:** You would stand between Rainier and the carriage. But you can't. It doesn't work like that.
  * **Cole:** So you carry the bodies to remember.
  * **Blackwall:** I suppose I do.



───────

_(Occurs if Cole spares the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Blackwall:** I hear you found the templar that hurt you.
  * **Cole:** Yes. I tried to kill him. I thought it would fix it, fix me.
  * **Blackwall:** Did it?
  * **Cole:** No. But I'm more real now. I'll remember.
  * **Blackwall:** Good. Remembering is the only way you learn.
  * **Cole:** It hurts.
  * **Blackwall:** It does.



───────

_(Occurs if Cole spares the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Blackwall:** So now that you've dealt with the templar, you're a real boy?
  * **Cole:** Realer.
  * **Blackwall:** Good enough. I suppose you'll stop looking into people's heads soon? And you might want to look into, I don't know, eating.
  * **Cole:** Blech.
  * **Blackwall:** Oh, are we at that stage? Spitting everything up? At least you've mastered walking.
  * **Blackwall:** Soon you'll be eating properly. Then drinking. Then drinking for real. Then girls.
  * **Cole:** You know a lot about girls.
  * **Blackwall:** You're supposed to stop looking in my head.



───────

_(Occurs if Cole spares the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Blackwall:** What do you think your templar is doing now? Trying to make a new life for himself?
  * **Cole:** Stop. It isn't about you.
  * **Blackwall:** What?
  * **Cole:** Callier. His family. His children. You wonder if some part of them watches you still.
  * **Cole:** You wonder if they want you to feel guilty, if they want you to make up for what you did... but they don't.
  * **Cole:** If they're watching, all they want is not to have died. It isn't about you.
  * **Blackwall:** _(Sighs.)_ We are a pair, you and I. The victim and the murderer.



───────

_(Occurs if Cole spares the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Cole:** If you want to remember, remember this: if you become Rainier again, I will be here, and I will kill you.
  * **Cole:** And if I become a demon again and hurt people, you will kill me.
  * **Blackwall:** I believe I can work with that.



───────

_(Occurs if Cole forgives the Templar during his personal quest.)_

_(Occurs if Cole forgives the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Blackwall:** I hear you found the Templar that killed you.
  * **Cole:** Yes. His hurt is healed. So is mine.
  * **Blackwall:** Just like that? How do you forgive someone who does that to you?
  * **Cole:** He was frightened. The other Templars were older. He didn't know what to do.
  * **Cole:** Afraid of them, afraid of me, can't face it, lock it away and pretend it wasn't real.
  * **Cole:** He fled far away, tried to forget, to be someone new.
  * **Blackwall:** He deserved to be punished.
  * **Cole:** He was.



───────

_(Occurs if Cole forgives the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Blackwall:** This Templar who hurt you... you made him forget?
  * **Cole:** Yes. He knows he left the Templars, but I'm not there. He just knows they made him someone he didn't want to be.
  * **Blackwall:** Why did you do that? You shouldn't have taken that from him.
  * **Cole:** Why?
  * **Blackwall:** Taking away a bad memory is one thing. Taking away guilt is another. Without that guilt, it's as though he never killed you.
  * **Cole:** Isn't the world better that way?
  * **Blackwall:** I... I don't know.



───────

_(Occurs if Cole forgives the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Cole:** I understand. Making the Templar forget what he did to me is like making you forget Rainier.
  * **Blackwall:** I... Yes. Perhaps.
  * **Cole:** My pain was his pain. It made the amulet not work. We both had to let it go.
  * **Blackwall:** But now he doesn't remember what he did.
  * **Cole:** Isn't me not hurting more important than him being punished?
  * **Blackwall:** _(Sighs.)_ We are a pair, you and I. The victim and the murderer. If it helps you, lad, then I am glad you forgave him.



───────

_(Occurs if Cole forgives the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Cole:** You think that if you forget, you will become like that again. But you're not him. You have other things to carry. You can put the bodies down.
  * **Blackwall:** Thank you.



##  Cole and [Cassandra](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast)[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=14) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=14&veaction=editsource)

  * **Cassandra:** If you are to fight alongside us, Cole, I expect you to follow orders. The Inquisitor believes you wish to help, but I will not allow you to threaten innocents.
  * **Cole:** Yes. Help the hurt, save the small. If I become a demon, cut me down.
  * **Cassandra:** Do not doubt me. I will do it.
  * **Cole:** Good.
  * **Cassandra:** You're... serious, aren't you?
  * **Cole:** Yes. I hope you are, too. 

───────

  * **Cole:** You're a better Seeker than Lambert. You care about everyone.
  * **Cassandra:** You knew Lord Seeker Lambert?
  * **Cole:** I killed him. He cared more about stopping mages than protecting people.
  * **Cassandra:** You... killed the Lord Seeker?
  * **Cole:** Pathetic mages. Crush them at Andoral's Reach or starve them out. Doesn't matter which.
  * **Cole:** I need an example, Seekers succeeding, seizing power. Overthrow the Divine, triumphant in the eyes of the Maker.
  * **Cassandra:** I... am uncertain whether to believe you.
  * **Cole:** You believe I killed him. 

───────

  * **Cassandra:** Cole, do you have any proof about what you claim Lord Seeker Lambert did?


  * **Cole:** I was there. I didn't need proof.
  * **Cassandra:** But he could have been brought to justice. There are rules...
  * **Cole:** He used rules to hurt people. He always found a way to be right, even when he killed my friend.
  * **Cassandra:** You had a friend?
  * **Cole:** A pretty Templar. She died protecting Rhys and me, but she got better.
  * **Cassandra:** I... don't even want to know what that means.



───────

  * **Cassandra:** I have considered what you said about Lord Seeker Lambert, Cole. If it's true, then perhaps he deserved to die.
  * **Cassandra:** Though it need not have been you who killed him.
  * **Cole:** He would have hurt people.
  * **Cassandra:** It is not that simple.
  * **Cole:** Why not? He made templars see monsters instead of mages, made them push until it all fell down.
  * **Cassandra:** We thought Lambert was assassinated. It made the rebellion worse, and many people were killed.
  * **Cole:** But not by him.
  * **Cassandra:** _(Sighs.)_



───────

  * **Cassandra:** Cole, you killed Lord Seeker Lambert so he wouldn't hurt people.
  * **Cole:** Yes. Thank you for remembering. Sometimes people forget me.
  * **Cassandra:** Is that why you went to Therinfal?
  * **Cole:** Most sounded the same, but the leaders they listened to were hurt, hollowed, sick with a new song.
  * **Cole:** They swallowed lies until they sang with darker music. The sound hollowed them.
  * **Cole:** I wanted them to stop me if I harmed people, but I had to stop them instead.
  * **Cole:** Oh, wait. You had a question.
  * **Cassandra:** Perhaps we should think of something more... pleasant.
  * **Cole:** Like helping people?
  * **Cassandra:** Yes, like that.



───────

  * **Cole:** Oh. That makes more sense.
  * **Cassandra:** Why do you look at me when you say that?
  * **Cole:** You found faith, not just a feeling. It was a spirit.
  * **Cassandra:** We do not need to speak of this further.
  * **Cole:** I'm a spirit that touched a body, you're a body that touched a spirit. We're the same but backwards!
  * **Cassandra:** Please, stop.



───────

  * **Cole:** It's you, Cassandra.
  * **Cole:** Breathing from the belly, cold air warmed, stones beneath me, candle before me, Maker all around.
  * **Cole:** Then nothing, empty, I'm cut, cauterized, then caught, cleansed by a light that carries me home.
  * **Cole:** You're thinking backwards. You don't have faith because of the spirit. The spirit came because of your faith.
  * **Cole:** It's you.
  * **Cassandra:** Thank you, Cole. I appreciate that.



───────

_(Occurs if Cole spares the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Cassandra:** So, Cole, you've forgiven the Templar who... killed you?
  * **Cole:** I don't know if I'll ever forgive him. But I can live with him.
  * **Cole:** Killing him won't make anything better. It's more complicated than that.
  * **Cassandra:** I think that's the first time I've heard you admit _anything_ is complicated.
  * **Cole:** I don't understand all of it. I'm trying.



───────

_(Occurs if Cole spares the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Cassandra:** What the Templars did to you, to the real Cole... I knew the treatment was harsh, but...
  * **Cole:** There were beatings, worse than beatings. "If you tell anyone, I'll say you used blood magic."
  * **Cole:** Not all Templars were like that. But not enough could stand up to the ones who were.
  * **Cassandra:** Whatever happens in the future, there will be changes to how Templars and mages govern themselves.
  * **Cassandra:** The Inquisition may have a say in such changes. I... would appreciate any insight you might have.
  * **Cole:** You'd take advice from a demon?
  * **Cassandra:** I'll take it. I'm not promising to follow it.



───────

_(Occurs if Cole spares the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Cole:** I was wrong to kill Lambert, wasn't I, Cassandra?
  * **Cassandra:** What made you change your mind?
  * **Cole:** I can see more. I could have helped the rebel mages. I could have warned someone.
  * **Cole:** Things are connected, tied in a tangle. Fixing one thing might break something else.
  * **Cole:** How do you do it?
  * **Cassandra:** I try, but don't always succeed. You do your best, and have faith it will turn out as it should.
  * **Cole:** I was never a spirit of faith, but thank you. I will try to be more like you.
  * **Cassandra:** You may regret that notion, but I wish you well.



───────

_(Occurs if Cole spares the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Cassandra:** So, Cole, Varric tells me you were a spirit of compassion.
  * **Cole:** Yes.
  * **Cassandra:** How does compassion become such a deadly killer?
  * **Cole:** Templars.
  * **Cassandra:** Ah. I'm truly sorry.
  * **Cole:** Don't be. You and Cullen care. That's more than most.



───────

_(Occurs if Cole spares the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Cassandra:** What is it, Cole? Why the odd looks?
  * **Cole:** Light pastry with blueberries, sticky on your fingers. Small hands reaching as Anthony tears his in half.
  * **Cole:** But when you got to the kitchen, they were all gone.
  * **Cassandra:** Ah, yes. They are delicious, but do not last long.
  * **Cole:** I would get you one, but they see me in the kitchen now. They ask if I want a glass of water, a piece of bread. They want to help me. It should be the other way around.
  * **Cassandra:** Sometimes it's difficult to accept the kindness of others, but it can be worth the effort.



───────

_(Occurs if Cole forgives the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Cassandra:** So, Cole, I understand you are safe from binding now.
  * **Cole:** Yes. I am unbound, unbowed, old wounds unbroken.
  * **Cole:** I can be me, no fear of falling.
  * **Cassandra:** Fear of falling?
  * **Cole:** Anthony falls, blood spraying, not the blood they wanted. If a scream were a blade, revenge would be easy.
  * **Cole:** You didn't fall, but you faltered. Anger makes you other. You understand.
  * **Cassandra:** Perhaps I do at that.



───────

_(Occurs if Cole forgives the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Cassandra:** What the Templars did to you, to the real Cole... I knew the treatment was harsh, but...
  * **Cole:** Yes. Beatings, worse. "Do you remember telling me no? You can't do that now. The Tranquil don't say no to anything."
  * **Cassandra:** Maker's breath!
  * **Cole:** Not all, but enough. The good templars were too afraid to stop the others.
  * **Cassandra:** Whatever happens in the future, there will be changes to how templars and mages govern themselves.
  * **Cassandra:** The Inquisition may have a say in such changes. I... would appreciate any insight you might have.
  * **Cole:** Compassion and faith. Not all, but a start. I can help. I can try.



───────

  * **Cassandra:** What is it, Cole? Why the odd looks?
  * **Cole:** Light pastry with blueberries, sticky on your fingers. Small hands reaching as Anthony tears his in half.
  * **Cole:** But when you got to the kitchen, they were all gone.
  * **Cassandra:** Ah, yes. They are delicious, but do not last long.
  * **Cole:** I could get you one. The cooks don't see me.
  * **Cassandra:** Just because they don't see you doesn't mean it isn't theft.



───────

  * **Cole:** You're sad about the Seekers.
  * **Cassandra:** That takes no magical gift to understand, Cole.
  * **Cole:** The room with the candle. It wasn't a lie. Your faith was real.
  * **Cassandra:** The same could be said for Lambert or Lucius. A single moment of perfect faith does not make one immune to fault.
  * **Cole:** Belly knotted, the candle burns like the sun. No voice but my own for months. "Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter."
  * **Cassandra:** "Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just."
  * **Cole:** It will be enough.



───────

_(Occurs after[Here Lies the Abyss](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Here_Lies_the_Abyss))_

  * **Cole:** Voices sing, but the hawk has flown away and cannot hear them. Standing by the door. Legs stuck. I shouldn't be here.



_(If Bethany is still alive)_

  * **Cole:** Where is his sister? Is she crying? Can she breathe? I couldn't breathe. Pain twists, but for which one?
  * **Cassandra:** I knew the story more than the man/woman.
  * **Cole:** It isn't your fault he/she died.
  * **Cassandra:** Perhaps not. Sometimes knowing that isn't enough.
  * **Cole:** Can you know it more?
  * **Cassandra:** Be easy, Cole. I will be fine.



───────

  * **Cole:** The frame holds, hand at the waist moves as body and thought spiral
  * **Cassandra:** Cole!
  * **Cole:** Notes drip through the air.
  * **Cole:** _[humming]_
  * **Cassandra:** That's not the song they were playing.
  * **Cole:** No, but it's your favorite song.



───────

  * **Cole:** Where would the Inquisition go?
  * **Cassandra:** What do you mean?
  * **Cole:** The Wardens wanted to help, but they hurt people instead. You would have sent them away, Cassandra.
  * **Cassandra:** I believe it may have been safer, but we cannot know for certain.
  * **Cole:** If the Inquisition stops helping, where would we go to keep people safe from us?
  * **Cassandra:** We must pray that it never comes to that.
  * **Cole:** Prayer isn't a place. It would not save them from us.
  * **Cassandra:** The Wardens fell. The Inquisition need not follow suit.
  * **Cole:** The Wardens thought the same. So did the templars.
  * **Cassandra:** Then we must be vigilant.



───────

  * **Cole:** Warden-Commander Clarel wasn't like you, Cassandra.
  * **Cassandra:** Thank you, Cole... I think. I never met Clarel, but I will take that as a compliment.
  * **Cole:** She fell because she fell. That's how Erimond convinced her to hurt people. He made it look like bravery.
  * **Cole:** She called it a choice, but it was a lie. She was afraid.
  * **Cole:** You aren't afraid. You won't fall.
  * **Cassandra:** Thank, you, Cole. I appreciate that.



───────

  * **Cassandra:** What of magister Erimond? Do you sense a secret pain in him?
  * **Cole:** No. Erimond is an _asshole._
  * **Cassandra:** _(Laughs.)_ Well said.



───────

  * **Cole:** Shield catches the blow, blade comes down, shiver through the hilt as it cuts. Another bandit falls.
  * **Cole:** A good strike, Lucius would have been proud. The bandit's eyes meet mine as he falls, so afraid. Such a waste.
  * **Cassandra:** Please leave my mind, Cole.
  * **Cole:** You don't need to feel bad.
  * **Cassandra:** I do not feel bad. The bandits needed to die.
  * **Cole:** Not that. You feel bad for being proud of it.
  * **Cole:** You couldn't help the bandits. Some people have to die. Being happy for your skill doesn't make you cruel.
  * **Cassandra:** Thank you... I suppose.



───────

  * **Cole:** Do you ever take off your armor and talk to it?
  * **Cassandra:** No.
  * **Cole:** It might say something nice.



───────

  * **Cole:** Your elbow made him smile.
  * **Cassandra:** My... who are you talking about?
  * **Cole:** The blacksmith's apprentice. He repaired the armor. He was too shy to ask if you were satisfied.
  * **Cole:** He saw you smile as you tested the joint. It made him happy.
  * **Cassandra:** It was fine work. I will remember to thank him when we are back at Skyhold.
  * **Cole:** My elbows don't make anyone smile.



───────

  * **Cole:** You don't like dead people, Cassandra.
  * **Cassandra:** Was that a question? Am I supposed to?
  * **Cole:** The ones in the dark city. Wrapped in cloths that smell like sunflowers. You hated the singing.
  * **Cassandra:** Ah, the Grand Necropolis. Yes, I never saw the point.
  * **Cole:** Maybe dead people like the singing.
  * **Cassandra:** I would rather not think about that.



───────

  * **Cole:** Your uncle misses you, Cassandra.
  * **Cassandra:** Picked that up from my head, did you?
  * **Cole:** No. He wrote you a letter. There was pain in the page.
  * **Cassandra:** Stop going into my quarters. How many times must I tell you?



───────

  * **Cassandra:** Cole, I found a locket on my pillow earlier...
  * **Cole:** It was Anthony's.
  * **Cassandra:** It was my grandmother's, actually, but it had Anthony's portrait inside. I thought I'd lost it.
  * **Cole:** You did lose it. I had to fight a rat for it.
  * **Cassandra:** Oh? Thank you.
  * **Cole:** He wasn't a very big rat.



───────

  * **Cole:** Cassandra, who's... Regalyan?
  * **Cassandra:** No one to concern yourself with.
  * **Cole:** You were thinking about the time you—
  * **Cassandra:** _Now_ I'm thinking about something else. Can you guess?
  * **Cole:** My hat wouldn't fit _there_...



##  Cole and [Dorian](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus)[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=15) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=15&veaction=editsource)

  * **Dorian:** You're not possessing a human body, Cole? You... actually look like that?
  * **Cole:** Yes.
  * **Dorian:** But a spirit's true form is always monstrous, or at least unnatural.
  * **Cole:** The world doesn't make sense to them. It's too real. That's why they look wrong.
  * **Dorian:** And... this is how you want to look?
  * **Cole:** I _want_ to help. Looking doesn't matter.



───────

  * **Dorian:** Can you change your form, Cole? If you wanted to look like something else?
  * **Cole:** But I don't want to look like something else.
  * **Dorian:** Hmm. There are magisters who'd be ecstatic if they could summon a demon who could pass for human.
  * **Cole:** They would use it to hurt people.
  * **Dorian:** You're right about that. They would.



───────

  * **Dorian:** Do you need to eat, Cole? Or sleep?
  * **Cole:** I thought I had to. But I don't. The Old Songs can pull me.
  * **Dorian:** That's something. I don't know what, but it's something.
  * **Dorian:** What about when you're injured? Why do you bleed? Is it because you think you have to?
  * **Cole:** Is that why you bleed?
  * **Dorian:** I-- well-- uh, yes. You have me there.



───────

  * **Cole:** You ask a lot of questions, Dorian.
  * **Dorian:** I'm curious about you. I had no idea something like you was possible!
  * **Cole:** I'm curious about you, too.
  * **Dorian:** You can ask me questions, if you like. I'm not sure why you'd want to, but--
  * **Cole:** Oh, good! Thank you!
  * **Dorian:** I'm...going to regret this, aren't I?



───────

  * **Cole:** Dorian, you said I could ask you questions.
  * **Dorian:** It's true. _(Sigh.)_ I did say that.
  * **Cole:** Why are you so angry at your father? He wants to help and you know he does, but--
  * **Dorian:** I'm not certain I can explain it to you.
  * **Cole:** You love him, but you're angry. They mix together, boiling in the belly until it kneads into a knot.
  * **Dorian:** Sometimes... sometimes love isn't enough, Cole.



───────

  * **Cole:** "Love isn't enough." Enough what? You didn't explain, Dorian.
  * **Dorian:** _(Sigh.)_ I was rather hoping I had.
  * **Cole:** His face in the stands, watching as I pass the test. So proud there's tears in his eyes. Anything to make him happy. Anything.
  * **Cole:** Why isn't that true anymore?
  * **Dorian:** Cole, this... is not the sort of discussion for walking around. Please drop it.



───────

  * **Cole:** I'm hurting you, Dorian. Words winding, wanting, wounding. You said I could ask.
  * **Dorian:** I know I did. The things you ask are just... very personal.
  * **Cole:** But it hurts. I want to help, but it's all tangled with the love. I can't tug it loose without tearing it.
  * **Cole:** You hold him so tightly. You let it keep hurting, because you think hurting is who you are. Why would you do that?
  * **Dorian:** Can someone tell him to stop? Banish him back to the Fade or something!
  * **Inquisitor:** Cole wants to help you. Maybe you should let him.
  * **Dorian:** _(Sigh.)_ Marvelous! Everyone's so helpful!



_(or)_

  * **Inquisitor:** You're an adult, Dorian. You want him to stop, tell him.
  * **Cole:** I'm sorry. I keep making it worse.
  * **Dorian:** No, I'm sorry. Of course you don't understand. Just... leave me with it for now.



_(or)_

  * **Inquisitor:** Cole, it's time to back off.
  * **Cole:** I'm sorry. I keep making it worse.
  * **Dorian:** No, I'm sorry. Of course you don't understand. Just... leave me with it for now.



───────

  * **Dorian:** I've been trying to imagine how to explain it to you, Cole.
  * **Dorian:** The thing is, sometimes the ones you love are also the ones who disappoint you the most.
  * **Dorian:** You think that if they love you, they should understand. They shouldn't want to hurt you.
  * **Dorian:** So you feel betrayed. You say things you can't ever take back.
  * **Cole:** Get out. You are no son of mine.
  * **Dorian:** Yes, like that.
  * **Cole:** He wishes he hadn't meant it.



───────

  * **Dorian:** Did you enjoy the Winter Palace, Cole?
  * **Cole:** There were so many wonderful hats!
  * **Dorian:** Did you try dancing? Or did you skulk around invisibly?
  * **Cole:** Dancing is hard. You have to listen with your feet as well as your heart.
  * **Dorian:** And not poke around in the heads of the other dancers.
  * **Cole:** There's a lot to do all at once.



───────

_(If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Dorian.)_

  * **Cole:** You're happier now, Dorian.
  * **Dorian:** Is that what that light, tingly feeling is? I suppose you're right.
  * **Cole:** Wishing but wondering, wounded and wistful. What if he doesn't want me after?
  * **Dorian:** But he did.
  * **Cole:** Now you're smiling! It's good.



───────

  * **Cole:** Why did you leave your home, Dorian?
  * **Dorian:** You know why. I had to stop the Venatori.
  * **Cole:** It was more...it was the man with your eyes...angry, walking on cobblestones, 'I'm on my own now'
  * **Dorian:** Digging around in my head again, are you?
  * **Cole:** You said I could ask questions!
  * **Dorian:** _(Sigh.)_ Rather like inviting someone into your house and they walk off with the silverware!



───────

  * **Dorian:** Cole, you should be careful dancing around with those daggers when I'm throwing fire.
  * **Cole:** It won't hurt me. It's friendly fire.
  * **Dorian:** That doesn't always mean what you think it means.



───────

  * **Cole:** Your clothes look like the Fade, Dorian.
  * **Dorian:** The stuff of dreams, an explosion of color and sensation wrapped in an enigma.
  * **Cole:** It's shiny.



───────

  * **Cole:** Can you feel the bits of Fade around you when you cast spells, Dorian?
  * **Cole:** They pool around the Veil, pulled by power, then push through to see this side.
  * **Dorian:** So when I cast a fireball, it's just the Fade saying "peek-a-boo"?
  * **Cole:** I don't think it says _that_.
  * **Dorian:** If it says anything other than "I'm going to burn your face off," I don't want to hear it.



───────

  * **Dorian:** Cole, are those real clothes, or-?
  * **Cole:** They're real. What else would they be?
  * **Dorian:** I thought maybe you'd conjured them, like your physical form.
  * **Cole:** Do you conjure yours? Is that why they look like that?
  * **Dorian:** Never mind, forget I said anything.



───────

  * **Dorian:** That little trick, Cole, when you dip into someone's mind and take a drink? Do you choose what you're looking for, or is it random?
  * **Cole:** It has to be hurt, or a way to help the hurt. That's what calls me.
  * **Cole:** Rilienus, skin tan like fine whiskey, cheekbones shaded, lips curl when he smiles. He would have said yes.
  * **Dorian:** I'll... thank you not to do that again, please.



───────

  * **Cole:** Dorian, am I handsome?
  * **Dorian:** Are you what?
  * **Cole:** You say you're handsome all the time. Am I? I can't tell.
  * **Dorian:** You're all right. Might want to rethink the hats.
  * **Cole:** But I like my hats.



───────

  * **Cole:** Dorian, what's a slave?
  * **Dorian:** Festus bei um canaverum!
  * **Cole:** But you said I could ask questions!
  * **Dorian:** That's true. Just...go ask the Inquisitor this one.



───────

  * **Cole:** Dorian, I really wish you would tell me.
  * **Dorian:** I drew you a diagram. Isn't that enough?
  * **Cole:** No.
  * **Dorian:** Good. Because the thought of you trying that frightens me more than a little.



───────

  * **Dorian:** Cole, the wooden duck I found on my bed... was that you?
  * **Cole:** No. I'm not a wooden duck.
  * **Dorian:** I mean did you _put_ it there?
  * **Cole:** Yes? I couldn't find one with little wheels, though. I'm sorry.



───────

  * **Dorian:** Cole, do you hear magic?
  * **Cole:** Yes. I do. Don't you?
  * **Dorian:** Spells sometimes makes a sound but... I don't think we hear the same thing.
  * **Cole:** Don't your spells whisper things to you? What is and could be, music in the mind of strange, far away places?
  * **Dorian:** Not lately.
  * **Cole:** Then we don't hear the same thing.



───────

  * **Dorian:** Cole, you saw Corypheus when he attacked Haven. What was your... read on him?
  * **Cole:** Fear inside. Blackness like a pool of hate. So much has changed, I need to stop it. Bend it to my will.
  * **Dorian:** Did he actually walk into the Black City? Is that true?
  * **Cole:** Betrayal, blurred at the edges, like a faded painting. Too long ago, so much confusion.
  * **Dorian:** I'll... take that as a "maybe."
  * **Cole:** There were people trying to kill me. That makes it harder.



───────

  * **Dorian:** Any progress on protecting yourself from binding, Cole?
  * **Cole:** Not yet.
  * **Dorian:** Hop to it! You're quick with those daggers. I'd rather not have them pointed at me.



##  Cole and [Iron Bull](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull)[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=16) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=16&veaction=editsource)

  * **Cole:** I like your horns, The Iron Bull.


  * **Cole:** But they're dragon horns, not bull horns. You could have named yourself The Iron Dragon.
  * **Iron Bull:** Oh, shit. That _would_ have been better. 

───────

  * **Cole:** Barman laughs. Slides the drink over. Tankard in view the whole time, no chance poison was added. Blade at his waist. Club under the bar. Moves with training, mercenary or guard. Use that if I have to.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yeah. I go for the shoulder, a shot he trained to take on the armor. But, since he's a barman now and not a merc, he bleeds, flinches, and I trap the arm and break his neck.
  * **Cole:** Why, The Iron Bull?
  * **Iron Bull:** I didn't do it, kid. It was just idle thought, in case it came up.
  * **Cole:** Do you think about how to kill everyone you meet?
  * **Iron Bull:** Do you not? 

───────

  * **Cole:**[Vasaad](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Vasaad) was angry. He went first because he wanted to fight. Taking point, then points take him, red on his neck.
  * **Iron Bull:** I was just thinking about-- Wait, you in my mind again, kid?
  * **Cole:** Even if you went in first, there would have been another fight, another time he didn't listen. It wasn't your fault.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes, it was. I was in charge. Should've found a way to-- Hey, that's pretty good. We could use that!
  * **Cole:** You can use sadness?
  * **Iron Bull:** Ben-Hassrath, Kid. We can use anything. 

───────

  * **Iron Bull** : So Cole, you're a spirit...demon...thing?
  * **Cole** : Yes. And you're The Iron Bull, afraid of demons.
  * **Iron Bull** : Not fond of 'em, no. But you and I are fine as long as you don't do any weird crap.
  * **Cole** : Lying awake, sheets soaked in sweat, afraid to call the Tamassrans. Shadows make shapes in the dark.
  * **Cole** : If it gets in my head, how do I cut it out? Itching, shaking, tears slide cold down my cheeks. "Tama, I'm scared."
  * **Iron Bull** : Yeah, weird crap like that? Pretty much what I meant. 

───────

  * **Iron Bull:** So Cole, you're polite, you're good in a fight, and your heart's in the right place.
  * **Cole:** It is? Good.
  * **Iron Bull:** I've got a plan. I think this could get you sorted out, get both feet on the ground.
  * **Cole:** I have to lift my feet, or the rocks make noise when I walk.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes.... When we get back, you're going to spend an evening with a nice lady named Candy.
  * **Cole:** Can I lift my feet?
  * **Iron Bull:** She's gonna lift a lot more than that. 

───────

  * **Iron Bull:** So how was Candy? You two have a good time?
  * **Cole:** Yes. She danced. Then I untangled the hurt that made her angry at her mother.
  * **Cole:** I helped her write a letter to send back home. She said I could call her Marguerite, the name didn't hurt anymore.
  * **Iron Bull** : Well, _that_ was five royals well-spent.



───────

  * **Cole:** The Iron Bull, do you ever worry about a demon standing to your left where your eye can't see?
  * **Iron Bull:** Well, I do _now._

───────

  * **Iron Bull:** Hey, Cole. Quick! What number am I thinking of?
  * **Cole:** Raw and hot, trying to open it, but just darkness. How bad, how bad? No, done now, no sense worrying.
  * **Cole:** The man they hurt coughs, shaking, but sits up. Eyes wide. No, not a man, a woman, clothes torn.
  * **Cole:** "You're safe now. I'm Iron Bull. What do you want me to call you?"
  * **Iron Bull:** Twelve. The number I was thinking of was "twelve."
  * **Iron Bull:** _(Grumbles.)_ Demon interrogators. Stupid idea anyway.



───────

  * **Cole:** You got to pick your name, The Iron Bull.
  * **Iron Bull:** Sure did. Thanks for sticking the "the" on there, too. Most people forget.
  * **Iron Bull:** It kinda makes it sound like I'm not really a person. Like I'm this dangerous _thing,_ you know?
  * **Cole:** You made it a joke on yourself, making a mockery, so you would never be that.
  * **Iron Bull:** It kills the joke if you explain it, kid. 

───────

  * **Cole** : You and Krem say words that hurt, but they aren't real, The Iron Bull.
  * **Iron Bull:** Yes. We give each other grief. It's a soldier thing. Doesn't mean anything.
  * **Cole** : It means friendship. And that you're soldiers. Krem likes it, it makes him proud.
  * **Iron Bull:** I guess I can see that. Him, huh?
  * **Cole:** Is that wrong?
  * **Iron Bull:** No, no. I just thought, since you do that thing where you see into people's heads...
  * **Iron Bull:** Actually, you're good, kid. Keep it up.
  * **Cole:** The armor is right. The body isn't, but it doesn't hurt him anymore.
  * **Cole:** You make it better. 

───────

  * _(Occurs if Cole spares the Templar during his personal quest.)_

    * **Iron Bull:** Hey, Cole, did you know the servants at Skyhold remember you now?
    * **Cole:** Yes. I'm more real. What they feel sticks, holding, heavy. I can't wash it away, but it lets me learn.
    * **Iron Bull:** Hey, good for you. Glad to hear it, I think.

───────

_(If the Inquisitor sided with the Ben-Hassrath during the Demands of the Qun quest.)_

    * **Cole:** Blood, crash of metal, but silent underneath - the horn didn't blow! That one-eyed bastard, I knew he'd betray us!
    * **Iron Bull:** Oh good, you're doing your thing again.
    * **Cole:** They died fighting. In your mind, they hated you, but you're doing it wrong! That isn't what Krem thought!
    * **Iron Bull:** Well, then... what did he think?
    * **Cole:** "Horns pointing up."
    * **Iron Bull:** Oh... yeah.
    * **Cole:** No, that didn't help - I tugged on the tangle and tore it--
    * **Iron Bull:** It's all right. I'm good.

───────

_(If the Inquisitor sided with Iron Bull during the Demands of the Qun quest.)_

    * **Cole:** "Tama, how will I follow the Qun?" Her hands, strong but gentle, ruffles stubs where the horns will be.
    * **Cole:** "You are strong, and your mind is sharp. You will solve problems others cannot." She smiles, but sadly.
    * **Iron Bull:** Looks like my old Tamassran was wrong. Bet she's pissed one of her kids went Tal-Vashoth.
    * **Cole:** Agents with hushed tones. Eyes stinging, forms to fill out, course corrections, reduce risk of similar losses.
    * **Cole:** I remember the little boy, too wise, eager to help. Words break in small secret spaces. He got away. He got away.
    * **Iron Bull:** How could you know that? You've never even met her.
    * **Cole:** Your hurt touches hers.
    * **Iron Bull:** Well, that's, uh, creepy. But... thanks.

───────

    * **Cole:** The Iron Bull, a woman in the last village wanted you to pick her up and take her clothes off.
    * **Iron Bull:** Most people do.
    * **Cole:** In her mind, you were very big.
    * **Iron Bull:** Well, that's flattering.

───────

    * **Cole:** When we fight, you make them not people. So their death doesn't stick to you.
    * **Iron Bull:** Yeah. Picked that up in Seheron. Gotta keep it separate. Out here, anything could be a threat. You kill 'em for the team, no questions asked.
    * **Cole:** I see it. A wall of wounds. Nothing on this side has a family.
    * **Iron Bull:** When we're at the tavern or back home, it goes back to normal. People get to be people again.
    * **Cole:** What if someone attacks you in a tavern?
    * **Iron Bull:** That's when shit gets messed up.

───────

    * **Cole:** The Iron Bull, in one fight, you let someone hit you so they wouldn't hit me.
    * **Iron Bull:** Yes?
    * **Cole:** But you hate demons.
    * **Iron Bull:** Listen, Cole. You might be a weird, squirrelly kid, but you're _my_ weird, squirrelly kid.
    * **Cole:** Oh. Thank you.
    * **Iron Bull:** Just don't make it weird. No full hugs. _Maybe_ a one-armed slap on the back... at _most._
    * **Cole:** All right.

───────

    * **Iron Bull:** You're a fast little guy, Cole.
    * **Cole:** Do you wish you were faster, the Iron Bull?
    * **Iron Bull:** Nah. Just as soon stand there and let 'em come to me when they're ready to die.
    * **Cole:** Then it's them, not you. You don't want to kill. You want to defend.
    * **Iron Bull:** Hey, don't go around saying crap like that. I _like_ killing.
    * **Cole:** But you give them a chance. You make them choose. So it's their fault.
    * **Iron Bull:** Just... come on, kid. You're making it weird.

───────

    * **Iron Bull:** All right, Cole, so when we run into a big guy with a shield...
    * **Cole:** You are big, boasting, battering, and I blend behind, daggers in darkness, one-two-three.
    * **Iron Bull:** Assuming that actually means what I think it does, great!

───────

_(If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Iron Bull.)_

    * **Cole:** She/He almost says the word sometimes. Katoh. She/He tastes it in her/his mouth, sweet release a breath away, tongue tying it tenderly like you tie her/him. But she/he doesn't. For you, and for her/him because it makes it mean more. A fuller feeling, a brighter burst.
    * **Iron Bull:** Yeah. _(Coughs.)_ How's she/he feel about you saying this in front of _everybody?_

**Inquisitor input**

Answer 1

    * **Inquisitor:** Bull and I are consenting adults, and there's nothing wrong with what we choose to do in bed.
    * **Cole:** Not just in bed. Sometimes it's up against the wall. Once on the war table.
    * **Sera** (if in party): _(laughs.)_ Hope you took him/her right up the Dales.
    * **Dorian** (if in party): _(laughs.)_ Ahem
    * **Blackwall** (if in party): I look forward to informing Cullen.

Answer 2

    * **Inquisitor:** If a rift opened up right now and swallowed me I'd be fine with that.
    * **Varric** (if in party): Listen, do whatever works for you. You don't have to act _restrained_ in front of us.
    * **Solas** (if in party): Provided it tied you down first one assumed.

Answer 3

    * **Inquisitor:** Moving on.
    * **Cassandra** (if in party): I could not agree more.
    * **Vivienne** (if in party): Please do.
    * **Cole:** Oh, sorry.

───────

_(If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Iron Bull.)_

    * **Cole:** You act like you're in charge, The Iron Bull, but it's really him/her.
    * **Cole:** S/he decides when, and you measure it carefully, enough to enjoy, to energize, but never to anger.
    * **Cole:** S/he is tied, teased, tantalized, but it's tempered to what s/he wants. S/he submits, but you serve.
    * **Iron Bull:** Do you mind, kid? If you take away all the mystery, it's not quite as hot.

**Inquisitor input:**

Answer 1 (Oh, no, it is.)

    * **Inquisitor:** Bull? Yes it is.
    * **Iron Bull:** Right! My mistake. Carry on, kid.
    * **Cole:** What's an Orlesian Tickler?
    * **Iron Bull:** I'll tell you when you're older.
    * **Cole:** No, you won't.
    * **Iron Bull:** No, I won't.

Answer 2 (Is it really like that?)

    * **Inquisitor:** Bull, is he right?
    * **Iron Bull:** The kid? Please.
    * **Iron Bull:** Next time we're alone, I'm going to pin you down and do things your body won't believe.
    * **Cole:** But...
    * **Iron Bull:** ( _Clears throat._ )
    * **Cole:** Sorry.
  * ───────

_(In the Darvaarad, if the Inquisitor sided with Iron Bull during the Demands of the Qun quest.)_

    * **Cole:** Words like a whip. An old name burns like a broken dreadnought. The Iron Bull, you're hurt.
    * **Iron Bull:** The Iron Bull is just fine. When this is over, drinks are on me. Probably a lot of 'em.

##  Cole and [Sera](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Sera)[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=17) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=17&veaction=editsource)

    * **Cole:** She tried. The cookies were good until the hate made it bitter in your mouth.
    * **Sera:** Not there creepy. Go rooting in that part of me and I'll stripe you up, you hear?
    * **Cole:** Everyone heard. You're scary in another place. 

───────

    * **Cole:** Sera. My tongue wants to whistle on the start. Sera. But it has to stay still or the r is a d. Sera. Seda. Seda. De da de da. If you try, you can say it without moving your mouth, see? Serrra. Say it enough and it stops being a word. Sera, Sera, Sera, Sera, Sera, Sera, Serraa.
    * **Sera:** Leave me alone. 

───────

    * **Cole:** You like to dance, but can't. You hate to sing, but can. You should not paint. It would be very bad if you did.
    * **Sera:** Shut it up! 

───────

_(Occurs if Cole spares the Templar during his personal quest.)_




_(Occurs if Cole spares the Templar during his personal quest.)_

  * **Cole:** You like to dance, but can't. You hate to sing, but can. You should not paint. It would be very bad if you did.
  * **Sera:** Could someone please shut him up? Or I am going to shaft him in his creepy little eyes.
  * **Cole:** You... you called me him. Thank you!
  * **Sera:** Ugh! How do you get so close to being human and then just not?



───────

  * **Cole:** You don't have to be afraid, Sera. I won't hurt you.
  * **Sera:** Go away.
  * **Cole:** I won't stab you when you are looking somewhere else. I won't do that to your boots. Or that other thing to your arrows. I don't understand what that last thing is, but I won't do it either.
  * **Sera:** Why does it keep talking at me?



───────

  * **Sera:** Look, could you at least not stare _past_ my eyes? Friggin' creepy, that.
  * **Cole:** You're not your eyes, you live behind them.
  * **Sera:** That too. Don't do _that_. Creepy.



───────

  * **Cole** : There are songs in every part of you, Sera. Soft silly sibilant, sighing in silence, waiting for you to hear them.
  * **Sera** : Could someone please shut him up. Or I’m going to shaft him in his creepy, little eyes.
  * **Cole** : You...you called me “him”. Thank you!
  * **Sera** : (yells) 

───────

  * **Cole** : Your bow was a tree once. A girl with a long name met a boy with strong hands there.
  * **Cole** : Her body warm, leaning against the trunk, hair tangled in branches and fingers. "Forever, no matter what."
  * **Cole** : They cut letters in the bark. When her parents took her away, he cut the letters away to forget.
  * **Cole** : Every time you pull it, the part that was a tree remembers. Can you feel it under your fingers?



───────

  * **Cole** : When you fire your bow, it hums after, every time.
  * **Cole** : Your mind makes it quiet, but if you heard it backwards, it would sound longer, a thrum through the gut.
  * **Cole** : But don't think about it, or you'll tense your shoulder like you do, and then your shot will go too far left.
  * **Sera** : It's like its face doesn't know what it's saying! Eww!



───────

  * **Sera** : Have we been here? I mean right here, doing _exactly_ this? It feels weird.
  * **Cole** : Yes. But not how you mean.
  * **Cole** : In the soft thin places, spirits push with memories that didn't happen. Or did. Or might.
  * **Cole** : Before the door is open. They could just let the cat out, and it would always be alive.
  * **Sera** : It's like its face doesn't know what it's saying! Eww! 

───────

  * **Cole** : Sera, no matter how you turn your head, your ears point to the Fade. Do you do it on purpose?
  * **Sera** : Don't look at it, don't look at it!



───────

  * **Sera:** What? What is it?
  * **Cole:** The sky wants to say something. It's trying, tempting, words in the wind, whistling, wandering, wasted.
  * **Cole:** It's going to rain. Not here, but somewhere. The thunder will sound like her belly after the soup.
  * **Sera:** Go away. _(or)_ Why does it keep _talking_ at me?



───────

  * **Cole:** I like how you see where the arrow will land without being there.
  * **Cole:** It's falling and flying, free in flight, all the same, like looking through the Fade.
  * **Sera:** Leave me alone. _(or)_ It's like its face doesn't know what it's saying! Eww!



───────

  * **Cole:** You didn't know the custard would bring the cats.
  * **Cole:** It made everything different. No one slipped, but the tails were like little people, bobbing as they lapped it up.
  * **Sera:** That's right about enough. _(or)_ Shut it up



───────

_(After[Subjected to His Will](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Subjected_to_His_Will))_

  * **Sera:** Creepy is staring again! Aren't you supposed to be getting better or something? Less like you?
  * **Cole:** I'm still me. I just remember more.
  * **Sera:** Well, do it somewhere else. Ugh! He's still just... wrong.



───────

  * **Cole:** Sera, you're confused. I can help.
  * **Cole:** The joke means the horns on the cow's head, but there are different horns that make noise when you blow them.
  * **Cole:** It's funny because the cow horns and music horns are very different. Cullen explains it better.
  * **Sera:** Heard enough, yeah?



##  Cole and [Solas](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Solas)[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=18) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=18&veaction=editsource)

_**Note:** Per [Patrick Weekes](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Patrick_Weekes), many of the conversations between Cole and Solas are references to movies and television shows that feature angels. [[1]](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue#cite_note-1)_

  * **Cole:** You're different, Solas. Sharper. You're in both places.
  * **Solas:** I visit the Fade regularly. Perhaps you are sensing traces of it.
  * **Solas:** You are a spirit who crossed the Veil and took human form.
  * **Cole:** Spirit or demon.
  * **Solas:** The two are not so dissimilar, Cole.
  * **Solas:** While the world may exert a pull in one direction or another, the choice is ultimately yours.



───────

  * **Cole:** It's brighter here. Glittering. Glaring. Glinting. I can't...
  * **Solas:** It's a mild tremor in the Veil. Nothing to worry about. Focus on what is here, in this world.
  * **Cole:** But... what is here?
  * **Solas:** Feel the ground, the breath in your lungs, fabric rustling against your skin.
  * **Cole:** _(Breathes.)_ Thank you.
  * **Solas:** It's nothing. It can be overwhelming for anyone.



───────

  * **Solas:** How go your attempts to ease the pain of those at Skyhold, Cole?
  * **Cole:** I made the scullery maid stop crying and one of the boys in the stable is happier. Some of the servants are angry. My help makes work for them. Do you want me to stop?
  * **Solas:** No. You exist to help others. You are kindness, compassion, caring. If you stop giving comfort, you would twist into something else, as you did before I suspect.
  * **Cole:** Yes. I will not be that again.
  * **Solas:** Good. Never forget your purpose. It is a noble one, even if this world does not understand.



───────

  * **Cole:** You are quiet, Solas.
  * **Solas:** Unless I have something to say, yes.
  * **Cole:** No, inside. I don't hear your hurt as much. Your song is softer, subtler, not silent but still.
  * **Solas:** How small the pain of one man seems when weighed against the endless depths of memory, of feeling, of existence. That ocean carries everyone. And those of us who learn to see its currents move through life with their fewer ripples.
  * **Cole:** There is pain though, still within you.
  * **Solas:** And I never said that there was not.



───────

  * **Cole:** You don't need to envy me, Solas. You can find happiness in your own way.
  * **Solas:** I apologize for disturbing you, Cole. I am not a spirit, and sometimes it is hard to remember such simple truths.
  * **Cole:** They are not gone so long as you remember them.
  * **Solas:** I know.
  * **Cole:** But you could let them go.
  * **Solas:** I know that as well.
  * **Cole:** You didn't do it to be right. You did it to save them.
  * **Inquisitor:** Solas, what is Cole talking about?
  * **Solas:** A mistake. One of many made by a much younger elf who was certain he knew everything.
  * **Cole:** You weren't wrong, though.


  * **Solas:** Thank you, Cole.



_Or_

  * **Inquisitor:** Cole, I think Solas would like you to stop.
  * **Solas:** It is no bother, Inquisitor. Cole is a spirit of compassion and this world is too bleak to spurn compassion offered freely. I will never know that for certain, Cole, but thank you for saying it.



───────

_(Occurs after completing[All New, Faded for Her](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/All_New,_Faded_for_Her))_

  * **Cole:** Bright and brilliant, he wanders the ways, walking unwaking, searching for wisdom...
  * **Solas:** I do not need you to do that, Cole.
  * **Cole:** Your friend wanted you to be happy, even though she knew you wouldn't be.
  * **Solas:** _(Sighs.)_ Could you... if you would remember her, could you do it as I would?
  * **Cole:** He comes to me as though the Fade were just another wooded path to walk without a care in search of wisdom.
  * **Cole:** We share the ancient mysteries, the feelings lost, forgotten dreams, unseen for ages, now beheld in wonder.
  * **Cole:** In his own way, he knew wisdom, as no man or spirit had before.
  * **Solas:** Thank you.



───────

_(Occurs after completing[All New, Faded for Her](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/All_New,_Faded_for_Her))_

  * **Cole:** I am sorry your friend died, Solas.
  * **Solas:** Thank you, Cole.
  * **Cole:** I didn't know there were spirits of wisdom.
  * **Solas:** There are few. Spirits form as a reflection of this world and its passions.
  * **Solas:** We will never lack for spirits of rage, or hunger, or desire. The world gives them plenty to mirror.
  * **Solas:** The gentler spirits are far more rare. We can ill afford the loss of even one spirit of wisdom, or faith...
  * **Solas:** Or compassion.
  * **Cole:** I will try not to die.
  * **Solas:** Do that, please.



───────

_(Occurs after completing[All New, Faded for Her](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/All_New,_Faded_for_Her))_

  * **Cole** : Is there a way to save more spirits, Solas?
  * **Solas:** Not until the Veil is healed. The rifts draw spirits through, and the shock makes demons of them.
  * **Cole** : Pushing through makes you be yourself. You can hold onto the you.
  * **Cole** : Being pulled through means you don't have enough you. You become what batters you, bruises your being.
  * **Solas** : Yes, exactly. Deliberately crossing the Veil requires that a spirit form will, personality.
  * **Solas** : That concept of self gives a spirit the chance to maintain its nature.
  * **Solas** : Wrenched into this world unwillingly by the rifts, spirits suffer the same fate as my friend.
  * **Cole:** Then we will help them.



───────

  * **Cole:** If it helps enough people, it becomes more... wandering, wishing, touched by them, Maker loves you, and it grows.
  * **Cole:** But I am me. Will I be more one day, if I help enough? Is this a task, timed, temporary?
  * **Solas:** No. It is a mistake to ascribe human motivations to them.
  * **Cole:** So I am always this?
  * **Solas:** You are always you.



( _References the television show_[Touched by an Angel](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Touched_by_an_Angel) _)_

───────

_(if Cole becomes more human)_

  * **Solas:** How do you feel, Cole, now that you dealt with the Templar?
  * **Cole:** I don't know. He hurt me... hurt the real Cole. I'm angry at him.
  * **Cole:** I can't let that go. I have to become more, let it make me real.
  * **Solas:** You may well become fully human, after all. I never thought to see it.
  * **Cole:** When did you see it before?
  * **Solas:** I did not say that I had.
  * **Cole:** No, you didn't. It's harder to hear, sometimes. Sorry.
  * **Solas:** Good luck, Cole. You have taken a difficult road.



───────

_(if Cole becomes more human)_

  * **Solas:** How do you feel, Cole? Are you...
  * **Cole:** I am me. I cannot be bound, broken. I will help the hurt and kill the killers.
  * **Solas:** I see. I... let me know if I can help.



───────

_(if Cole remains a spirit)_

  * **Solas:** Are you well, Cole?
  * **Cole:** Well wishing, waiting for once. Clean and clear, uncluttered.
  * **Solas:** I am glad to hear it.
  * **Cole:** Can I help you? You healed my hurt, but yours is old inside, vast across the Veil.
  * **Solas:** I am fine, thank you. There are others who need your help more urgently.
  * **Cole:** Yes.



───────

_(if Cole remains a spirit)_

  * **Solas:** Do you wish you can return to the Fade, Cole?
  * **Cole:** I can. I am light, unlittered. I can slip back across a small kind thing.
  * **Solas:** Yet, you remain.
  * **Cole:** I can help here.
  * **Solas:** Then for as long as you remain, I am glad of your company.



───────

_(If the Inquisitor romanced Solas.)_

  * **Cole:** _(If the Inquisitor had vallaslin removed.)_ Ar lasa mala revas. You are so beautiful. But then you turned away. Why?
  * **Solas:** I had no choice.
  * **Cole:** She is bare-faced, embarrassed, and she doesn't know. She thinks it's because of her.



_(Or)_

  * **Cole:** _(If the Inquisitor's vallaslin was not removed.)_ Stop, you're perfect exactly as you are. But then you turned away. Why?
  * **Solas:** I had no choice.
  * **Cole:** She feels her face, marked, marred without malice. She didn't know. She thinks it's why you walked away.
  * **Solas:** You cannot heal this, Cole. Please, let it go.
  * **Inquisitor:** Perhaps Cole can get a better answer from you than I did.
  * **Cole:** He hurts, an old pain from before, when everything sang the same.
  * **Cole:** You're real, and it means everyone could be real. It changes everything, but it can't.
  * **Cole:** They sleep, masked in a mirror, hiding, hurting, and to wake them... _(Gasps.)_ Where did it go?
  * **Solas:** I apologize, Cole. That is not a pain you can heal.



_(Or)_

  * **Inquisitor:** I would rather not discuss it, Cole.
  * **Cole:** I'm sorry.
  * **Solas:** It was my doing, not yours.



───────

  * **Cole:** She wants a Chantry, but it does other things instead.
  * **Solas:** She did not need a Chantry, she needed to remember her faith.
  * **Cole:** But it also spent time with her. It wanted to fall, feeling.
  * **Solas:** They are always attracted to the world of the living.
  * **Cole** : Why did it only talk facing one way?
  * **Solas** : We all have a face we want to show, and a face we we do not.



_(References the film_ [The Bishop's Wife](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bishop%27s_Wife) _)_

───────

  * **Cole** : It sees him ready to jump. Pain pounding, pulsing, life of frustration can finally fall, to freeze.
  * **Solas** : Ah, yes. 
  * **Cole** : It holds him high, shows the hole, where everything falls without him. He never needs to leave. He matters here. 
  * **Solas:** That is one interpretation, yes. 
  * **Cole:** You think it is different.
  * **Solas:** I think he fell, and it held him as he died, leaving him with images that told him his life was worthwhile. 
  * **Cole:** That's much sadder. But yes. Calm, comfort, as the cold takes him away.



_(References the film_ [It's A Wonderful Life](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/It%27s_a_Wonderful_Life) _)_

───────

  * **Cole:** It makes sense. It holds them as they die. But then it's a man, and he wants a woman. Why?
  * **Solas:** When they possess people, they often indulge in feelings they have never before experienced.
  * **Cole:** But it changed. It is blank, black, blunted from being. It never wanted before.
  * **Solas:** Have you felt no interest in women since you came through the Veil?
  * **Cole:** No.



_(References the film_ [Meet Joe Black](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meet_Joe_Black) _)_

───────

  * **Cole:** They can only return to the Maker if they become real. Why can't they be forgiven as they are? 
  * **Solas:** People say they lack the ability to learn or grow. 
  * **Cole:** Yes.
  * **Solas:** But the more contact you have with this world, the more ability you gain. 
  * **Cole:** Why would they want to prove the Maker wrong? He's already far away. 
  * **Solas:** It isn't about right and wrong. It's about attention, when you think you have been forgotten. 
  * **Cole:** And rolling the ball so it goes in the hole.



_(References the film_ [Dogma](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dogma_\(film\)) _)_

───────

  * **Cole:** A war in the Fade, waged with human hate. _(Shudders.)_ I should never want to see that.
  * **Solas:** It would be a terrible thing.
  * **Cole:** It was wrong to hide it in the child. It hurt her.



_(References the 1995 film_ [The Prophecy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Prophecy) _)_

───────

  * **Cole:** They left for love, and then love lost them. More pain, more joy than anyone can bear, and yet they embrace it.
  * **Solas:** How could they not?



_(References the film_ [City of Angels](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/City_of_Angels_\(film\)) _)_

───────

  * **Cole:** It was a game, but more than a game. It meant he would get a family.
  * **Solas:** Competition brings passion, Cole, and passion lets people attach import to trivial things.
  * **Cole:** Why didn't they help at the end?
  * **Solas:** People wish to accomplish the truly great things on their own.
  * **Cole:** They didn't give the boy what he wanted.
  * **Solas:** They did. The boy got a family.
  * **Cole:** They gave him a new one. He wanted his old one. I would have done it better.
  * **Solas:** The wise must sometimes give people what they need, not what they want.



_(References the film_ [Angels in The Outfield](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angels_in_the_Outfield_\(1994_film\)) _)_

───────

  * **Cole:** Why would they want to make people fight? Why would they fight the Maker?
  * **Solas:** It is easier for people to believe that they were tricked into making terrible decisions.
  * **Cole:** The brothers shouldn't fight. They should tell their troubles. Their father didn't teach them to talk.
  * **Solas:** Often a problem, yes.



_(References the television show_ [Supernatural](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernatural_\(U.S._TV_series\)) _)_

###  Other Companions' Comments[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=19) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=19&veaction=editsource)

_(Other companions will comment on Cole and Solas' cryptic conversations the first time they hear them. These comments always occur immediately after any of the slightly obscure pieces of dialogue.)_

_(if Cassandra is in the party)_

  * **Cassandra:** What are you two talking about?
  * **Solas:** It will make little sense unless one has spent more time in the Fade.



_(if Vivienne is in the party)_

  * **Vivienne:** You should not encourage that thing.
  * **Cole:** Solas is not a thing.
  * **Solas:** Well said.



_(if Iron Bull is in the party)_

  * **Iron Bull:** Right. You two just work whatever that is out of your system. Like poison. Weird-ass poison.
  * **Cole:** It's good. I can explain.
  * **Iron** **Bull** : I really didn't ask.



( _if Dorian is in the party)_

  * **Dorian:** It's fascinating listening to you two. Like working out a puzzle with only half the pieces.
  * **Solas:** I'm pleased you're enjoying yourself.



_(if Blackwall is in the party)_

  * **Blackwall:** The two of you make no sense sometimes.
  * **Solas:** That is a matter of perspective.



_(if Sera is in the party)_

  * **Sera:** You're both nutters.
  * **Cole:** You want to be the one with the words that wander.
  * **Solas:** True.
  * **Sera:** Stop it!



_(if Varric is in the party)_

  * **Varric:** There are times I almost understand the two of you.
  * **Solas:** You are a rare soul, master Tethras.



##  Cole and [Varric](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras)[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=20) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=20&veaction=editsource)

  * **Varric:** So you could make people not see you, Cole. Can you do that for other people?
  * **Cole:** Yes. It makes me tired, and doesn't work if they're loud. Or angry. Or bright.
  * **Varric:** Hm, what about things? Can you make people ignore an object?
  * **Cole:** Maybe. Like what?
  * **Varric:** Oh, I don't know. A book, or a box... or a crate... or a wagon full of crates?
  * **Sera (if in party):** Turning creepy loose on your stuff? Not a good idea, dwarfy.
  * **Solas (if in party):** Smuggling? That is certainly a... unique use of a spirit's innate powers of persuasion.
  * **Cassandra (if in party):** Dwarf...
  * **Varric:** I'm just asking.



───────

  * **Cole:** They were staring at me.
  * **Varric:** Who's "they," Kid?
  * **Cole:** In Skyhold. The servants in the courtyard. They were looking at me and whispering.
  * **Varric:** It's the hat. Kind of hard to miss. Don't worry about it.
  * **Cole:** What's wrong with my hat?
  * **Varric:** That's going to take a while. I'll explain "clothes" when we get back.



───────

  * **Cole:** Should I change my hat?
  * **Varric:** Nah, if they're busy staring at your hat, they're ignoring all your other flaws.
  * **Cole:** A silk shirt with three buttons left undone.
  * **Varric:** Exactly! If you can't be flawless--and no one can--be flashy. Nobody will know the difference.



───────

  * **Varric:** How are you holding up, Kid? You've been quiet for a while.
  * **Cole:** My shoelaces keep coming untied.
  * **Varric:** You're doing fine.
  * **Cole:** Can you talk to them? They don't listen to me.
  * **Varric** : Maybe not so fine... Don't talk to them, Kid. Just tie them in knots.



───────

  * **Cole:** I like traveling with Dwarves.
  * **Varric:** Glad to hear it, Kid.
  * **Cole:** You're quiet, but the old song still echoes inside, almost like Templars.



───────

  * **Cole:** But he died at the end of the last book. If he comes back, the readers will be confused.
  * **Varric:** Okay, delving into my personal life is one thing, but a writer needs some privacy.



───────

  * **Varric:** So, Kid, why human?
  * **Cole:** It was the shape that would help.
  * **Varric:** Huh. Most people don't pick a shape. I guess I was hoping for something deeper with that question.
  * **Cole:** It had to be him. But harmless. The him he wanted that wouldn't hurt.
  * **Varric:** Well that's... deeper. I think.



───────

  * **Varric:** Hey, Kid, back in the last village that farmer was looking right past you. Why didn't you let him see you?
  * **Cole:** He didn't need me.
  * **Varric:** Maybe not, but you could learn something by talking with him.
  * **Cole:** What would I learn? I can hear when they need me.
  * **Varric:** You could learn not to scare them so badly that they have to forget you.
  * **Cole:** I'll... try.



───────

  * **Cole:** How do you make them calm?
  * **Varric:** Who, Kid?
  * **Cole:** Everyone. You talk and the fear fades, slipping to sleep. Not always happy, but not angry.
  * **Varric:** Most people are like cats. They either puff up to look dangerous or they crouch down and hope you don't see them. You show them you're not a victim or threat, and they're in your lap and purring before you know it.
  * **Cole:** Cats swat my feet even when no one can see me.
  * **Varric:** That explains a lot.



───────

  * **Varric:** How are you feeling, Kid?
  * **Cole:** "If you don't get some sunshine, you'll wilt." She says she's not a plant, she's fine, but falling, faltering, foolish. Blood on her hands, people and demons always end in trouble. Too many [Daisies](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Merrill) in this garden.
  * **Cole:** I am good, Varric. I am me. You don't need to worry... but thank you for caring.
  * **Varric:** All right. Well let me know if you ever... yeah.



(Referencing a conversation between Varric and Merrill in Dragon Age II)

───────

  * **Cole:** The heft in my hands, solid, strong, but curving, careful, like her. Soot, smudge on her cheek, tiny scars on her fingers, old fires, her little frowns when she twists her gear ever so slightly.
  * **Varric:** Yup. That's her, Kid.



───────

  * **Cole:** Your stories aren't real. But then people read them and they are!
  * **Varric:** Get the readers invested and you'll have them forever.
  * **Cole:** So many people reading, dreaming, feeling. Spirits spill around the veil making shapes. Reality from writing!
  * **Varric:** I've got fans in the Fade? Well, that's something. Shame I'll never meet them.
  * **Cole:** Do you write to reach across? To hear the song that was sundered?
  * **Varric:** I'm... not sure what that even means, Kid, but probably?



───────

  * **Varric:** Hey, Kid, what would a pride demon say to weaken a warrior's resolve? I need something that gets under her skin.
  * **Cole:** Does she use a big sword, or a sword and shield?
  * **Varric:** One of the big two-handers.
  * **Cole:** "The next time you imagine him touching you, someone you love will die."
  * **Varric:** Well, that went a little dark. Who's "him" in this?
  * **Cole:** She knows who he is. Does it not work for your book?
  * **Varric:** No, it works great. Just glad you're not that kind of demon.



───────

  * **Varric:** Okay, Kid, try it again like we practiced.
  * **Cole:** Two pairs beats one pair. Four of a kind beats two pairs. [She](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Isabella) slips the ace of dragons into a thigh-high boot, calls to the barman for another round. [Blondie](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Anders) stares at the table, angry, always angry.
  * **Varric:** Focus, Kid, you can't beat four of a kind with bad memories.



───────

  * **Cole:** Do they ever stop talking to you?
  * **Varric:** Nouns, Kid. Does who ever stop talking to me?
  * **Cole:** The people in your head. They aren't real, but they have voices and thoughts and sometimes you see through their eyes.
  * **Varric:** If they stopped I wouldn't have to write so much.



───────

  * **Cole:** I think I have it. Let me try again.
  * **Varric:** Alright, Kid, let's see what you've got.
  * **Cole:** Knock, knock.
  * **Varric:** Who's there?
  * **Cole:** Cole.
  * **Varric:** Cole who?
  * **Cole:** It's me, Cole. That is my name.
  * **Varric:** No, no. You're still not getting it. Sorry, Kid.



───────

  * **Cole:** Knock, knock.
  * **Varric:** Okay, I'll bite. Who's there?
  * **Cole:** The Inquisition.
  * **Varric:** The Inquisition who?
  * **Cole:** That's who we are, Varric.
  * **Varric:** Er... yeah. That's not working either. You didn't get that one from Sera, did you?



───────

  * **Varric:** Okay, try it again, you'll get it.
  * **Cole:** Knock, knock.
  * **Varric:** Who's there?
  * **Cole:** Me.
  * **Varric:** (Sighs.) Me who?
  * **Cole:** Me, and I'm telling a knock knock joke.
  * **Varric:** Uh... that was... closer. Keep trying.



───────

  * **Varric:** So, Kid, you don't have any formal combat training at all?
  * **Cole:** No? I go where the knife needs to be.
  * **Varric:** ...Er. Whatever works for you.



───────

  * **Cole:** Knock, knock.
  * **Varric:** Sure, why not. Who's there?
  * **Cole:** Dragon.
  * **Varric:** Dragon who?
  * **Cole:** Dragons really don't like wyverns.
  * **Varric:** Sorry, kid. Still not quite getting it. Closer, though!



##  Cole and [Vivienne](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Vivienne)[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?veaction=edit&section=21) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole/Dialogue?section=21&veaction=editsource)

  * **Cole:** Solas doesn't fear spirits, Vivienne. Why do you?
  * **Vivienne:** Your apostate friend did not benefit from formal training in a Circle.
  * **Solas:** How unfortunate for me.
  * **Cole:** The Circle makes you afraid? Are the demons stronger there?
  * **Vivienne:** The Circle taught me the tricks demons play to gain the trust of any mage foolish enough to listen.
  * **Vivienne:** Solas seems to trust you. How long before you turn on him?
  * **Cole:** Solas is my friend!
  * **Vivienne:** But you'd like to be more, wouldn't you? You could be together forever if you possessed him.
  * **Vivienne:** Is that not truly what you want? A body to claim your own, so you never have to return to the Fade?



_(If Cole is made more spirit)_

  * **Cole:** I have a body. And Solas has nothing to fear from me. Neither do you... unless you attack first. I like the Fade, but I can help here. I could help you if you let me.
  * **Solas:** Well said Cole. Although I doubt she will ever accept.



_(If Cole is made more human, or if his[personal quest](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Subjected_to_His_Will) has not yet been completed)_

  * **Cole:** I can't return to the Fade. Sometimes I wish I could.
  * **Solas:** Ignore her, Cole. She would hurt what she does not understand.



───────

  * **Cole:** You're afraid. You don't have to be.
  * **Vivienne:** My dear Inquisitor, please restrain your pet demon. I do not want it addressing me.



_(If Inquisitor supports Cole.)_

  *     * **Inquisitor:** He's not doing any harm, Vivienne.
    * **Vivienne:** It's a demon, darling. All it can do is harm.



_(If Inquisitor supports Vivienne.)_

  *     * **Inquisitor** : Cole, Vivienne doesn't want to talk right now.
    * **Cole:** She's afraid!


  * **Cole:** Everything bright, roar of anger as the demon rears. No, I will not fall. No one will control me ever again.
  * **Cole:** Flash of white as the world comes back. Shaking, hollow, Harrowed, but smiling at templars to show them I'm me.
  * **Cole:** I am not like that. I can protect you. If Templars come for you, I will kill them.
  * **Vivienne:** Delightful.



───────

  * **Cole:** Grass doesn't mind anything. People walk on it, horses eat it, it's always content.
  * **Vivienne:** It's probably thankful it doesn't have ears, and can't listen to you.



───────

  * **Cole:** Stepping into the parlor, hem of my gown snagged, no, adjust before I go in, must look perfect.
  * **Vivienne:** My dear, your pet is speaking again. Do silence it.
  * **Cole:** Voices inside. Marquis Alphonse.
  * **Cole:** "I do hope Duke Bastien puts out the lights before he touches her. But then, she must disappear in the dark."
  * **Cole:** Gown tight between my fingers, cold all over. Unacceptable. Wheels turn, strings pull.
  * **Cole:** He hurt you. You left a letter, let out a lie so he would do something foolish against the Inquisition. A trap.
  * **Vivienne:** Inquisitor, as your demon lacks manners, perhaps you could get Solas to train it.



───────

  * **Cole:** Do you feel spirits move around you when you cast a spell?
  * **Cole:** Bits of them push through with your magic, tiny, a wisp of a wisp, free before falling back. They pool around you, water in a cup, defined, deafened, hearing only your song.
  * **Cole:** They want to skate, scintillate on skin. You made them them. Their Maker.
  * **Vivienne:** Now. I need. A bath.



───────

  * **Cole:** Nugs are kind, Almost everything is bigger than they, but they're still happy.
  * **Cole:** If you hold out your hand, they will nuzzle it. It's how they call you "friend."
  * **Vivienne:** Remember, Inquisitor, the harmless-looking ones are always the most dangerous.
  * **Cole:** Nugs aren't dangerous.
  * **Vivienne:** I was not referring to nugs.



───────

  * **Cole:** Are you still afraid of me, Vivienne?
  * **Vivienne:** Are you still talking?



───────

  * **Cole:** Dorian is like you, Vivienne.
  * **Vivienne:** I think not.
  * **Dorian:** Vivienne, the poor thing is trying to pay you a compliment. How so, Cole?
  * **Cole:** The Veil sings around both of you. It whispers through you and makes you both brighter.
  * **Vivienne:** The same could be said of any mage. Beyond that, I have little in common with a noble from Tevinter.
  * **Cole:** No. For most mages, it's a tool. A toil. You make it you.
  * **Dorian:** Also, we clearly have the best fashion sense of anyone around.
  * **Vivienne:** True, but I hardly expect the Fade to notice.



_(If Dorian is not in the party)_

  * **Vivienne:** Nonsense, as usual.



───────

  * **Cole:** You were not at the Spire when the rebellion started Vivienne. I tried to protect the mages, I would remember you.
  * **Vivienne:** What were you doing at the Spire demon?
  * **Cole:** I didn't know what I was. When mages were afraid, their pain called me and I set them free.
  * **Vivienne:** You helped mages escape?
  * **Cole:** I killed them so the templars couldn't hurt them anymore.
  * **Vivienne:** Of course. I should have guessed that a demon's help would end in blood.
  * **Cole:** It was wrong. I'm sorry.



───────

  * **Vivienne:** Cole... you were the Ghost of the Spire.
  * **Cole:** Yes.
  * **Vivienne:** Your murders stirred the Circle into a frenzy. That was what brought the attention of the templars.
  * **Cole:** The templars hurt mages.
  * **Vivienne:** Stupid, panicking mages who became a danger to themselves and others because of you!
  * **Vivienne:** You brought matters in the Spire to a head. Without you, there would be no rebellion.
  * **Vivienne:** Countless deaths are on your head, demon. Are you satisfied with the result of your _protection_?
  * **Cole:** You're lying. You're... twist the words right, and it will show its true form. Blood or banishment, either will suffice.
  * **Cole:** You like the templars. You think they were right.
  * **Cole:** You don't need to be protected.
  * **Vivienne:** It can learn after all.



───────

  * **Cole:** A sour smell in the Tower library, rotten meat and ashes. Too quiet without the apprentices. Something crunches underfoot. Burned finger bones glitter in the ash like pearls. Ice in my veins. The archivist... what was her name?
  * **Vivienne:** Get. Out.
  * **Cole:** Why did they kill her? She was just like them!
  * **Vivienne:** They "helped" her. Just like you did. Anyone who wouldn't fight for freedom was "freed" by fire and lightning. Stay out of my thoughts demon. My memories are my own.



───────

  * **Vivienne:** You are no longer a danger of being bound by enemies of the Inquisition, demon?
  * **Cole:** Yes. I am no danger now.
  * **Vivienne:** No more than you were before.
  * **Cole:** You worried for me.
  * **Vivienne:** I was concerned _about_ you, demon.
  * **Vivienne:** You have grown adept at killing. If you cannot be gone, I would prefer you remain pointed at the enemy.
  * **Cole:** No. You were worried. The part of you that forgets I'm me cared. You want it to go away.
  * **Cole:** You think caring makes you weak. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone.



───────

  * **Vivienne:** Why are you still here? If you truly worried about being bound by blood magic, you would leave.
  * **Cole:** Where? If I go, the mages could find me.
  * **Vivienne:** Then perhaps you should go further.



───────

  * **Cole:** You don't use blood magic, Vivienne.
  * **Vivienne:** Of course not. Such magic is a tool for the weak. That the Warden mages resorted to it is pitiful.
  * **Cole:** Trembling, my knife at his throat. Not this, not this, swore I'd do whatever they asked but not this. In death, sacrifice. His hand grips my wrist, pulls the blade across his throat. I'm sorry.
  * **Vivienne:** As I said... pitiful.



───────

  * **Vivienne:** Were you sad, watching your fellow spirits banished at Adamant, Cole?
  * **Cole:** No. They were free, unbound, banished back where they belonged. I liked watching the rocks break the walls. Falling fortresses, old dead fears cracking like flakes of blood. It was better than last time.
  * **Vivienne:** "Last time"? Are we to understand you have been to Adamant before?
  * **Cole:** Yes.
  * **Vivienne:** So your visit to Adamant was "better" this time, despite the arrival of an [Archdemon](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Archdemon)?
  * **Cole:** It came last time, too.



───────

  * **Cole:** You were happy at the [Winter Palace](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Winter_Palace), Vivienne.
  * **Vivienne:** Your point, demon?
  * **Cole:** You were still sharp, but happy. Golden, glittering, everything gleamed. Rules that let you win.
  * **Vivienne:** One does not wish to brag.
  * **Cole:** That's why you're happier being a noble than a mage. You fear demons, not people.
  * **Vivienne:** People can only kill you.
  * **Cole:** Gown perfect, shoes perfect, hat perfect, staff a symbol, not a weapon. My room, my people. Mine.
  * **Vivienne:** Out, please.



───────

  * **Cole:** I don't understand Celene and Gaspard.
  * **Vivienne:** I shall try to suppress my shock.
  * **Cole:** There's no hurt. Nothing there touched you.
  * **Vivienne:** Did you expect me to get misty-eyed over who rose to glory and who paid the price demon? It is the [Game](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Grand_Game). No matter what transpired in the Winter Palace, I took steps to strengthen my position.
  * **Cole:** How do you make a Game that you always win?
  * **Vivienne:** Practice.



───────

  * **Cole:** Uncultured barbarian witch.
  * **Vivienne:** I beg your pardon, demon?
  * **Cole:** Jaws ache, dress stiff, binding. Years of work, favors fought, deals dealt, and the witch usurped my position.
  * **Vivienne:** Remove yourself from my head.
  * **Cole:** You're angry at [Morrigan](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Morrigan). She took what you had without working.
  * **Vivienne:** She took _nothing_. If Empress Celene wished the counsel of some untrained witch, she was free to seek it.
  * **Cole:** Celene did not make you go away. She respected you.
  * **Vivienne:** She feared the consequences of angering me.



───────

  * **Cole:** Wind is always going someplace. What happens when it gets there?
  * **Vivienne:** Apparently, it dons a hat and prattles endlessly.



───────

  * **Cole:** So many spirits clustering around. Pressing against the Veil, calling your name. Vivienne! Vivienne! Look at me!
  * **Vivienne:** I get that at court too darling. They get used to disappointment. Courtiers always do.



───────

  * **Vivienne:** With so many rifts marking the world, I am surprised any demons nearby do not fall back through.
  * **Vivienne:** It would be a simple matter for such misguided creatures to return to their home and leave this confusing world behind.
  * **Vivienne:** Would that not be easier for everyone involved, my dear?
  * **Cole:** Demons can't hear you. It hurts too much. Nothing here makes sense to them.
  * **Vivienne:** _(Sighs.)_




	9. Final Banter commentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Final battle](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Doom_Upon_All_the_World) of DA:I against Corypheus comments

[Blackwall](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Blackwall)

  * "And this is the [Warden](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Grey_Wardens) of which I've been told so much? Delightful."
  * "Fight while you can, [demon](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Demon)!"



[Cassandra](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast)

  * "A pike shall hold your head before the [Grand Cathedral](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Grand_Cathedral), [Seeker](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Seekers_of_Truth)!"
  * "We shall see about that!"



[Cole](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Cole)

  * "Begone, demon! I shall plunge your essence into an abyss from which it will never return."
  * "Never." or "I am no demon, and you are no god!" (human Cole)



[Dorian](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Dorian_Pavus)

  * "You shall be dealt with harshly, Tevinter! The [Imperium](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Tevinter_Imperium) suffers no traitors!"
  * "Your Imperium will never be mine, monster."



[Iron Bull](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Bull)

  * "You were a fool to come, [Qunari](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Qunari). You shall be slaughtered like your namesake!"
  * (laughs) "Big threats! Let's see you back them up."



[Sera](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Sera)

  * "I shall wear your ears as a trophy when this is done, [rattus](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Tevene)."
  * "Ugh, now it's talking to me!"



[Solas](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Solas)

  * "Is this ragged [mage](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Mage) another ally? One more rattus emerges from the garbage?"
  * "You cannot win, Corypheus."



[Varric](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Varric_Tethras)

  * "A beardless [Stone](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Stone)-worshipper? Run as fast as your little legs can take you."
  * "So you're reduced to [dwarf](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Dwarf) jokes now?"



[Vivienne](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Vivienne)

  * "You placed your bet on the wrong champion, [Chantry](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Chantry) mage! You are a fool!"
  * "And you are a relic, best forgotten."




	10. Perks

Not having five of the perks will mean missing out on optional sections of gameplay and story. You do not need them to finish the main quests and plot, but to see the maximum on offer for a single playthrough, the following are required.

###  Knowledge Perks[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition_perks?veaction=edit&section=6) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition_perks?section=6&veaction=editsource)

A number of game items ([agents](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents), [approval](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Approval_\(Inquisition\)), [operations](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/War_table) and [judgements](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Sit_in_Judgment)) are only available with these perks chosen as they give exclusive speech options during the game.

These Perks are:

  * [Underworld Knowledge](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Underworld_Knowledge)
  * [Arcane Knowledge](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Arcane_Knowledge)
  * [Nobility Knowledge](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Nobility_Knowledge)
  * [History Knowledge](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/History_Knowledge)



###  Deft Hands, Fine Tools[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition_perks?veaction=edit&section=7) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition_perks?section=7&veaction=editsource)

Without this perk some loot items will be unobtainable as will some Inner Circle Quests, notably [Blackwall](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Blackwall)'s quest [Memories of the Grey](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Memories_of_the_Grey). The masterwork locks mentioned are beyond the powers of standard abilities.

##  Bugs[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition_perks?veaction=edit&section=8) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition_perks?section=8&veaction=editsource)

  * PS4 The Eagle-Eyed perk may cause the war table operation [A Present for Bianca](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/A_Present_for_Bianca) to automatically start without allowing the Inquisitor to assign it to anyone.



##  Forces[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition_perks?veaction=edit&section=1) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition_perks?section=1&veaction=editsource)

“ _Endurance training fit for a soldier_ ”

Name | Description | Requirements  
---|---|---  
**[Underworld Knowledge](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Underworld_Knowledge)** | Detailed study of underworld customs and their brutal but practical applications. 

Opens up [new dialogue options](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Underworld_Knowledge#Uses) related to criminal activities and grants +50% [XP](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Experience) for each [codex](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Codex_\(Inquisition\)) entry unlocked.

| —  
**[Massache's Method](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Massache%27s_Method)** | A methodology developed by an Orlesian blademaster and used by chevaliers to analyze their own performance in combat. 

Grants a 5% increase in XP earned from killing foes.

| —  
Rider's Posture | Training in proper weight distribution during hard riding significantly increases resistance to being unseated. | 2 points in category  
Antivan-Stitched Saddle | Proper tack of fine [Antivan](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Antiva) leather, custom-fitted to both horse and rider, significantly increases resistance to being unseated. | Rider's Posture.  
Advanced Focus | Increase maximum focus from 100 to 200. Second-tier focus effect for abilities can now be triggered. | 4 points in category  
Master Focus | Increase maximum focus for all party members from 200 to 300. Third-tier focus effect for abilities can now be triggered. | Advanced Focus  
True Grit | Harsh environment training can be dangerous, but will harden anyone into a survivor. All party members gain a 10% increase to all defenses. | Capture any keep.  
More Healing Potions | Increase the maximum number of potions the party can carry by 4. | 3 points in category  
**[Mage Schematics](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Mage_Schematics)** | Many [mages](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Mages) from all over [Thedas](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Thedas) have joined the [Inquisition](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition), hoping for some degree of order and protection. Reverse engineering their robes and staves will provide new, rare [schematics](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Schematics). | 4 points in category  
**[Rogue Schematics](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Rogue_Schematics)** | Many of [Leliana](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Leliana)'s new agents bring gear from their previous employers. Gathering their collective gains will provide new, rare [schematics](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Schematics). | 4 points in category  
**[Warrior Schematics](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Warrior_Schematics)** | Sellswords, [templars](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Templar_Order), [chevaliers](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Chevalier): the [Inquisition](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition)'s forces come from wide-ranging backgrounds. Scour the troops' arms and armors for new, rare [schematics](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Schematics). | 4 points in category  
[Lord Berand](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Hinterlands) | Lord [Berand](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Berand) of [Ferelden](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Ferelden) has pledged his sword, and those of his forces, to the Inquisition. The addition of these soldiers bolsters the Inquisition’s forces. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Cullen to complete operations.

| Recruit Berand.  
[Vale’s Irregulars](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Hinterlands) | Corporal [Vale](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Vale) has founded Vale’s Irregulars, a company of refugees willing and able to take up arms against the chaos. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes Cullen to complete operations.

| Recruit from the Hinterlands refugees through Corporal Vale.  
[Loranil](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Exalted_Plains) |  [Loranil](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Loranil)'s involvement with the Inquisition cements an alliance with his clan. The perspective of a [Dalish](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Dalish) [elf](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Elf) also gives the Inquisition's forces an added advantage 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Cullen to complete operations.

| Recruit Loranil.  
[Michel de Chevin](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Emprise_du_Lion) |  [Michel de Chevin](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Michel_de_Chevin), Empress [Celene](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Celene_Valmont_I)’s former champion, brings to the Inquisition his considerable experience as a [chevalier](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Chevalier). 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes Cullen to complete operations.

| Recruit Michel de Chevin.  
[Ser Barris](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Therinfal_Redoubt) |  [Ser Barris](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Delrin_Barris)’s skill and leadership abilities make him indispensable to Cullen. With his understanding of the [red templars](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Red_templars), he is also well suited to preparing the Inquisition’s soldiers for what they will face. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes Cullen to complete operations.

| Complete [Champions of the Just](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Champions_of_the_Just) and ensure Barris survives  
[The Blades of Hessarian](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Storm_Coast) | The Blades are unquestioningly loyal and relentless in battle. The group’s addition to the Inquisition lends significantly to its forces’ strength. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Cullen to complete operations.

| Recruit the [Blades of Hessarian](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Blades_of_Hessarian).  
[Clemence, the Tranquil](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Hinterlands) | Mage [Clemence](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Clemence) from [Redcliffe](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Redcliffe) is now using his knowledge of minor enchanting to reinforce the Inquisition’s defenses. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Cullen to complete operations.

| Recruit Clemence.  
[Storvacker](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Storvacker) | Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Cullen to complete operations. | Recruit Storvacker.  
  
##  Secrets[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition_perks?veaction=edit&section=2) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition_perks?section=2&veaction=editsource)

“ _Developing keen eyes and an inquisitive mind_ ”

Name | Description | Requirements  
---|---|---  
**[Arcane Knowledge](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Arcane_Knowledge)** | A detailed study of magic and the places and creatures that interact with it.  


Opens up new dialogue options related to the Fade or arcane studies. Grants +50% XP for each codex entry unlocked.

| —  
Optimal Cutting | Detailed studies show how to get the maximum harvest from each plant. 

Grants a 10% chance to receive extra herbs with each harvest.

  * The amount of extra herbs gained is a random amount between 1 and 9. This perk does not function when harvesting herbs from the planters available with the completion of [A Greener Garden](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/A_Greener_Garden).

| —  
Eagle-Eyed | Training in spotting where the pattern breaks, in nature or in civilization. 

Grants a significant increase to the discovery range of the searching action.

| —  
**[Enhanced Studies](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Enhanced_Studies)** | Bolster the number of researchers working to study those who stand against the Inquisition. 

Grants an additional +50% XP for each foe studied, including those already completed (applied retroactively).

| [](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonage/images/7/79/Bug_icon.png/revision/latest?cb=20120512012814) |  **Bug!** This perk's effects are greater than the description claims. See [here](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Enhanced_Studies) for details.  
---|---  
2 points in category  
**[Deft Hands, Fine Tools](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Deft_Hands,_Fine_Tools)** | The training, gear, and experience working with master locksmiths needed to tackle the toughest and most ingenious locking mechanisms. 

Allows all rogues in the party to open masterwork locks.

| 4 points in category  
**[Forward Scouts](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Forward_Scouts)** | With access to a forward training camp, the [Inquisition](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition)'s scouts can receive training to cover a wider area and identify items of interest to [the Inquisitor](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Inquisitor). 

Reveals additional [landmarks](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Collections#Landmarks) and points of interest on the maps of every area.

| 4 points in category 

Capture any keep  
  
**[Trainee Herbalists](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Trainee_Herbalists)** | Gain a collection of Tier 1 herbs. | —  
Veteran Herbalists | Survival and harsh environment training will push Inquisition herbalists to gather more exotic and rare plants. 

As part of the training push, a large collection of uncommon herbs will be delivered for personal use.

| Trainee Herbalists  
Master Herbalists | Combat training, top-line equipment, and experience in both allows Inquisition herbalists to find the rarest specimens. 

A large collection of rare herbs will be delivered for personal use.

| Veteran Herbalists  
[Frederic of Serault](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Western_Approach) |  [Frederic](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Frederic)’s extensive research into [dragons](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon) intrigues scholars all over Thedas and draws them to the Inquisition, which benefits from shared knowledge. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Leliana to complete operations.

| Recruit Frederic.  
[Smuggler Tanner](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Hinterlands) |  [Tanner](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Tanner)’s contacts in the underworld supply the Inquisition with both rare goods and vital information that cannot be obtained elsewhere. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Leliana to complete operations.

| Recruit Tanner.  
[Speaker Anais](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Hinterlands) | Speaker [Anais](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Anais) has instructed her followers to spread out and gather information for the Inquisition. Their reports have been extremely useful. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Leliana to complete operations.

| Tell Anais to "Listen and gather information"  
[The Eager Recruit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Crestwood) | The young elven woman from [Crestwood](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Crestwood) has joined the Inquisition. Her enthusiasm and dedication have set her apart from other recruits, and she has found a mentor in one of Leliana’s best agents. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Leliana to complete operations.

| Recruit [Jana](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Jana).  
[Witty Ritts](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Hinterlands) | Scout [Ritts](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Ritts) is now under Leliana’s command, and has proven herself adept at intelligence-gathering, employing her wit and charm to coax secrets from her targets. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Leliana to complete operations.

| Recruit Ritts.  
[A Magister in Disgrace](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Sit_in_Judgment#Magister_Gereon_Alexius) | Former [magister](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Magister) [Alexius](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Alexius) has been pressed into service for the Inquisition, improving its understanding of the arcane with his experience in pushing the boundaries of magic. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Leliana to complete operations.

| Judge Alexius.  
[Servis](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Sit_in_Judgment#Crassius_Servis) |  [Servis](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Servis) now aids the Inquisition as an informant. Intelligence from this contacts in the [Tevinter Imperium](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Tevinter_Imperium) will keep the Inquisition advised of [Venatori](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Venatori) movement. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Leliana to complete operations.

| Judge Servis.  
[Trader Helsdim](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/They_Came_From_Somewhere_Else) | Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Leliana to complete operations. | Recruit [Helsdim Rolfsen](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Helsdim_Rolfsen).  
  
##  Connections[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition_perks?veaction=edit&section=3) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition_perks?section=3&veaction=editsource)

“ _Training in the fine arts of persuasion_ ”

Name | Description | Requirements  
---|---|---  
**[Nobility Knowledge](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Nobility_Knowledge)** | Detailed study of politics, rhetoric, and those who wield them to best effect. Opens up new dialogue options related to nobles and politics.  
  


Grants +50% XP from each codex entry unlocked.

| —  
Sterling Reputation | Thanks to a few well-placed acquaintances and a carefully crafted reputation, merchants will pay the Inquisition 10% more for items sold to them. | —  
A Favor for a Favor | From an expanding network of contacts among artisans, suppliers, and noble patrons, merchants will offer the Inquisition a 10% discount on their goods. | —  
Elite Clientele | Every merchant wants to say they once did business with the Inquisition. 

Shops offers to buy and sell for 15% better prices.

  * Note that this is the total bonus, not in addition to the bonuses obtained from Sterling Reputation and Favor for Favor.



  
[Easter Egg] Opens up a vault at the basement of Skyhold, where you can find [Lord Trifles Minutiae](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Lord_Trifles_Minutiae).

| Sterling Reputation and A Favor for a Favor.  
**[The Rare Stocks](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Rare_Stocks)** | Inquisition procurers can leverage the organization's reputation to purchase a shipment of rare and valuable raw materials for crafting. | —  
Exacting Buyers | A little shrewd negotiation will allow Inquisition procureres to buy a shipment of high-quality materials for their craftsmen. | [The Rare Stocks](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Rare_Stocks)  
Only the Finest | A word to the right people, and our Inquisition procurers can bid at auction on the very highest-quality, rare materials for their craftsmen. | Exacting Buyers  
**[The Short List](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/The_Short_List)** | Merchants eager to win favor from the Inquisition will give access to special offers for rare inventory. | 5 points in category  
Friends in High Places | Where the Inquisition deigns to spend its coin, people take notice. 

Merchants will send messengers when they have sales at their stores in hoped the Inquisitor will put in an appearance.

  * Note: You must speak with Josephine to find out where sales are taking place.

| Capture any keep.  
[Speaker Anais](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Hinterlands) | Speaker Anais has spoken of the Inquisition to her followers. They in turn spread the word of the Inquisition and its mission. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Josephine to complete operations.

| Tell Anais to "Spread word of an Inquisition"  
[Barter by Belle](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Val_Royeaux) | Belle's trading connections all over Thedas give the Inquisition access to valuable commodities and increase its influence with several merchant cartels. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Josephine to complete operations.

| Recruit Belle.  
[Enchanter Ellendra](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Hinterlands) | Enchanter [Ellendra](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Ellendra) was persuaded to use her impressive knowledge of healing and protection spells to aid the Inquisition. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Josephine to complete operations.

| Recruit Enchanter Ellendra.  
[Fairbanks](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Emerald_Graves) | The rebel [Fairbanks](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Fairbanks)’s close ties with the commoners in the [Dales](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Dales) and his familiarity with the [Emerald Graves](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Emerald_Graves) will contribute significantly to the Inquisition’s efforts to gain influence. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Josephine to complete operations.

| Recruit Fairbanks.  
[Lord Berand](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Hinterlands) | Lord Berand of Ferelden has returned to the Bannorn, bearing news of the Inquisition. His voice has turned many to the Inquisition’s cause. Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Josephine to complete operations. | Recruit Lord Berand.  
[Sky Watcher](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Fallow_Mire) | Convinced that the Herald of Andraste was sent by the Lady of the Skies, a [shaman](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Hedge_mage) of the [Avvar](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Avvar) tribes has sworn himself to the Inquisition’s cause. 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Josephine to complete operations.

| Recruit [Sky Watcher](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Sky_Watcher).  
[The Noble Cadaver](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Sit_in_Judgment#Grand_Duchess_Florianne_de_Chalons) | The Grand Duchess [Florianne](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Florianne_de_Chalons) in a pine box is now among the Inquisition’s assets. Florianne would be gratified to know that she is as formidable in death as in life (if only because of her odor). 

Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Josephine to complete operations.

| Kill Florianne and make her remains do community service.  
[Sigrid the Exile](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/In_Exile) | Reduces by 5% the time it takes for Josephine to complete operations. | Recruit [Sigrid Guldsdotten](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Sigrid_Guldsdotten).  
  
##  Inquisition[edit](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition_perks?veaction=edit&section=4) | [edit source](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Inquisition_perks?section=4&veaction=editsource)

“ _Improved coordination and infrastructure_ ”

Name | Description | Requirements  
---|---|---  
**[History Knowledge](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/History_Knowledge)** | Detailed study of Thedas's past.  
Opens up new dialogue options related to history and the Chantry. Grants an additional +50% XP for each codex entry unlocked. | —  
Antivan tailoring | Antivan tailors are famed for their ability to hide pockets seamlessly in garments A few words to the Inquisition's friends to the north, and its forces can carry more items in the field. 

Increases inventory capacity by 15.

| —  
Imperial Court Tailoring | The best tailors in [Val Royeaux](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Val_Royeaux), experienced in the intricacies of the [Grand Game](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Grand_Game), can add hidden compartments to armor and clothing, allowing even more items to be carried at once. Increases inventory capacity by 15.  | [](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonage/images/7/79/Bug_icon.png/revision/latest?cb=20120512012814) |  **Bug!** Some players have experienced that gaining this perk breaks inventory for the remainder of the game, causing items acquired later to be lost or for inventory capacity to get stuck at a lower value. (this may have been fixed with recent patch)  
---|---  
—  
Tempered Glass Flasks | Better techniques in glassworking make more durable flasks, allowing more potions to be carried safely at one time. 

Adds one more potion slot for all party members.

| —  
Exclusive Training | Gain 1 combat ability point, for the Inquisitor only. | 4 points in category  
[Horsemaster Dennet](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Agents#Hinterlands) | Dennet lends his considerable experience with the training and handling of various [steeds](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Mounts) for the Inquisition.


End file.
